


The Apple of his Eye

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pregnant Bucky, Romance, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet fluffy story about Steve and his favorite soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Monday rolled around again as usual and Steve was due for his weekly visit to S.H.E.I.L.D. He had woken up and went into the kitchen to get his morning cup of coffee. He had went and gotten a shower and put on his bright blue T-shirt and jeans with his regular dress shoes. While finishing his cup of coffee, there was a knock at Steve's door.

"Hey old friend." Bucky said while embracing Steve in a long and warm hug.

"James...what are you doing in New York?" Cap asked while still holding him.

"Do you know how long I have been searching for my old war hero?" Bucky said while coming into the house.

"Well you found him." Cap said while shutting the door Bucky came in and sat down onto the couch. Cap walked over and sat down next to him while placing his hand on Bucky's thigh.

"I missed being around you all of the time." Bucky said while looking into the bright crystal blue eyes of the old friend he had come to love.

"Ha...me too." Cap said while an awkward silence rose over the house.

"Uh... James I have to go to work, you are glad to stay here as long as you need it." Cap said as he was getting up to get his brown leather jacket on.

"Oh ok, thanks it might be a couple days." Bucky said while waking over to the door.

"Ok well I will see you probably at 2-3 o'clock." Cap said while opening the hesitation Cap gave Bucky a kiss on the forehead and shut the door. Bucky leaned against the door and so did Cap on the outer side.

"Ok now to kick into action plan BOYFRIEND." Bucky said while pushing off of the door into the kitchen. He grabbed apples, pie pan, and everything you need to make an apple pie, which was Cap's favorite had made the crust and the filling, pre-heated the oven and put it into the oven. While the pie was baking he decided to wander around the house and see where things were. As he was walking down the hallway with a glittering sliver rug and looked at the pictures. Bucky saw a picture with Cap and someone else with long black hair kissing on a hill in the sunset. Dang, Bucky thought, he has a boyfriend. Still Bucky went on throughout the house and when the timer went off for the pie being done. The clock had struck 2:30 when Cap came into the door and smelled the apple pie that Bucky had baked for him.

"What is this?" Cap asked while getting out a plate and knife from the cabinet to cut into the perfect looking pie.

"I thought I would cook you up a nice housewarming dessert." Bucky said as Cap walked over to the dark blue couch and sat down next to Bucky. When Cap had finished the piece he had gotten, Cap decided to show Bucky around the house (even though he had already seen it). They walked down the hallway again with the sliver rug Bucky decided to ask who Cap was kissing in the picture he had saw earlier.

"Oh him, that is my old boyfriend Loki, it didn't work out to well."

Cap said as they continued down the hallway. Bucky was so relived, because now he could try and get into Cap's heart.

"There is no spare room so you will have to sleep on the couch for a few nights ok James?" Cap asked him while carrying a pillow and blanket out and setting them onto the couch. Cap went into his room to change and take a shower while Bucky set up his couch-bed for the night. After a few minutes Cap had returned with his long blue striped pajama bottoms on. He let Bucky go and get ready for the night while he covered the pie that was made earlier and slipped it into the fridge to keep. Bucky had finished and went to sit down on the couch and cover up in the blanket that Cap had given him. They said goodnight and went their separate ways.


	2. Relationship Blossoms

Chapter 2: Captain Bucky

Bucky had woken up to the smell of fresh Folgers coffee.

"Hmm, Good Morning." Cap said to Bucky while he was sitting up and grabbing the cup while cap sat down next to him.

"So, What do you want to do today James?" Cap asked Bucky as he took a sip of the black coffee.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Bucky wondered as he sat down the coffee on to the coaster that was placed onto the bright cherry red table.

"No, I only have to go in for one day in the week." Cap told Bucky while rubbing his arm.

"Cool, um I don't know really, we could catch up with each other like tell each other what has been going on." Bucky told Cap while taking another sip of the coffee. So as the morning went by they talked about relationships, life, and other they were sitting on the couch Bucky noticed Cap was just admiring him from the corner of his eye. Bucky leaned back against Cap to snuggle into his arms.

"Is this ok?" Bucky asked him while looking into his soft blue eyes.

"Your fine Bucky." Cap said while leaning in for a kiss and moving his arms to wrap around him. They held the kiss for a moment and then just sat there in that same spot until it was midnight. It seemed like time just melted away when they were together. Well it was time for them to go to sleep so Cap got ready for bed then Bucky did. As Bucky sat down onto the couch to get ready for bed  
Cap was standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Hey Buck, Cap asked while he looked at him, would you like to sorta be my boyfriend?" Cap asked Bucky while he just stood there in the doorway. Bucky stood up and walked over to the doorway  
where he pulled Cap out and leaned him against a wall while holding a long kiss.

"I..I..I think that is a yes." Cap said while holding Bucky in his arms. They walked into the bedroom and laid down. Bucky just melted into the hold that Cap had on him and went to sleep. Cap laid next to Bucky and kissed the top of his head before going to sleep.

The next day Bucky woke up with Cap still cuddling him in his warm arms.

"Good Morning" Bucky heard Cap say in his ear softly. Bucky turned around in the bed to face Cap with their noses touching.

"Mm...Good morning Stevie" Bucky said while looking into his eyes. After their little cuddle session Cap had gotten up and made some scrambled eggs, bacon and giving the plate with breakfast on it to Bucky He sat down next to him on the couch and they turned on Doctor who.

As they finished their breakfast and the episode of Doctor Who, Cap went and started the dishes when Bucky came up behind him and hugged him around the waist while Cap was putting the last dish into the turned around and hugged Bucky back. Today had been a very relaxing day and it preceded to continue.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Cap asked Bucky as he turned on Netflix.

"Sure, what movie?" Bucky asked as he sat down and rested his head on Cap's lap.

"Brokeback Mountain" Cap said while stroking Bucky's long black hair.

"Oh, I have never seen that." Bucky told Cap while he selected the movie. While watching the movie Bucky saw how one of the cowboys had persuaded the other one in the tent to have sex with him and thought he might try that tomorrow night.  
Bucky thought as he started to fade into a sleep while lying there with Cap on his lap. So after everything Bucky and Cap had fallen asleep together on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3 Makign the relationship offical

Cap had woken up Bucky and they had discovered that they had fallen asleep together on the couch. Bucky knew that today was the day for it to happen. Cap went and was starting to clean and Bucky was helping. They cleaned everywhere and it was lunch time so Cap had run out to go and get some Chipotle and Bucky had begun to prepare. He first dimmed the lights all around the house and laid a trail of rose petals down the hallway to the bedroom where he had lit little mini candles and placed them all around the room. He had put everything in place perfectly right when Cap had gotten home from his little trip to go and get lunch for the both of them. As cap came into the door Bucky had rushed into the bedroom so Cap could follow what he had laid out. By the time Steve had followed the rose petals to his dimly lit bedroom, Bucky had returned from the bathroom and was sprawled out on the captain's bed, nothing but a blanket on, and his erection clearly visible as it made the blanket stand up like a tent.

"Oh Stevie…why don't you come over here and help me? My tent is having a little trouble standing up on its own and I think it needs a little…encouragement." Steve immediately blushed and a hand flew to his mouth.

"Hot dog…u-um Buck, I'm kind of a v-vir…well, you know. And we aren't married…" Steve was squirming around uncomfortably and Bucky only chuckled.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Steven. This isn't 1941 anymore; we can do whatever we want, whenever we want to. And I want it now. Don't pretend like you don't want this too, your own manhood already gave you away." He purred, Steve blushing harder than ever as he realized he had a boner. Steve walked awkwardly to the bed and pulled the sheet back, in awe of how large Bucky's penis was.

"Good boy, now, undress for me soldier boy, I want you inside me." He rolled over as he said this, Steve's mouth dropping open as he realized that Bucky had already prepped himself. He unclothed himself and bent down, timidly licking Buck's butt hole, tasting the flavor of the lube.

"Mmm, apples." Bucky chuckled and wiggled his ass in Steve's face.

"Of course apples, it's called American Dream for a reason, now we don't have time for this, baby, we have a party to go to tonight." Steve took a deep breath and finally placed a hand on each of Bucky's hips.

"Well, if I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right. I want you to know that I love you, James." Bucky was quite for a moment, a smile plastered on his face, though Steve couldn't see it. Operation BOYFRIEND complete.

"Love you too, buddy." Steve then eased himself inside of his friend and moaned, having never felt anything like that before. Bucky rocked into him, his cock straining and need plastered on his face.

"Fuck me." Steve was surprised by the outburst of foul language but didn't need to be told twice. He rammed inside of Bucky, the tightness of his hole engulfing his member in the most pleasant fire.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Bucky moaned, Steve's force as a super soldier making it like the equivalent of fucking a wrecking ball. Bucky's hands slowly found their way to his cock, pumping it in time with Steve's thrusts as Steve bent down to kiss Bucky, his tongue dominating the brunette in a way that shocked him.

"Buck….I f-feel….hot all over, like I'm about to explode." Bucky threw his head back in pleasure and his hand wrenched his penis has hard as he physically could.

"Exploding is good, explode inside me Steve, I want your seed in me." Steve continued to pound mercilessly into his friend, not knowing or understanding what was happening until hot think cum sprang out of him and coated every inch of Bucky's insides. Bucky continued to lean back on Steve's penis and ride him, his bulging purple and throbbing dick finally experiencing an explosion of its own, coating his stomach in his own jizz.

"Lick it off of me, I want you to bathe me with your tongue, lavish me." Steve moaned at Bucky's words and pulled out of him, lapping happily at the thick white substance that had only ever been excreted for him. As Steve had finished cleaning up Bucky, they both plummeted down onto the soft light purple sheets of Steve's bed. They lay there for a little and then Steve had grabbed the blanket that Bucky had used and threw it over the person that had just taken his virginity. While Bucky was covering himself up again, Steve had tied his red, white, and blue robe on.

"Of course… you have that robe." Bucky playfully teased at him.

"Well I am Captain America, Bucky." Steve said back while checking his closet for something that could fit him and Bucky, so they can wear it to Natasha's party. He had finally found the perfect outfit for Bucky and himself. Bucky was going to wear a lighted red shirt with black jeans and a black cardigan, while Steve was wearing his usual outfit which consisted of a white V-neck shirt, blue jeans and a red cardigan that had a white star above the pocket on the right side. After they had gotten ready they had a little time to spare.

"How about we go and visit one of my teammates and his partner?" Steve suggested to Bucky while grabbing his keys, wallet and phone off of the kitchen counter.

"Ready to go, Buck?" Steve asked him while taking his hand and leading him out of the door.

"Wait, where is your motorcycle?" Bucky asked while looking at the 2010 blue topaz Chevy cruze.

"Oh, I had to sell that because it was not safe to have in Boston, New York." Steve told Bucky while walking over to the driver side of the car.

"I understand that." Bucky said as he got into the car with Steve. As Steve started the car, Bucky latched his seatbelt.

"Now Bucky, before we go over to my teammate's house, let me tell you a little bit about them. Tony Stark, how do I begin to explain Mr. Tony Stark? He is self-obsessed, volatile, and never plays well with others. Loki, his partner, however is a different story. He has tried many times to dictate the world, and he also talks in very descriptive terms." Steve explained this to him while making the trip to Stark tower. As they got out of the car Bucky just leaned his head back to see the enormous tower. They went into the tower and went up to the top floor where Stark and Loki were waiting.

"Oh look Frigga it is your Godfather." Loki said while handing her over to Steve.

"Oh, look how big you have gotten." Steve said while holding her on his waist.

"So, Steve who is this?" Stark asked while grabbing Frigga

"Oh, this is my good friend and boyfriend Bucky Barnes." Steve told them. As soon as Bucky had seen Loki he knew exactly who he was. Loki was that guy who was in that picture in the hallway. But he was not going to make a fuss because he now had his true love, but he was not going to tell Steve that just yet, and he was guessing Loki did to since he had a child with Stark. So soon after Stark and Loki laid Frigga down so she could go to sleep, and make it much easier for Pepper to watch her since she had to watch Thomas.(her own child with Hawkeye) They left for Natasha's party together by all getting into Steve's car. While on the way they enjoyed some small talk. When they arrived at her house many people were already there, including Banner, Fury, Thor, Hawkeye, and many random people that no one else knew. As Steve and Bucky started up the driveway Bucky suddenly stopped.

"What is wrong Bucky?" Steve asked him as taking hold of his hand.

"What if no one accepts me because these are all of your friends?" Bucky said while looking at Steve's hands nervously.

"Bucky, darling they will love you, I know it. Steve said while giving him a kiss of encouragement. They had made their way up from the driveway when Natasha appeared from around a corner.

"Steve and Bucky, Welcome to the party." Natasha said with a smirk. Well Steve and Bucky had a great time at the party except when close to the end of it Natasha had a little too much to drink and started flirting with Steve. No one had ever seen her like this and Bucky did not quite enjoy it. Steve tried to sit her down and stop her from embarrassing herself. But she did not go along with that because she roundhouse kicked him in the head so hard it had knocked him clean out. At that instant before anyone could stop him Tony ran over to hold back Bucky while Loki checked on Steve. Tony had finally talked Bucky into calmness and they thought it best to leave the party then before anything pursued. As Bucky and Loki helped Steve out of the house and into the car Tony was going to drive Steve's car back to his place and then let Bucky take over from there. When they reached Stark tower Bucky thanked them for all of their help and told them a goodnight. As Bucky was driving Steve's car he had decided to wake up finally after everything.

"Hey Stevie, how are you feeling?" Bucky asked while rubbing Steve's leg.

"Oh god, what happened?" Steve asked with much confusion.

"Oh, Natasha was flirting and you tried to calm her down but she didn't really agree with you and roundhouse kicked out in the head which let to you being knocked out on the floor." Bucky told him with a chuckle.

"Well no wonder my head hurts so much." Steve said while he rested his head back down onto the back of the seat. As him and Bucky returned home they went straight to bed because of Steve's throbbing head. Bucky tried his best to make his partner comfortable by snuggling him and getting anything he needed for his head. Bucky just let Steve melt into his arms with comfort and drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting new people

Chapter 4  
Steve had woken up with a splitting headache from the events that happened last night. Bucky had woken up before Steve did and fixed him some breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and some coffee. As Bucky was getting done with the meal he had heard Steve yawn in the bedroom. Bucky then went down the hallway and jumped on top of Steve  
waking him up with a kiss.

"Good Morning." Steve said as he turned to lay on his back and look at Bucky.

"How's your head?" Bucky asked while getting off of him.  
"It hurts horribly." Steve said while unwrapping himself from the covers. As soon as Steve had unwrapped himself from the covers Bucky wrapped him back up.  
"I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed." Bucky told Steve. Steve sat back while Bucky went and got the plate with eggs, bacon, toast and fresh coffee. Bucky came back with the tray and gave it to Steve.

"Well this way better than those K rations, is it not." Steve said with a laugh. "Oh yes it is." Bucky  
said laughing back." When do you have to go back to S.H.E.I.L.D?" Bucky asked Steve while starting to eat his bacon.

"I have to go every Monday and Thursday." Steve answered him back. They had finished eating and Bucky went to load the dishwasher while Steve attempted to get out of bed. Steve's head was hurting so much that him and Bucky had a pretty relaxing day. When at about 7:00 there was a knock at the door. Bucky opened the door very quietly trying not to wake up Steve because he had taken a lot of headache medicine and went to sleep on the couch. When he opened the door Stark and Loki were standing in the doorway holding Frigga.

"Hey Bucky, can we come in and check on Steve?" Stark asked Bucky.

"Sure, but he has fallen asleep on the couch due to the medicine, so please try not to wake him." Bucky told them while they came in.

"How is he?" Loki asked.

"Pretty good, I have just been letting him rest." Bucky said. Stark set down Frigga and she climbed onto Steve and just layed down on his chest.

"Frigga, don't bother him..." Loki said before she had fallen asleep.

"Oh she is perfectly fine." Bucky said while sitting down in a nearby chair. Loki had gotten up and started looking around the house. Bucky decided to follow him while Stark was busy looking through the S.H.I.E.L.D updates JARVIS had sent him over his phone.

"I cannot believe he kept this." Loki said as he touched the picture in the hallway of him and Steve kissing at sunset.

"So you are him." Bucky said while rounding the corner.

"Oh, so you know." Loki answered back.

"No... i just thought that it was a puppy love because you are married to Stark and have a child with him." Bucky told Loki. As Loki turned around his skin started to change into his pale blue form. Bucky started to back up a little.  
"Loki! Are you all right?" Stark said as he rounded the corner and saw him turning blue.

"Loki, sweetie calm down, everything is going to be quite fine, ok?" Stark said while walking slowly  
over to Loki.

"Uh...Stark...what is happening to him?" Bucky asked nervously.

"Oh he is fine..." Stark told him while calming down his husband.

"I think it might be time to tell you more about us Bucky." Stark said while walking Loki into the living room and sitting him down next to the sleeping Frigga and Steve.  
"Bucky...," Loki started, "I am a Frost Giant from Jotunheim. Which means my true form is a pale shade of blue. Now I can control this with my emotions and if I happen to touch something from there. Take Frigga for example she is partly from Jotunheim. Now see if I change to my pale blue shade and touch her, she will also change into the same color." Loki told Bucky trying not to give him too much information at once.

"Ok, one question, what is Jotunheim?" Bucky asked as he listened to Loki very carefully.

"Jotunheim is one of the nine are 8 other realms. They are called Alfheim, Asgard,Hel, Jotunheim, Midgard, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim,Vanaheim." Loki went on then to explain each of the realms to Bucky. Once they had finished it was already midnight. It was really late and everyone was so tired, too tired to drive, so Bucky had just shown them to the guest room. They didn't want to wake Frigga so they just let her sleep with Steve in his arms on the couch. Bucky had gotten a blanket to cover up Steve and the little sleeping Frigga. Bucky then went into the bedroom and went to bed himself. Soon after he had felt someone crawl into the bed with him. Bucky had turned around and felt the warm embrace of Steve's body wrapped around him.

"Mm...Where's Frigga." Bucky asked sleepily and soft voice.

"I put her with Stark and Loki in the guest room." Steve told him as he kissed the side of Bucky's head.


	5. Chapter 5: sex

Chapter 5  
The next morning Bucky had woken up next morning with Frigga cuddling up against him. Bucky had gotten up and carried Frigga out into the living room. Bucky was met by Steve at the entrance way into the living room.

"Well I see that she is warming up to you quite nicely" Steve said while taking Frigga and giving him a light kiss. Loki and Stark were sitting on the couch watching Say yes to the Dress which was their favorite show to watch together. Steve walked over and handed Frigga to Loki.

"Hello there little one, welcome back." Loki said as he fixed her hair to where it was not in her eyes.

"So, Stevie how is your head feeling this morning." Bucky asked as he sat down next to Steve and leaned back to melt into Steve's warm body. Steve looked over to see that Loki and Stark were doing the same exact thing. They had ended up sitting exactly in the same position.

"Well Loki and little Frigga we might as well head back to the tower, Pepper may be worried." Stark said while grabbing Frigga so Loki could get up.

"How has she been doing? I know it must have been hard on her with Hawkeye leaving her with no help  
with Thomas." Steve asked them ask they were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah it has been hard on her, but she has sorted it all out. She is doing pretty good for her first child." Stark said.

"Ok Frigga say bye to Steve and Bucky." Loki said as he held her close to them. Frigga tried to grab onto Steve and Bucky but couldn't reach them enough. Bucky held one of his fingers up to let her grab onto and hold until she had to leave with her parents.

"Well that was an interesting night, even if I was asleep for most of it." Steve told Bucky. Bucky was  
starting to move.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked him.

"Nothing...I was just wondering... did you know that Loki is a frost giant from Jotunheim?" Bucky asked Steve while looking him directly in the eyes. "Yes" Steve said very soon.

"Why did you not tell me?" Bucky asked him.

"Well you would have found out soon enough." Steve said while putting his hand onto Bucky's bent leg.  
"Well I found that out last night and that you and him also had a little fling for a while." Bucky said very rudely while pushing Steve away from him.

"Bucky, I didn't think it really mattered because it was just puppy love and besides I am with my true love now!" Steve screamed before covering his mouth with his hand. Bucky just stood there in awe for a couple of seconds. Bucky went and sat down next to him.  
"I am really the love of your life?" Bucky asked Steve very sweetly.

"Yeah" Steve said while grabbing his hand and rubbing it.  
"Steve...You are the love of my life too." Bucky said before he leaned in for a very passionate kiss. Steve all of a sudden stood up and lead Bucky back into the bathroom. The couple decided they needed a shower, figuring it would help them unwind from the long and stressful day they'd had. Steve's shower was enormous, and it amazed Bucky as they undressed and stepped into it. The nice tile was very white and clean and Bucky fiddled with the shower head a bit, attempting to adjust it and it coming off in his hands.

"I…uh…Steve?" Steve laughed and turned the shower on, the shower head spraying out all over Bucky's chest.  
"It's not broken, it's removable. Took me a while to figure it out myself." Bucky seemed to ponder this as he looked around at what was in his lovers shower. There was a bottle of head and shoulders 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and a bar of dove soap, which was all fine and dandy, but there was a little something else laying off to the side and Bucky gulped a bit.

"S-Steve…what is that?" He pointed to the object and Steve blushed deeply, walking over and picking it up.

"It was a present from Tony. He said we were going to need it…but I didn't know what to do with it, so I asked Loki…" Bucky eyed the star spangled item, elongated, rounded off, and with a push button on it.  
"And?" Steve blushed again and looked away, unable to look Buck in the eyes.

"I'm supposed to bed you with it. There is some American Dream next to my shampoo…" Bucky grinned and chuckled happily, grabbing the container of lube and squirting some in his hand.  
"Do it then." He grabbed the vibrator and rubbed it in his hands, slicking it up and handing it back to Steve, pressing his chest against the cool tile of the shower. Steve shoved the vibrator in Bucky and pressed the button, his counterpart immediately screaming in pleasure.  
"O-Oh Stevie! We have to thank Stark for this wonderful gift!" He moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Steve pushed it all the way to the end and Bucky was putty in his hands, body shaking and nearing orgasm in a matter of minutes. Steve frowned, pulling the device out and earning a disapproving whimper from his boyfriend.  
"Well YOU can thank Stark, I don't much like this device. I want to feel you." Steve turned the vibrator to its highest setting and pressed it firmly against Bucky's cock as he thrust into him, earning a yelp and the calling out of his name.  
"Fuck the shit out of me, fuck me fuck me fuck me." Steve had never seen Bucky in this much need before, blaming the device they'd received. Steve grabbed the shower head and made sure the water was on as hot as possible, grabbing Bucky by the neck in a choke hold and spraying the searing water on Bucky's dick.  
"AAAAAAAH, OHHHH FUCK!" Bucky cried out, in a lot of pain, but in a good way.

"Choke me harder….mmm….spank me. I've been bad, cappy." Steve happily obliged, spanking Bucky hard and leaning up to bite his shoulder. He fucked him hard as his teeth bit into his skin, marring the porcelain perfection and a little blood trickling into Steve's mouth.  
"You taste so good baby boy…if I were a vampire I'd drink you dry." He moved the vibrator up and down along Bucky's purple member, it straining hard and attempting to hold the orgasm back.  
"But I can milk you dry, now can't I?" He purred into his loves ear, twisting one of his nipples hard and sucking on the back of his neck, feeling Bucky's ass muscles clamp down around his cock in a hot, damp, moist, death grip of bliss. Steve uttered profanity as he blew his load in Bucky and Bucky sprayed the wall with his thick, delicious semen. Bucky gasped trying to catch his breath after that much enjoyable intercourse. Steve reached over and turned off the shower, while still inside of Bucky. Steve pulled out of Bucky while turning him around. Steve pulled Bucky closer and gave him a very deep and long kiss.  
Steve had opened the shower door and walked out leaving Bucky. Bucky leaned his head back onto a different side of the shower and thought to himself "How did I end up so lucky?". Bucky soon exited the bathroom and went to the bedroom to slip on his boxers and got to bed where his, yes his, boyfriend would be to the end.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby

Chapter 6  
Time Jump: 1 1/2 month(s) later  
Steve and Bucky had gotten up extremely early because Bucky was feeling extremely sick and Steve could not just go back to sleep while Bucky was feeling sick. They had migrated to the couch until Bucky was feeling better. Steve had sat down on the couch and Bucky laid his head down onto Steve's lap. About 15 minutes later Steve had noticed that Bucky had fallen asleep onto his lap. Steve did not want to wake him so he just let Bucky lay there and get his rest.

Bucky Barnes, Steve thought to himself, How did I get so lucky to have you. As Bucky lay there asleep Steve was starting to get tired and drowsy. Steve then ended up dosing off to sleep on the couch with Bucky.  
Later Steve had woken up to the sound of a fan coming from the bathroom. Steve rushed to the bathroom door. From inside the bathroom Bucky heard a knock at the door.

"Bucky, baby, are you ok?" Steve asked while fiddling with the door handle.

"Yeah, I am fine." Bucky said while gasping for air. Bucky reached up from next to the toilet and opened the door. As soon as Steve caught sight of Bucky, He rushed in and sat down next to him.

"Bucky what's wrong?" Steve asked while holding Bucky's head up.

"I just am feeling sick all of a sudden." Bucky told Steve as he shut the lid on the toilet. Steve helped Bucky off of the floor and took him to the couch. Steve went to the kitchen and got Bucky a glass of water then put an alka-selker pill in to the glass.

"Thanks Stevie." Bucky said while taking the glass from Steve. Steve sat down next to Bucky and wrapping his arms around him. Bucky relaxed within the hug. Bucky took a couple sips form the water glass.

"Steve.I.I.I have to tell you something." Bucky said while setting down his glass and unwrapping Steve from him.

"When I had gotten the injections of the serum like you and had gotten out of the chamber, there were a few side effects." Bucky said.

"Like what kind of side effects?" Steve asked him while grabbing Bucky's hand.

"The scientists that injected me had told me that my reproductive system had changed and had made it possible for me to carry a child." Bucky said as he looked Steve in the eyes wait for his approval/reaction.

"But why did that not happen to me when I got injected?" Steve asked.

"The people that injected me with it did it in a wrong order and you had the serum correctly." Bucky said as he was just watching Steve facial expressions. Steve just sat there in shock for a minute.

"I knew it; you think I am a freak, don't you." Bucky stood up while starting to cry.

"Bucky, Bucky, You are perfect just the way you are, ok, don't cry please." Steve said while wiping the tears off of Bucky's face. Bucky sat down next to Steve while wiping the remainder of his tears off of his face.

"I love you Bucky and I am so happy with you and I always will be." Steve said as he looked into Bucky's eyes. Bucky was filled with emotions and pushed Steve back to lie on the couch. Bucky laid down on top of Steve while letting their lips meet. Steve smiled into the first kiss, and teased Bucky by not letting his tongue enter his mouth. Bucky felt Steve's arms reaching up around him. Bucky had then found an entrance into Steve's mouth. Steve and Bucky's tongues fought for dominance and Steve let Bucky win just because. Bucky felt Steve's bulging erection against his thigh. While Steve and Bucky kept moving their tongues in sync with each other's. Bucky reached down and started palming him through his sweat pants. Steve pulled Bucky's hand away from his genital area.

"Bucky… I have this policy, how you never need to have sex if you are pregnant, even if you are this far along." Steve said as he rubbed Bucky's arms.

"Ok, well we do not know if I have a child yet or not." Bucky said while getting up off of Steve.

"I could go to the store on the corner and pick up a test to make sure." Steve said as he was getting up. As Steve went to go slip some jeans then go grab his keys. Steve kissed Bucky bye and left to go and find one. As soon as Steve had left, Bucky went and looked at the full body mirror in the bed room. He lifted up his shirt and rubbed his stomach.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you are even there, but you will have the most wonderful parents and we will love you no matter what." Bucky said while holding his stomach. Soon after Steve had returned with the test and had given it to Bucky. Bucky had gone into the bathroom and followed the instructions on the box. Bucky had come out after of 3 minutes of wait for the result. Bucky just stood in the doorway holding the test in his hands.

"Well…Bucky what is the result?" Steve asked as he stood up from the couch. Steve walked over to Bucky and waited for him to say something.

"Steve, I…I…I'm having a child." Bucky said calmly and softly while looking back down at the test. Steve hugged Bucky and spun around in a circle. After that excitement Bucky was just in awe the rest of the night. Steve and Bucky had went to bed at 11:30 PM. When Bucky had climbed into the bed and felt Steve's bare chest next to him. Bucky smiled before melting into the soldier's warm and comforting snuggle.


	7. Chapter 7: Troubles

Chapter 7  
The next morning Bucky woke up next to Steve as usual.

"Good Morning Bucky." Steve said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good Morning." Bucky answered back while opening his eyes to the best view of the day.

"How are you feeling today?" Steve asked Bucky while Bucky laid his head down onto his chest.

"I'm fine, as of right now." Bucky answered back while Steve leaned his head over to rest on top of Bucky's head. They laid in bed for about 2 more hours just cuddling until the phone rang. Steve had gotten up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Steve asked as he brought the phone back into the bedroom to sit back down with Bucky.

"Hey there Steve", it was Stark, "But hey I was wondering if we could bring Frigga over to visit, because all she has been saying is Cap, Cap. Which we think means that she misses you." Stark was telling Steve. "Oh, no me and Bucky would have to have Frigga and you two visit." Steve told Stark as Bucky laid his head back down onto Steve.

"Ok we will come over there at about 4 or 5." Stark said.

"Ok we will see y'all then." Steve said. Steve had gotten up and fixed some coffee. He had expected for Bucky to be out of bed by then. Steve went back into the bedroom and saw Bucky still lying there smiling.

"Bucky, come on, you have to get up because Stark and Loki are coming over." Steve said as he walked over and tried to get him out of bed. Bucky saw Steve's hand reaching for him when he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him back down onto the mattress.

"Bucky, Steve said with a laugh, we can't mess around, our goddaughter is coming in a few hours." Steve said trying to persuade him out of the room. Bucky had finally gotten up with the promise of coffee. Steve had changed into his usual old jeans and a grey T-shirt. While Bucky had his sweat pants on with his black T-shirt on. As Steve was making a little veggie plate for Stark and Loki visit the doorbell rang, Bucky answered it and there was Stark, Loki and Frigga.

"Hello James." Stark said as he came in through the door.

"How do you know my first name?" Bucky asked as he closed the door.

"Oh I make it my business to find out everything about who is in contact with anything dealing with Frigga, for her safety." Stark said as he sat down with Frigga and Loki. Bucky had a smirk on his face as he walked over to get the veggie plate Steve had prepared.

"Calm down." Steve mouthed to Bucky as he grabbed the plate. Bucky walked over with Steve and sat down across from them. As soon as Frigga had seen Steve she started wiggling, and trying to grab for him.

"Cap… Cap." Frigga said while reaching for him.

"Oh, come here little one." Steve said as taking her from Loki.

"Since we left that one morning she has been saying that a lot, we think she missed you and Bucky." Loki said as he leaned back onto the couch.

"So… Steve, How have you and Bucky been since we were here last?" Stark asked while he wrapped one of his arms around Loki.

"Oh nothing really." Steve said as he put a hand onto Bucky's knee trying to gesture to tell them about his pregnancy.

"Um… we have some exciting news," Bucky started as he sat up, "I am pregnant." Bucky said as he looked at Steve for approval. Stark and Loki sat there in shock for a couple of seconds.

"Congrats!" Stark said as he stood up to give Bucky a hug. After that had happened Steve had Frigga sitting on his lap playing peek-a-boo with her.

"Peek-a- boos" Steve said as he uncovered his eyes. Frigga giggled and so did Steve, Bucky and Stark. Loki had started his mood swings in his pregnancy and he would get these little fits of criticism. Stark was hoping that nothing would happen but he had glanced at him and saw that he was about to say something that would piss somebody off.

"Steve… you are a lowly mortal attempt at godliness, and deep down you must know that you are pathetic and weak just like the rest of your god forsaken realm. False magic and stolen powers make you no less of a coward!" Loki busted out saying. Stark grabbed him and tried to calm him down before things got out of hand. But things were too late because Bucky had enough.

"Ok look Loki I have had enough of your shit, you need to calm your ass down and listen. Apparently you are just mad that you don't come from the USA. You also need to stop turning blue just because your emotions get a little frazzled every now and then doesn't mean that you can just bust out your blue ass skin and red eyes. You also might be jealous just because our baby will not have to worry about turning blue randomly when it cries or gets mad. Oh and apparently everyone knows about your little hook-ups with Thor your so called brother except Mr. Stark here, you should be ashamed of yourself when you have a child here and then you go off and get knocked up by someone else!" Bucky screamed into Loki's face.

"Wait… Loki when you were visiting Thor in Asgard you were fucking him?!" Stark said as he was about to cry. Loki just stood there for a few minutes trying to say something but nothing came out. He then ran out of the door without saying anything. Loki ran out of the door and Stark chased after him. As soon as stark had gotten out of the door and down to the bottom of the street Loki was gone and nowhere to be found. Stark runs into the house and went straight to the couch where Loki was last. Steve tried to give him Frigga to maybe help with the pain. Stark just pushed her away and turned over to cry.

"Stark, I didn't mean to make him leave you." Bucky said trying to comfort him.

"I know I don't blame you, I just cannot believe that he would cheat on me when we have a child." Stark said while crying softly. Stark had lay there all day and even slept there when they went to bed. Before Steve and Bucky went to bed Steve went and got an extra blanket to lie over Stark and then sat Frigga on top of Stark so she could sleep. Bucky and Steve and Bucky then went to bed so they could sort this whole mess out tomorrow, hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8: babysitting

Chapter 8  
When Steve and Bucky woke up the next morning Stark was still sleeping on the couch snuggling with Frigga. Steve had started to fix some coffee when there was a knock at the door. Bucky was sitting on the couch when he heard the knock; Steve told him to stay there and went to go answer the door. Thor was standing there with Loki wanting to come in. Steve let them in the house and went to go wake Stark up.

"Stark…Stark!" Steve screamed at Stark as he shook him awake.

"What is it?" Stark asked as he opened his eyes.

"Tony." Loki said hesitantly.

"L. ?" Stark asked as he turned around to see Loki standing above him. Tony handed Steve Frigga and grabbed Loki to hug him tightly. Thor was sitting down onto one of the chairs near Tony.

"Tony, we have to talk and Thor is here to help." Loki said as he sat down next to Tony.

"Is this about what is between you two?" Tony asked as he looked back and forth from Loki and Thor. "Yes," Thor said, "this relationship that me and Loki had was in our teenage years while we were still back in Asgard but it means nothing now." Thor told Tony while continuing.

"Besides I have Jane now and you have a beautiful child with Loki." Thor stopped to let Loki say something. Loki took hold of Tony's hand.

"I love you and Frigga, which means that I could never hurt you or her ever." Loki said while looking into Tony's eyes for forgiveness.

"Loki," Tony answered back, "I love you with all of my heart and I am wondering if we can go home now?" Loki just sat there and laughed then grabbed Tony by the neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. Steve was sitting with Bucky on the couch together with Frigga. She had fallen asleep on Bucky as Steve was messing with Bucky's long jet black hair. Loki and Tony were getting ready to leave and Steve had started to wake up Frigga when Loki stopped him.

"Steve do you mind if she stays here for a night because she really missed you when we left last time. We have an overnight bag for her in the car." Loki said as he took hold of Tony hand.

"Bucky and I would love to keep her till tomorrow, wouldn't we?" Steve asked Bucky while he rubbed his arm. Bucky just nodded his head in approval while fixing Frigga's hair back from her face. Loki and Tony left the house after giving Frigga goodbye kisses. Thor however didn't leave with them, in fact he left when a knock was at the door. Thor went and answered it and Jane was standing there waiting for Thor to finish up. After Thor had left with Jane and everyone was gone. Steve was lying on the couch with Bucky and little sleeping Frigga.

"Now see this is what it will be like when our little bundle of joy comes." Steve said while resting his head onto Bucky's. Ow, Steve cried out before placing a hand on the scar where Natasha had kicked him that night, "What's wrong" Bucky asked as he turned his head to see.

"Nothing it is just that place where Natasha had kicked me." Steve said wincing.

"Do you want some ice?" Bucky asked Steve.

"No, I will be fine." Steve said as Bucky had turned on the TV and switched it to the History Channel, which was of course their favorite channel; As Bucky sat down the remote Frigga had started to wake up.

"Steve, here take Frigga, I want to check in her bag to see if she has any toys, diapers, and everything she needs to stay overnight." Bucky said while handing over baby Frigga and getting up to look in the bag.

"What does she have?" Steve asked while bouncing Frigga on his leg.

"She has about 10-15 diapers, two sets of clothes and baby bottles." Bucky said as he kept looking in the green bag.

"Frigga, you have no toys." Steve said to Frigga as she giggled. Bucky zipped up the bag and sat back down right next to Steve and laid his head down on Steve's shoulder. Steve put Frigga down onto the bright red carpet and went into the closet to find clothes for him and Bucky. He always picks out Bucky's clothes because Bucky would put on something that would never match. As Steve was picking out some clothes Bucky sat down onto the carpet to play with Frigga. Frigga took hold of Bucky's finger and started giggling. Steve had picked out their clothes and had told Bucky that he was going to get ready. Steve had gotten out of the shower and just wrapped a towel around his waist, while he was finishing shaving Bucky came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve laughed as Bucky leaned his head down to rest on Steve's bare back.

"Bucky, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he set down the shaver and turned around to look at Bucky.

"I don't know I just thought I would give you a hug." Bucky said as he grabbed Steve and hugged him. Steve wrapped his arms around him to give it back, Steve felt something hit his foot, he looked down and little Frigga was sitting there looking up at them. Bucky reached down and picked her up. "Come on little one, Stevie has to finish getting ready." Bucky told her as he was carrying her on his hip. Before Bucky had time to go and sit down with Frigga, Steve grabbed his arm to bring his close enough for a kiss. While Steve was kissing Bucky, Frigga took her hand and hit Bucky gently on the cheek.

"Ow, Frigga what was that for?" Bucky asked jokingly knowing that she can't answer back. Steve gave Bucky a little kiss before he headed back into the living room to set Frigga down. Steve came out a few moments later to watch Frigga so Bucky could get ready. After about fifteen minutes Bucky had gotten ready, Steve was sitting there rocking Frigga back and forth in his arms. Steve handed Bucky the almost asleep Frigga to put her out in the car seat in Steve's Chevy cruze. Steve grabbed the green bag and his keys then went out to meet Bucky and Frigga at the car. Steve drove to Target with Bucky and Frigga, who was asleep. Bucky unloaded her from the car seat and into the buggy that Steve had gotten. As they entered the shop they went straight to the baby section and found some cute clothing, toys and everything that you would need for a child. Bucky was pushing Frigga and the cart around the area when he noticed that Frigga had reached out and grabbed this teddy bear that had a Captain America suit on. Steve saw what she had grabbed and just laughed.

"Frigga do you really want that?" Steve asked as he looked at her for some sign of approval. Frigga just squeezed the bear tightly when Bucky glanced over and saw that there were more. Iron Man, Loki, Thor, Natasha, Hawkeye, and even himself. Steve saw what Bucky was glancing at.

"Ok well how much are they?" Steve asked while looking for a price.

"They are all 1.00 each" Bucky said while pointing at a sign next to them. Steve grabbed the Iron Man, Loki, Thor, Bucky, Natasha, Hawkeye, and Frigga already had hold of the Captain America one. After they had grabbed everything and checked out Steve's cell phone rang.

"Hey Steve, I was just checking in on Frigga to see how she is doing." Stark said.

"Oh Frigga is just being a little angel, she is asleep right now the car ride might have tired her out." Steve said while looking back to see what she was doing.

"Car ride?" Stark asked.

"Yeah we noticed that she didn't have any toys with her so we went and bought some." Steve said while starting the car. "Oh thanks, Stark said, Well I will let you drive back home. Bye" Stark said before hanging up the phone. Bucky had fastened Frigga into the car seat while she was still holding onto the Captain America teddy bear. Bucky got into the car and Steve drove back home with them. When they arrived back at the house Bucky went into the trunk and got the rest of the teddy bears while Steve grabbed Frigga out of her car seat and she had a very tight grip on the Cap. Bear. After they had went into the house it was already past 10:30, which meant that they had to get in bed. Steve changed Frigga into her blue and purple polka dotted footie pjs on. Then Steve grabbed every one of the bears he had bought her and put them in relationship order. He put Tony and Loki next to Frigga and each other. Then he put himself and Bucky together or at least tried to because Frigga was not letting go of that Cap. Bear. Then he put everyone else around her, Bucky came out of the bathroom to look into the little crib that they had bought when Loki had her so if she was staying over she could sleep there. Bucky had his normal sleepwear on which consisted of just grey long and thin pajama pants. Steve had almost the same wear except the bottoms where black. As they told Frigga goodnight, they climbed into bed. Steve gave Bucky a kiss on the side of the head as he always does before they go to bed. Bucky then melted into his soldier's arms and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: accident

Chapter 9  
Steve and Bucky had been woken up by Frigga at three in the morning and could not go back to sleep. Bucky grabbed Frigga to calm her down while Steve went into the living room to lie down onto their black sectional couch. Bucky came in with crying Frigga and sat down next to the half-asleep Steve.

"Is this what it will be like when our baby comes?" Steve said jokingly as he rested his head back onto the couch.

"I guess so, but maybe it will not be this bad" Bucky said as he rocked Frigga back to sleep. Bucky laid down his head onto Steve's chest and Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and they all went back to sleep.  
It was about 9 Am and Frigga was crawling about the house. She had crawled into the bathroom and started looking in the lower cabinet, which was they only one she could reach, Frigga sat down and started grabbing random things. She then found a plastic bottle she opened up the bottle and started smelling apples. She put the bottle up to her mouth and pressed the bottle, some of it had landed in her mouth. Frigga started crying which woke up Bucky and Steve. They followed the sound of the screaming and found Frigga sitting in the bathroom floor with the bottle of American Dream open and all over her face. Steve grabbed Frigga while Bucky started cleaning the floor.

"Frigga, why did you open the apple gel, huh?" Steve said as he was wiped the lube off of her.

"Ok, we have to find a better place apparently." Bucky said while he was finishing up cleaning the floor from where Frigga had made a mess.

"Whoa, there is way too much apple scent coming from her and the bathroom." Steve said as he waved away some of it from his nose.

"How are we going to get rid of the apple smell off of Frigga when we meet up with Tony and Loki for the double date?" Bucky asked as he took Frigga away from Steve to change her clothes. Bucky walked back into the living room with Frigga and Steve followed with her new themed teddy bears. Steve set them down on the couch with Frigga. Bucky and Steve went into the bathroom to devise a plan of how to mask the smell of apples. Bucky was walking over to the tub to start some water so they could perhaps get some of the scent off of Frigga. As Bucky was walking over to start the water the floor was slippery where the lube had spilled, Steve was standing in front of the sink and felt something pull at the bottom of his shirt. He turned around and Bucky had slipped and fell onto the floor of the bathroom. Bucky was just lying there laughing as Steve sat down next to Bucky.

"Enjoying the floor, Bucky?" Steve asked jokingly as he brushed off some lint that was on his pants.

"Not really." Bucky answered back as he leaned in for a kiss. They shared a kiss for a moment and continued to clean up little Frigga mess. Bucky stopped the running water and went to go grab Frigga and put her in the bath. Steve had picked everything up that she had moved and found a safe place for the lube.

"Ok, Miss Frigga, let's get you clean." Bucky said as he set her in the water as he grabbed the bubble bath bottle. He put a little of the scented liquid in the water.

"Bucky, what scent is that?" Steve asked as he grabbed the bottle from Bucky.

"Apple." Bucky answered back.

"Aren't we trying to get the apple scent off of her?" Steve asked as he kneeled down to help him.

"Yes, but if Loki and Tony smell apples we can just tell them that we had apple scented bubble bath and we washed her with it." Bucky said with a smirk. Steve wiped Bucky's hair away from his face. Frigga was giggling and splashing the water in the bath. After she had finished getting clean Bucky dried her off while Steve went and got her a diaper and some clothes. Bucky put on her diaper and slipped on the white and pink pants, then put on her white shirt which had a path of strawberries in the middle of the shirt. Steve picked her up and went to set her down. Bucky went into the kitchen and started fixing something to eat for him and Steve. Steve went into Frigga's bag again and grabbed one of the baby food jars and her red colored spoon. Steve looked at the jar, it read, babies first taste: Carrots. He opened the jar and took out a little spoonful to give to Frigga.

"Here comes the plane" Steve said as he made a whooshing sound. Bucky laughed in the kitchen listening to Steve pursue Frigga to eat her food.

"Do you think you can do any better?" Steve asked Bucky after he heard him laugh.

"I don't know let me try." Bucky said while setting down the pan on top of the stove which he was going to use to cook some fish. Bucky walked over and sat in front of Steve and took the jar and spoon from Steve. Bucky spooned a little bit of carrot on the spoon.

"Frigga, Bucky said as he looked at her, look at this spoon it has yummy carrots on it and it would really help me if you ate this." Bucky was saying in a little baby voice. Frigga leaned forward and opened her mouth, Bucky slipped the red spoon in and Frigga swallowed. Bucky looked at Steve and flirty moved one eyebrow up. Steve kissed Bucky and smiled within the kiss.

"See I told you that I could make her eat." Bucky said as he gave Frigga another spoonful. Steve got up and finishes what meal Bucky had started preparing as Bucky fed Frigga the rest of the carrots. Bucky finished cleaning up Frigga's face from the carrots and went to throw away the jar. Steve was make the last preparations on the salmon that he had cooked, Bucky came up behind him and hugged him around the waist, and laid his head down onto Steve's back. Steve was smiling.

"Bucky, what are you doing?" Steve asked playfully.

"Nothing, I just feel like cuddling." Bucky answered back while still holding onto Steve.

"Well the fish is done and we can do that after we eat." Steve said as he unwrapped Bucky arms from his waist and turned around to give him a kiss. "Ok" Bucky answered back as he took one of the plates and kissed Steve back. They went and sat down at the table and ate their meal. When they had finished Bucky went and turned on the dishwasher, Steve had moved Frigga's bears into the loveseat on the other side of the room while she was sleeping over there. Steve had turned on America's next great baker while Bucky was sitting down next to him. Steve was setting the remote down onto the table when Bucky came over. Steve was leaning against one of the couch with his legs bent. Bucky came over and sat down in between Steve's legs to lean against him so Steve could wrap his arms around him. Bucky laid his head back onto Steve's chest and closed his eyes.  
"Bucky, Bucky wake up." Steve said as he was shaking him gently. Bucky had started to wake up but pretended to still sleep. Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky, just like in the snow white and sleeping beauty, Bucky felt the kiss on his lips and started smiling.

"I knew you were faking" Steve said as he got up and picked up Frigga from the carpet.

"Come on, get up and get ready we have to go and meet Tony and Loki then go on our little date night." Steve said Bucky grabbed Frigga while Steve grabbed the keys and her bag. Bucky loaded her into the car seat and him and Steve left to go meet Tony and Loki. When they pulled up to the restaurant Bucky was in awe because he had never been to one this fancy. Loki rushed to the car and grabbed Frigga; Tony saw what she was holding and laughed.

"Where did you get this?" Tony asked while trying to take it away from her.

"Uh, Tony you might not want to do that, she loves that thing." Steve said while coming onto the sidewalk. Steve took Bucky's hand and walked with Tony and Loki into the restaurant.

"Welcome to la'che illion." Steve heard someone say as he opened up the door.

"Uh, Tony, Why is it this fancy?" Tony looked at Steve with a smirk on his face.

"My dear Steve you should know that I am fancy and my Loki here is a prince and we only deserve the best." Tony said as he followed the waitress to a booth. Frigga was asleep in her carrier and was setting in the middle Tony and Loki, and then on the other side of her was Steve and Bucky. The night went on as usual; they had their meal then went with their date. After everything had ended Tony and Loki took Frigga home while Steve and Bucky had more plans. Steve and Bucky got into the car.

"Well that was…a very tiny meal." Steve said while starting the car.

"Steve, are you still hungry as much as me?" Bucky asked as he looked up at Steve. Steve pulled out of the parking lot and went over to a Wendy's and got one of their old fashioned burgers. Steve and Bucky went home and ate their burgers.

"Steve why can't this just count as a date?" Bucky asked Steve as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Ok next time this will be our date night." Steve said while he finished his burger. Bucky and Steve finished their meal and get ready for bed. Bucky was walking down the hallway and snuck up behind Bucky and grabbed him around the hips. Bucky jumped.

"Did I scare you baby?" Steve asked as he was hugging Bucky.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Steve said while unwrapping Bucky. They went into Steve's bedroom as usual and went to sleep. Bucky felt the warm embrace of Steve's body next to him. Bucky made a sigh of relief because he finally was happy. Bucky went to sleep in Steve's arms.

"Bucky Barnes, I love you so much." Steve whispered into Bucky's ear before he went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday

Chapter 10  
Bucky had woken up early before Steve so he could cook him a nice breakfast. Today was a very special day, it was Steve's birthday. Bucky had been planning this all week, first he was going to cook him a nice breakfast in bed, then he was going to take Steve for a picnic on an apple orchard because he knew that it reminded Steve of his childhood, then they were coming back home where Steve's present would be waiting. Bucky finished setting up the plate with bacon, eggs, and a cup of freshly ground coffee. Bucky had put it all on a tray and carried it into the bedroom where Steve was still asleep.

"Stevie," Bucky said as he walked into the room, he walked over and laid a kiss on Steve's forehead. Steve started to move and finally sat up.

"Good Morning, Steve said as he wiped his eyes, what's all this?" Steve asked Bucky while he sat down the tray.

"Just breakfast in bed, no big deal" Bucky said pretending not to know that is was Steve's birthday.

"Oh well thank you baby." Steve said as he leaned up to give Bucky a kiss. Steve sat there and ate as Bucky lied down next to him.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Steve asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"No, I already ate." Bucky told Steve as he rested his head down onto Steve's shoulder. Steve felt a deep angst down in his stomach; he thought that Bucky had forgotten his birthday. Steve did not show that he was worried even though he felt it. Bucky had cleaned up the plates, pans, cups and everything.

"So… Bucky, do you have anything planned today?" Steve asked him as he sat down on the couch.

"Not that I know of." Bucky answered back while he was sitting down next to Steve. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky as he snuggled into him. Steve still had that feeling in his stomach, maybe Bucky had forgotten about his birthday. Steve looked at Bucky with a content look on his face and just sighed.

"I never thought that in all of my life I could ever be this happy." Steve said as he looked at Bucky. Bucky turned around to look at Steve.

"I love you Steve Rogers", Bucky said as he laid down on top of Steve waiting for an answer.

"I love you too." Steve said as he leaned up to give Bucky a kiss. Bucky kissed Steve; he moved his hands behind Steve's head and ran his fingers through Steve's short blonde hair. Bucky and Steve's lips interlocked as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky. Steve soft lips intertwined with Bucky's as he moved in with his tongue. Bucky followed Steve and entered his tongue into the mix. Bucky and Steve switched their tongues back and forth with each other's. Steve pulled away and gently nuzzled Bucky as they cuddled up together.

"Alright this has been good but you mister have to get ready." Bucky said as he got up and pulled Steve. "Where are we going?" Steve asked as Bucky was gently pushing him down the hallway. Steve went along with Bucky's orders and got ready. Bucky told him to sit down on the couch and wait for him to dress. Bucky finished and grabbed the keys; he walked toward Steve and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the door to the car. Steve got in the passenger side of the car and buckled his seat belt. As the belt fastened Steve looked up to see a picnic basket sitting on a red and white checkered cloth.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked while Bucky was starting the car.

"We are going on a picnic on an apple orchard for your birthday." Bucky said while he was backing up the car. Steve smiled and the feeling that he had all day was gone. Bucky and Steve arrived at the orchard and Bucky led Steve down a path to arrive at the middle of the field. Bucky laid down the checkered blanket and sat down with Steve; they took out everything that Bucky had packed. Steve and Bucky finished eating and Steve laid down as Bucky put everything back into the basket. Bucky laid down next to Steve and nuzzled into Steve's arms.

"This has been the best birthday ever; I mean I am here with my true love, Steve kissed Bucky on the fore head and continued to speak, and this beautiful orchard. I want nothing more." Steve said as he wrapped his arm around Bucky and laid his hand onto Bucky's chest.

"Stevie, you might want to wait before saying that." Bucky said as he grabbed Steve's hand.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as he looked down at Bucky.

"I mean that when we get home there might be a special present for you." Bucky answered back while he turned over onto his side and laying his hand onto Steve's chest.

"Bucky I want nothing more." Steve told him as he rubbed Bucky's arm.

"Well it is too late, when we go back home you will accept and love this gift I know it, I just want to rest here and enjoy a beautiful day with the man I love." Bucky was saying as he adjusted his head to where he was comfortable lying on Steve's chest. Steve sighed and kissed Bucky on top of his head. Bucky and Steve lied there for a few more minutes not wanting this day to end but it was time to go back home and give Steve his second present. As Bucky drove up to the house Steve saw what looked like a cherry red and black motorcycle sitting in the driveway with a bow on top. Bucky parked the car and Steve jumped out.

"Well do you like it?" Bucky asked as he got out of the car and walked over to Steve.

"Bucky, you really didn't have to do this." Steve said as he looked at the motorcycle in awe.

"Yes I did, you loved that motorcycle and so did I, so I got you a new one so it could be just like the old days." Bucky told him as he leaned against the bike biting his lip flirtingly. Steve walked over to him and grabbed his hips to pull Bucky in for a kiss. Steve kissed Bucky and they both smiled within it. As they shared the kiss Bucky grabbed the blue bow from the bike.

"Oh and there is one more present you have not opened yet." Bucky said as he stuck the bow on top of his head.

"Well why don't I go in and open it." Steve said flirtingly as he took hold of Bucky's hand and went into the house. Steve and Bucky went into the bedroom and before Bucky knew it, Steve had gotten both of Bucky's hands in his viselike grip above Bucky's head, and Steve was pinning Bucky to the wall using his lips. Steve's other hand grabs Bucky's shirt and yanks it off of him not breaking their kiss for no more than a second. Bucky's tongue tentatively strokes Steve's and joins in his slow, erotic dance. Steve's erection is pressing against Bucky's belly. Bucky started working at Steve's shirt; as soon as he had gotten it off of him Steve set Bucky down onto the bed and started undoing Bucky's pants. Steve rubbed Bucky's pregnant belly gently and planted a kiss, the only form of gentleness he planned on displaying tonight.  
"How about we get a little rough, Bucky? I'm in the mood for something different." Bucky grinned, so aroused he didn't much care what they did as long as he could feel Steve inside of him.  
"Go for it, Captain." Steve went to go get American Dream from the left side of the cabinet in the bathroom and also returned with several toys, tying a blindfold around Bucky's eyes. The next thing he knew he was feeling Steve move his arms above his head and cuff his hands to the bed posts, using chains to shackle his legs and have him spread eagle-wide. Now that Steve knew that Bucky couldn't go anywhere, it was time to turn the lights out and crank up the stereo. All I Want by Kodaline began to play, a soft and sad song, one he knew would stir plenty emotion inside his lover. He prepped Bucky and then took a large silver ball, pushing it into his asshole mercilessly. Bucky screamed in pained pleasure and Steve began to add the other, pushing the first ball so deep inside of him Bucky feared they may never get it out.

"Good boy, now…" Steve trailed off and grabbed the riding crop he had, slapping Bucky's legs hard as he pushed into him, the cool metal of the balls against his dick causing him to shiver.

"Ohh Bucky, you're so deep you little slut." Bucky's penis was already staining; Steve's words only making it throb.

"Ugh…f-fuuu…Steve!" Steve gave him another hard slap with the crop and bent over his lover's body. "Don't make me gag you Bucky Barnes, keep quiet." He leaned up all the way and took one of Bucky's nipples into his mouth, biting hard and suckling the sweet blood that he'd drawn.

"You taste so good." He whispered, pounding harder and harder into Bucky, the veins in the other soldier's penis looking as if they may burst. Cap pulled away from the pert yet bruised little nipple and pulled out some clothes pins, sticking them on his nipples in place of his teeth and then pulling out of Bucky, shoving his huge purple cock into his boyfriends mouth.

"Suck it." Bucky tried, but Steve was pounding in too hard, literally fucking the other man's throat, thankful that Bucky had no gag reflex.

"Suck, do it now!" He demeaned with a hard tug on Buck's hair, the other male sucking as best as he could, a deep heat building in both of their groins. They blew their load at the same time, Steve's scorching seed running down Bucky's throat.

"Good job private, I think you need to be promoted to a Corporal." Steve told Bucky panting. Steve took hold of Bucky's chin and lifted it up to kiss him; Steve tasted his cum on Bucky's lips. "I taste pretty good, huh baby?" Steve said while he layed down onto the bed, Bucky went and washed off the cum that was running down his neck. He put on some boxers and went to go lay down with Steve. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and laid his hand onto Bucky's chest.

"Oh fuck, Tony and Loki are coming over for your birthday later." Bucky said hitting his head.

"We will be fine." Steve said. They laid there for about an hour or so then got up and made everything ready for when Tony and Loki came for their visit. Later their doorbell rang and Bucky answered the door and Frigga crawled into the room still holding that Captain America teddy bear she had gotten from Steve. Tony and Loki came in the house and Frigga handed Steve a dandelion when he picked her up from the floor.  
Bucky shut the door and came to sit down with Steve who was holding Frigga. Tony and Loki sat down on the light green loveseat next to each other.

"Steve, Tony said, I have made you a birthday present that you and Bucky can use. It is a baby crib for the baby that you and Bucky are having. This crib will help you deal with the baby's tantrums because I was thinking if the serum is hereditary then the emotions will probably be more intense than an average child." Tony told Steve and Bucky as he walked over to turn it on. Steve and Bucky went over to the crib with Loki.

"Tony this seems a little high tech just for a baby." Steve said as he looked in the crib to see all of the contraptions.

"Yes it is a bit much but Tony is the only one who could make this." Loki said as he took hold of Tony's shoulder. Tony took hold of Loki's hips and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Yes, Tony contiuned, I have tested it even on our Frigga it is one-hundred percent safe.

"We also saw your new motorcycle Steve, who got that for you?" Tony asked as he went and sat down to talk about plans with Steve and Bucky.

"So have you two decided what you might name the child?" Tony asked while he picked up Frigga from the carpet.

"Yes if it is a girl we will name it Makayla and if it turns out to be a guy then we are going to name it Aiden." Steve answered back.

"Oh ok those are pretty names." Tony replied.

"Well, Loki said, we are going to go and let you enjoy your birthday." "Oh, well thank you for the crib and we hope to see you soon." Steve said as he stood up to say bye to them and Frigga. Tony and Loki left with Frigga. Bucky and Steve just cured up on the couch until it was time for bed. Bucky and Steve changed into their night wear and went to bed. Bucky felt Steve as always right next to him with his arm wrapped around his stomach. Steve and Bucky went to sleep without a care in the world.


	11. Chapter 11: Accident

Chapter 11  
Steve had gotten up early because he had to go in for the weekly meeting at S.H.E.I.L.D. Steve had gotten ready wrote Bucky a note for when he woke up. Before he left Steve went and gave Bucky a kiss goodbye on the forehead.  
Bucky slept in until about noon. He had woken up and went into the kitchen where there was a note from Steve.  
Dear Bucky, it read. Today is my weekly meeting at S.H.E.I.L.D. I will be back around five, Love you and see you later. Bucky got himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch and watched an episode of Amazing War Machines. When the episode was almost finished the phone started to ring and Bucky picked it up. "Good Morning, Baby." He heard Steve say. "Oh, Good Morning!" Bucky answered back. "So, what have you been up to?" Steve asked Bucky. "Oh nothing really, I watched an episode of Amazing War Machines." Bucky told Steve while he walked over to set down his coffee cup. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were awake and tell you that I love you." Steve told Bucky as he waited for a reply. "I love you too." Bucky answered back. He heard the line click off and set down the phone. Bucky decided to go out and test the motorcycle. He went and put on some jeans and light purple shirt with boots. He went outside and started the bike. Bucky grabbed the blue helmet and got on the bike. He backed out of the driveway and went out onto the street. He went onto 1540 street and turned onto 1500 road. He was driving down the long road and went around this curve. As he was riding around the curve he turned the handles to sharply and lost control. The bike went down onto its side and Bucky skidded across the pavement. Bucky fell off of the bike and rolled off of the road into a thorn patch. A truck which was behind him saw the crash and called 911 to tell them the location and waited there until the emergency services arrived.  
Steve was at S.H.E.I.L.D in the middle of the meeting when 9hisphone rang. It was a nurse at the hospital telling Steve that Bucky had been in a wreck with a motorcycle. Without hesitation Steve jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room to his car. Steve rushed over in his car and ran into the building. Bucky was in surgery from the wreck which meant that Steve had to wait in the room. About after 2 hours of waiting Bucky was allowed to have some visitors. Steve followed the doctor into Bucky's room that he had been admitted to. Steve saw him lying there with all of these IVs hooked up to him. "What happened?" Steve asked as he took hold of Bucky's lifeless hand. "Well according to a witness he went around a curve and leaned in too much and lost control. He was found in a ditch off of the side of the road with thorns all in him and his left arm was so damaged that it had to be replaced." The doctor replied as he hung Bucky's sheet on the door. "What did you replace his arm with?" Steve asked as he was pulling down the covers to look at the new arm. "We tried to make it as human as possible; we ended up making his new arm out of…" Steve cut the doctor off by screaming the word "METAL" because he had seen the new arm. Steve just sat down in awe wondering how he was going to explain this to Bucky. "One more question, Steve said, how is the baby?" "The baby is fine; it was too early in the pregnancy to do extreme damage. But when it is born it could have a defect, but it is a very small possibility." The doctor told Steve before leaving the room. Steve took hold of Bucky's hand and started crying a little because he thought that this was his entire fault, I mean it was his bike and he should have warned Bucky. "Bucky, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there but I want to be okay and I love you without any conditions and we can and will get through this." Steve stood up and kissed Bucky on the forehead and went out to call everyone to tell them what happened. Steve went home for a little while to pack an overnight bag and got some of his money because no matter what he was going to stay with Bucky until he was allowed to leave. Later Bucky was still in a coma and Tony, Loki, and Frigga had come to check out how Bucky and Steve were doing. When Tony and Loki sat down Frigga had found a way to climb onto the hospital bed that Bucky was laying on. Frigga crawled and sat down next to Bucky trying to wake him the best she could. Steve took Frigga off of the bed and held her. "Frigga, honey, Bucky is asleep right now but I promise that when he wakes up he will play with you." Steve told her in a little baby voice before sitting her back down on the bed where she was not in Bucky way. "Steve…what happened?" Tony asked him. "Well you remember that motorcycle that Bucky got me for my birthday yesterday… well he took it out on the road and wrecked." Steve said while tearing up. Loki walked over to Steve and rubbed his arm. "Steve, it will be fine, I'm sure that Bucky will wake up soon and you can live out your life with him forever." Loki was showing compassion towards Steve which was very unusual. Tony and Loki stayed for a while but Frigga had to go to bed early. While they had started to leave Bucky's heart monitor had started to beat more rapidly. Steve lifted his head and saw a nurse rushing in to check the monitor. Bucky all of a sudden opened his eyes and looked around the room. The first person he saw was Steve. The nurse checked his vitals and took out the tube that was in his throat helping him breathe. Bucky looked at his left arms and saw that it was now metal. "S…S…Steve, What happened?" Bucky asked Steve as he looked at his arm in shock. "Well you took out the motorcycle and crashed it, but your left arm was too damaged so they put the best and closest thing they could find that would suffice for an arm." Steve told him. Bucky was in shock but that point and couldn't believe what Steve was telling him. Steve stayed with Bucky every day and night; Bucky got news that he was allowed to go home tomorrow. "Steve, Bucky said, please go home and get some rest, I will be fine." Steve leaned up and took hold of Bucky's hand. "No, I am staying here with you until you can go home." Steve replied back.


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

Chapter 12  
Bucky was allowed to leave the hospital this morning and go back home. Steve helped him in any way he knew how. Bucky had learned to control his new arm very well, he could buckle the seat belt, eat and much more. Steve drove home while Bucky was sitting in the passenger seat moving his new fingers and watching them. Steve pulled up to the house and started to get out but he noticed that Bucky was not moving. "Bucky what's wrong?" Steve asked as he sat back down into the car. "Steve, I understand if you don't want to date me anymore, I mean who would want to date a freak with a metal arm." Bucky said while looking down at his arm in disappointment. "Bucky, Steve said while taking his hand and raising Bucky's head up to look at him, you are not a freak and I still love you no matter what. I will never be ashamed of you, ok, I love you." Steve finished while leaning in for a kiss. Bucky turned his head denying the kiss from Steve. Steve kissed him on the cheek anyway. Bucky got out of the car and went into the house with Steve. Bucky sat down in the pale green chair as Steve put everything away. Steve sat down on the couch and looked at Bucky. "Come over here." Steve told him while motioning with his hand. "No." Bucky answered back. Steve stood up and walked over to Bucky who was sitting in the chair and grabbed his left hand. "Bucky…come on." Steve said while pulling him up out of the chair and over to the couch. "Steve, I don't feel like it." Bucky told him while setting down on the couch as far away from Steve as he could. "Bucky look at me, I love you and I want to have snuggle time, so get your ass over here and snuggle with me!" Steve said as he leaned over and grabbed Bucky to pull him close. Bucky fell into his persuasion and moved against him. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, "Sorry if it's cold." Bucky said as he adjusted where the arm would barely touch him. Steve pulled Bucky's shoulder back down where it could touch him. "Bucky, I am telling you this every time that you doubt yourself, you don't have to change for anyone. I love you and you don't have to worry." Steve said while he rubbed Bucky's new arm. "Stop" Bucky told him as he pushed Steve's hand off. Steve quit and turned on an episode of the Vampire Diaries. When it was over Steve got up and fixed him and Bucky a sandwich. When he finished Steve went and set the plates down on the coffee table and sat back down next to Bucky. Bucky had gotten enough control over his new arm to eat. Steve looked at Bucky "Is it good?" Steve asked him. "Very" Bucky replied back to him. When they had finished eating their sandwiches, Steve and Bucky laid down on the sectional. Steve moved where Bucky's face was right next to his and their lips where lined up evenly. "Bucky are you still sad and embarrassed?" Steve asked him while running his hand thorugh Bucky's hair. "A little, I am just scared of hurting someone or something; I wish something could cheer me up." Bucky said as he rested his head down onto Steve's shoulder. Steve and Bucky laid there a little bit just watching another episode of the Vampire Diaries. "Hey Bucky, I have an idea of what could cheer you up." Steve said as he rested his head on the arm rest. "What?" Bucky answered back depressingly as he lifted his head up to look at him. Steve kissed Bucky passionately and he smiled. Bucky pulled away and laid his head back down. Steve laid his head back down and petted Bucky's head. "Wow, you must be really sad if kisses don't work." Steve told him. They contiuned to watch the Vampire Diaries; after about two episodes Bucky had fallen asleep on Steve. Steve turned off the television and wrapped Bucky in his arms and rested with him. After their little dose on the couch Steve woke Bucky up and kissed him on the forehead. "Are you still sad baby?" Steve asked him while wiping Bucky's hair out of his eyes. "I am a little better." Bucky said flirtingly while wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. "What do you want for dinner, Bucky?" Steve asked him. Bucky didn't say anything, he just kept holding onto Steve's waist and laid his head down on Steve's back. Steve unraveled himself from Bucky's hold and went to go get a cup of coffee. Steve went and got some coffee, when he turned back around Bucky was gone. Steve walked to the bedroom and found him searching thorugh his closet looking for something. "Bucky, what are you looking for?" Steve asked as he kneeled down next to him. "I am looking for a T-shirt and all I can find are tank tops." Bucky said while still searching thorugh the closet. "Bucky you might as well just stop searching." Steve said as he sat down and leaned against the wall staring at Bucky. "Why, Steve what did you do with all of them?" Bucky asked back. "I took all of your T-shirts, and cardigans. To help you get comfortable with your new arm." Steve said while reaching to touch it. Bucky hit his hand away. "Steve, do you not understand that I cannot stand having this arm! I am trying so hard to act like I am getting better when really I am dying inside. I know that I can never be the same as you or anyone anymore. Our child will have to go thorugh and when it is born I can never hold it or interact because I could end up losing control and hurting it so bad. Steve do you not understand this pain that I feel inside of me, I am afraid of everything I end up thinking that it might blow you up inside and then this relationship will be over. I am afraid of losing you, the baby, and everyone just casting me out." Bucky was crying, Steve got up from the floor and grabbed Bucky and just held him in his arms trying his best to comfort Bucky anyway he could. "Shh, Bucky, Bucky, you are going to be ok." Steve whispered into Bucky's ear while rocking him. Bucky got up and lay down on the bed. Steve got up and sat down next to him and put his hand onto Bucky's leg but Bucky pushed him off. "Ok, Steve sighed, I will be in the living room if you need anything." Steve stood up and leaned over and gave a kiss to Bucky on his forehead. Steve went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Steve turned on the TV and watched an episode of American War Heroes. After that episode had finished Steve got up and baked some chicken tenders, made a salad, and some dipping sauce. He made a plate for him and Bucky and went to the bedroom; Bucky was still lying there when Steve came in and sat down next to him with the plates. Steve set the plates down on the bed and went to go get drinks. When Steve came back Bucky had pushed the plate closest to him away and had turned around. Steve sat down next to Bucky then opened his beer; he grabbed the plate and started eating. "Bucky, Steve said while leaning over Bucky, come on please eat something." Bucky turned around and grabbed a single piece of lettuce and ate it then turned back around. "That is not what I meant, and you know it." Steve told him. Bucky did not speak or interact at all with Steve the rest of the day. At about midnight Steve was reading today's paper when he felt a hand and a metal one touch his shoulders and start leaning on him. He turned his head and Bucky was standing behind him with his head resting on his arms. "Hello there, are you still upset?" Steve asked him while folding up the paper. Bucky came around and sat down next to Steve, close enough where he could put his arm around him. "I am ok; I just had a little bit of a freak out there. I'm sorry." Bucky said while he leaned against Steve on the couch. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek. "I know that you are not comfortable with your arm yet but I am just trying to help you. We will get thorugh this together as a couple, and I am certain that the baby will love you either way." Steve said as he wrapped Bucky in his arms. They sat there as Steve messed around with Bucky's hair and just relaxed. After watching Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Bucky had fallen asleep on Steve, Steve got up gently trying not to wake Bucky and carried him to the bedroom and laid him down. Steve put on his pajama pants before wrapping up Bucky in the covers and putting his arm around him feeling the cold metal arm against his chest. Steve kissed the back of Bucky's head and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Normal day

Chapter 13  
Bucky woke up to the smell of fresh coffee this morning; He went into the living room and found Steve on the couch asleep and noticed a little line below his eye that was bleeding slightly. Bucky went to the bathroom and grabbed the mini first aid kit. He went over sat down on the edge of the couch next to Steve and started to treat the little mark. Bucky took out a cleaning wipe and started to lightly wipe it; Steve reached up in an instant and grabbed Bucky's left arm. "Bucky? What are you doing" Steve asked. "I am cleaning your little mark on your eye here, honey, By the way what happened?" Bucky asked back while cleaning the wound. "Well I was going outside to get something from the car and I opened the car door but not wide enough and I hit my head right there so I have a little mark, but no worries I will be fine." Steve told him as he took the wipe from Bucky's hand and sat up to meet his gaze. Steve got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get two cups of coffee for himself and Bucky. When he came and sat down net to Bucky and took a sip of his coffee. He sat down the cup on the table and placed his hand on Bucky's knee. "Buck, um I have to tell you something and I do not know how you will react to it but keep an open mind, while you were asleep I got a call and it was supposedly a niece and nephew of yours. After you were in the hospital the doctor had found two of your living relatives and called them, he gave them the house number and they are on their way to visit you." Steve told him as he looked at Bucky waiting for a reaction. "What do you mean, like how could I have living relatives?" Bucky asked trying to remember if there was anything. "Bucky, I remember that the doctor told you that you might have a little bit of memory loss. You probably don't remember that back in 1945 you got a letter from your parents and they were going to be new parents and you were going to have a little baby brother. Now your relatives are old and have very conservative views and may not be ok with our sexuality." Steve was telling him all of the info that he needed to know before they got there. Bucky was sitting on the couch just listening to Steve and drinking his coffee. Steve sat back against the couch still trying to explain everything to Bucky when Bucky lied down against Steve's chest and jut sighed. "What is it, baby?" Steve asked him and took a break from explaining. "It is just a lot to remember." Bucky told Steve as he wrapped both of his arms around Steve's waist and just laid there until there was a knock at the door and sat up so Steve could go answer the door. Bucky was sitting on the couch when Steve opened up the door. "Oh hello, you must be Caleb and Clarity Bucky's relatives." Steve told them as he gestured that they could come in. They huddled in and sat down at the love seat across the coffee table from where Bucky was sitting. "Do y'all want some coffee?" Steve asked while he walked halfway to the kitchen waiting for an answer. "Um…no thank you, Mr. Rogers." Caleb answered back to Steve and Clarity just shook her head no. Steve went and sat down next to Bucky and put his arm around Bucky. They just sat there awkwardly while Caleb and Clarity whispered to each other. "So, um, James, we wanted to check how you are adjusting with your, um…" Clarity got cut off by Bucky, "you mean my new arm?" "Yes, Caleb interjected; we wanted to see how you are adjusting with it and if you have a good place to stay." "Well myself and Bucky have been thorugh this together I am helping him get control and feel comfortable with the new arm and he has been safe, I have been taking care of him very well." Steve said as he looked at Bucky with a sweet smile. Bucky leaned his head in and gave Steve a kiss. Clarity looked at Bucky in awe; "James did you just kiss him" she asked hoping that what she saw was wrong. "Yes, that is usually expected when your dating." Bucky answered her. "Bucky are you gay?" Caleb asked. Steve looked at Caleb with a smirk on his face and Bucky saw a bit of ignorance in Steve expression. "Yes we are both openly gay." Steve answered him with his hand on Bucky's thigh. "Well I think that we need to take Bucky with us and make sure that he is well adjusted and just see if this is a phase." Clarity said to Steve and Bucky. Steve's face was in a very irritated state and Bucky could tell; "Stevie calm down" Bucky said trying to make Steve calm down so he wouldn't blow up. "You know what Caleb and Clarity you little pricks, I love my boyfriend and our baby, and if that makes me a little different than everybody else so be it. I'll scream my sexuality from the rooftops if I have to because that's how much I believe in my relationship and neither Bucky or our child is going anywhere!" Steve screamed at Caleb and Clarity; Steve stood up walked toward the door and opened it "Get out of our house, Now!" Caleb and Clarity stood up and walked out of the door. Steve slammed the door and went into the bedroom and lay down. Bucky stood up and followed him; Bucky found Steve on the bed with his hands over his face. Bucky came in and laid down right next to him. "Stevie, Bucky said as he reached up and pulled Steve's hands off of his face, don't stress over those ignorant ass people. But I have something to tell you." Steve sat up and leaned over Bucky. "I have butterflies." Bucky told him while he looked at Steve and smiled. Steve took his hand a placed it on Bucky's little bump of a stomach. Steve kissed Bucky; Bucky let his head fall back on the pillow while Steve and Bucky's lips kept intertwining with each other's. Steve pulled away and looked at Bucky "Want to go see some friends?" Steve asked Bucky while he sat up on the bed. Bucky sat up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve; "Why can't we just stay here and continue what we were doing?" Bucky said with a little flirt in his voice. "No, we are going out because you need to get use to your arm, so we are going over to Stark tower and see them." Steve said while he got up and went over to the closet to pick out some clothes. Steve picked out a pair of blue jeans with a green T-shirt for himself and a pair of black jeans with a yellow tank top for Bucky. Steve went into the bathroom and took a shower, shaved and put on his clothes. When he got done Bucky went and took a shower, shaved and put on his clothes. When he went out in the living room he had put on this light purple jacket over his tank top to cover his arm. "Buck, what are you doing?" Steve asked. "Nothing" Bucky answered back as he sat down on one of the neon chairs at the counter. Steve walked over and un-buttoned the light purple jacket and took it off of Bucky. "You are not wearing anything over that because the first step is to show it with close people. Steve kissed Bucky before Bucky got up out of the chair; Steve grabbed his keys and they went out to the car. Steve drove all the way to Stark tower. Steve pulled up in the driveway turned off the car and got out, Bucky was just sitting in the car, "Bucky, come on." Steve told him and motioned forward. Steve walked over and opened the door took Bucky by the hand and pulled him out of the car. Steve and Bucky walked up to the door and went up in the elevator to the top floor. When they entered the living room they found Tony and Loki curled up on the couch; Frigga noticed Bucky standing behind Steve and started crawling over leaving her apple on the little plastic table. "Steve! Bucky! Come in make yourself comfortable." Tony said while he stood up to greet them. Bucky was hiding his left arm behind Steve; Steve started to walk over to the couch opposite of Tony and Loki when he noticed Frigga crawling on the floor to Bucky. "Bucky, you must have a fan-girl." Steve said as he picked her up and handed her to Bucky. Frigga smiled and giggled at Bucky and hit his face with her sticky hands, she had just eaten a few pieces of an apple before they had gotten there and her fingers were still sticky. "Bucky, Loki asked, how are you adjusting well to your new appendage?" Bucky sat down next to Steve with baby Frigga, "He means your new arm." Tony retorted after Loki. "I am adjusting to it, but it just takes time to get used to it." Bucky answered them. "Bucky just doesn't like to it show it out in public. He tried to wear a little jacket over tonight but I said he needs to get used to it." Steve said to continue the conversation and maybe Tony could give some advice on how he helped Loki with his bluish skin. "Yes, Bucky you have to get used to showing your arm because whether or not you like it you will have that arm forever. Steve you have to be more supportive and help him as much as possible. Like I did with Loki, because I got married to him in Jotunheim and did the traditional wedding ceremony." Tony said and trying to give some advice to help them. Frigga was giggling as Bucky was bouncing her gently on his knee. "I must declare Bucky our little miss Frigga just adores you." Loki said as he pressed the power button on the remote control for the television. Bucky sat Frigga down on the floor and she crawled over to her little grabbed the Captain America teddy bear which was lying on top in the bin. Frigga crawled back over to Bucky and hit his foot with the bear, "What?" Bucky said as he bends down and picked her back up and set her down in between himself and Steve. Steve, Bucky, Loki, and Tony contiuned with some small talk until about eight-thirty. Frigga had started to dose off on Bucky when Loki stood up and walked over to her and went to go out Frigga to bed. Steve and Bucky left Stark tower and went back home. When they arrived him Bucky and Steve went into the house and Bucky went straight to bed, ever since he got the new arm he had been tired a lot more. Steve stayed up a little longer and watched the eleven o' clock news. When that was over he went to the bedroom and laid down next to Bucky wrapped his arm around him and felt Bucky snuggle into his chest. Steve kissed Bucky on the head and went to sleep next to his baby as always and he planned to do forever


	14. Chapter 14: Games

Chapter 14  
Steve woke up with Bucky's metal arm wrapped around his stomach. Bucky was still sound asleep nuzzled into the back of Steve's head. Steve decided not to try and wake him so he stayed and laid there with him until he woke up. Bucky started to turn over onto his back and opening his eyes to look at Steve. "How are my two favorite little apples this morning?" Steve asked while placing a hand on Bucky's slightly visible baby bump. "I am fine but the other little apple did not sleep well I'm afraid." Bucky replied placing his hand on top of Steve's. They both got up and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. "What do you want sweetie?" Steve asked Bucky who was making coffee. "Just some eggs really not much." Bucky answered back. Steve finished cooking the eggs and took a plate over to Bucky and sat down next to him. Bucky and Steve started eating their eggs; Bucky all of a sudden had this feeling deep in his throat and rushed off to the bathroom. Steve immediately followed him to the bathroom. When Steve got there the bathroom door was closed, "Bucky? Honey, are you ok?" Steve asked knocking on the door. Bucky was leaning up against a cabinet that was in the bathroom when he opened the door. Steve sat down next to Bucky and just held him; Bucky nuzzled into Steve and sighed deeply. "Come on Bucky let's go and lay on the couch until you feel better." Steve and Bucky stood up, then went to lie down on the couch. Steve sat down and Bucky laid down on the long part of the light purple sectional and put his head down onto Steve's leg. Steve grabbed the remote and turned the television on. He turned down the volume so it would not disturb Bucky; Steve watched the Today show until about eleven o' clock. Steve picked up Bucky's head and got up off of the couch to get an orange and sat back down next to Bucky. Steve pulled the orange peel away and started eating the orange; He took out his phone and put an orange slice on top of Bucky's mouth to make it look like a smile. Before he could take a picture Bucky opened his mouth and ate the orange slice. "Stevie, what are you doing?" Bucky asked while opening his eyes. "Nothing." Steve put up his phone quickly and turned his attention back to the orange. Bucky sat up and took another slice of the orange from Steve's hand. Steve watched Bucky eat the orange slice and kissed Bucky. Steve finished the rest of the orange and Bucky laid his head down onto Steve's shoulder. It reached about noon now and Steve went into the bedroom for about 30 minutes and came back out ready to go somewhere. "Ok Buck, I want you to go in there get ready, put on the clothes I laid out for you and we are going into stage two of your recovery." Steve said pulling Bucky up from the couch. "Where are we going?" Bucky asked before entering the hallway. "It's a surprise." Steve said sitting down onto the orange neon chair. Bucky went and got ready then saw Steve counting out some money. "Now will you tell me where we are going." Bucky asked Steve while wrapping his arms around him from the back and putting his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve grabbed his car keys and Bucky's hand; They went out of the door and to the car. Bucky was sitting in the passer seat staring out of the window when they pulled up to an American Outfitters. Steve stopped the car and looked at Bucky. "Ready to go in?" Steve asked "Steve, I am not getting out of the car." Bucky replied "The only reason we are here is to get you some new clothes and for you to get use to your arm in public. Now get out of the car and walk into that store with pride." Steve said before he got out of the car and waited for Bucky to get out then locked the doors so Bucky couldn't get back in. They walked up to the clothing store and went inside. As soon as they entered the store a little girl walked up to Steve. "Are you Captain America?" she asked. Bucky chuckled a little, while Steve bent down to the little girl and sign a notebook, where he saw that Tony had signed on the back of a page. The girl ran off and they contiuned to shop. Bucky stopped as soon as he saw a black leather jacket hanging up for sale. Steve followed Bucky over to look at the jacket and picked it up. "Bucky, we are looking for winter clothes other than leather, your whole closet is half leather for cold months." Steve looked behind him and found a dark blue sweater and held it up to Bucky. "Stevie, I know that most of it is leather but that is because I like the way it fits me." Steve handed Bucky the sweater, a pair of black jeans and the leather jacket to send him off to the dressing room to try them on. Steve started looking around for himself then went into the dressing room to see if the outfit looked good on Bucky. When Bucky exited to room he had the dark blue sweater with the black jeans on and looked in the mirror. "Bucky, that looks really good on you." Stevie said adjusting the neck on the sweater.  
Bucky and Steve finished shopping and went back home, When they arrived there was a message on the phone. Steve pressed the play button and heard Stark on the message, "Steve you and Bucky need to come over as soon as you hear this message." The recording stopped playing and Steve sat down the shopping bag on the table then left with Bucky to go see Tony and Loki like the message said.  
As they walked up to Stark tower and pressed the button to go up to the top floor. When the elevator dinged Stark met them at the elevator door. "Hey Tony what is so urgent that we had to come over right away?" Bucky asked him while sitting down on the stairs because the whole house was filled with everyone that was in some relation to Tony or Loki. They saw Thor holding Frigga and they saw Natasha, Hawkeye, Banner, Fury, Coulson, and many others. Loki came out of the bathroom holding what looked like a pen but when Bucky saw it from across the room he knew exactly what it was. "Stevie, Bucky whispered, I think Loki might be having a baby." Loki walked over to Tony and handed him the test, Tony looked at the test for a minute and looked up at everyone. Tony walked over and picked up Frigga and rested her on his hip. "Well Frigga, it looks like you are going to be a big sister." Tony told the very sleepy child. Everyone was so excited and started hugging Tony and Loki. Bucky and Steve stayed until the almost everyone had left. Only Avengers members were left and they all started talking. Bucky was sitting down on the couch next to Loki while Steve was talking to Tony. "Bucky, How far along are you?" Tony asked as he came and sat down next to Loki. "Twenty weeks." Bucky answered Tony before he stood up from the couch. "Tony, Loki we are happy about your announcement, but we have to get going." Steve said as he walked to the elevator with Bucky to leave. "You are going baby sit Frigga next weekend right?" Tony asked before they left. "Yeah, we'd be glad too." Bucky and Steve left Stark tower and headed back home. Steve and Bucky had arrived back home and went inside, Bucky went to the bedroom and hug up the new clothes on his closet. Steve sat down at the counter in one of the neon chairs with a cup of coffee. Bucky came back out and he was wearing his pajama bottoms which are purple and yellow plaid pattern on them. Bucky leaned on the counter opposite from Steve and took a sip of Steve's coffee. Steve looked at Bucky, "I am still drinking that." Steve said flirtingly. Bucky sat the cup down back in front of Steve, Bucky looked at Steve with a little smirk of a smile. "What are you hiding?" Steve asked standing up and walking to Bucky's side of the counter. Steve took hold of Bucky's hips and pulled him close for a kiss. Bucky took hold of Steve's hand and lead him to the gaming room, "I have gotten you a gift for our 2 months anniversary." Bucky turned around the red chair and there was a blue and white star wrapped box with a red bow on top. "Bucky, you didn't have to do this." Steve said pulling bucky over to the black leather couch to open his gift. As Steve unwrapped the gift he saw an Xbox emblem on the box. Steve kissed Bucky before finishing wrapping the gift and Bucky just kept watching him. When Steve finished unwrapping the gift, it was an Xbox with about 15 different games. Steve sat the box down and kissed Bucky, "I want to be excited but I am so tired, so can we go to sleep now?" Steve asked Bucky as he laid down his head on Bucky's lap. Bucky laughed a little "You don't have to ask permission to go to sleep." Bucky joked. Steve went and changed into his red pajama bottoms and went to bed with Bucky. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky nuzzling him gently, "I love you." Steve whispered in Bucky's ear before falling asleep. As Bucky closed his eyes and relaxed into Steve gentle embrace, he whispered back "I love you too Stevie." As they went to sleep Steve had a surprise and it kept going thorugh his head of how he could plan this out so quickly.


	15. Chapter 15: Baby Banter

Chapter 15  
Bucky woke up in the embrace of Steve's arms in the morning. Bucky rolled over to look at Steve and just smiled at him. Steve was still asleep however; Bucky sat up and gave a kiss to Steve before going into the kitchen to make oatmeal and fruit for breakfast. Bucky put on some coffee, and started boiling water to cook the oatmeal in. Bucky started to chop up some strawberries and cleaning blueberries when he felt someone wrap around him from behind. "Good Morning." Bucky said chuckling. Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder while watching him chop up some fruit. "Good Morning, how is our little berry?" Steve asked holding Bucky's little baby bump. "Great, no upset yet." Bucky started moving to take the oatmeal up and put it into bowls with the fruit he was chopping up. Steve poured two cups of coffee while Bucky fixed two bowls of oatmeal one with strawberries and one with blueberries. Bucky had the oatmeal with the blueberries because he read in a pregnancy magazine that you need to eat blueberries while you are pregnant because of the amino acids in the fruit helps the development. Steve and Bucky sat down on the couch with their breakfast. After about four bites of oatmeal, Bucky felt something in his throat. Bucky got up and rushed to the bathroom because of his morning sickness. Steve was walking slowly down the hallway when he heard a flush from the bathroom, He walked in and gently pushed the door enough for it to open. Steve leaned up against the doorway and looked in, Bucky was sitting up against the cabinet holding his head down. Steve went inside a sat down next to Bucky to comfort him. "So I guess that the little berry did not agree with the berries." Steve said trying to cheer up Bucky. Bucky lifted his head and laughed a little while getting up off of the floor to go lie down on the bed. Steve got up and went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and finish his breakfast and coffee. When Steve was done he went and tried to comfort Bucky, Steve grabbed his phone and sat down next to Bucky who was curled up into a ball and shook Bucky until he turned around to face him. "Bucky, turn around please." Bucky rolled over to look at Steve. "What?" Bucky asked as he looked up at Steve. "Come over here, I am trying to help you so come and cuddle with me." Steve told him as he was putting down his phone on the table and laying down on the bed. Bucky moved over and placed his head on Steve's shoulder and rested his hand on Steve's chest. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes to try and relax. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky to comfort him. They stayed there for about an hour Steve was reading "Under the Dome" by Stephen King and Bucky was asleep next to Steve. Steve set down the book on the coffee table near the bed then turned Bucky over and went into the gaming room down the hall. Steve hooked up the Xbox and looked thorugh the games that Bucky got him. Steve picked up Minecraft and slid the disc into the system. Steve set up the program and loaded a world and started building. He heard Bucky walking down the hallway, Steve shut down the system quickly as he could. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Steve asked setting down the remote. Bucky sat down next to Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and put his head on Steve's shoulder. "Better, much better." Bucky answered him. "What were you doing in here?" Steve powered up the machine and grabbed the remote "I was just exploring the Minecraft world." Steve pushed the button and connected the other remote. "Do you know how to work the controls?" Steve asked Bucky "Yeah I think so." Bucky answered starting the game. Bucky pushed the button with the triangle on it and the character started to walk forward. Steve and Bucky explored with their characters and started to mine and build a house. They played minecraft for about an hour at the most then shut down the system. Steve went into the kitchen and took out some fruit and started to chop them up. He took out two bowls put the fruit in the bottom and took out some plain un-flavored yogurt to put on top of the fruit. Steve put yogurt on top of his fruit but not on Bucky's because he didn't know if the baby would like it. Bucky walked in as Steve was finishing up the snack. Bucky sat down in the purple chair at the counter and grabbed a bowl with a fork and sat down on the couch. Steve sat down next him, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. When he turned it on Titanic was playing, Steve's favorite movie, "What show is this?" Bucky asked taking a bite off of a strawberry. "It is a movie and it is about this rich girl and this poor boy who wins a ticket on this huge ship that is unsinkable, and they fall in love. It is my favorite movie, do you care if we watch it?" Steve explained to Bucky. "No I don't mind, I'd love to watch it, but as long as you are watching it with me." Bucky replied to Steve while setting his bowl down on the red table in front of the couch. Bucky stretched out on one part of the sectional and laid his head down on Steve's leg. They watched the movie Titanic and sat there cuddling. When the movie was over Steve got up and washed the bowls that had held fruit earlier. It was about ten-thirty now and tomorrow was the weekly visit to shield and Steve had a surprise for Bucky. Steve went into the bedroom and changed into his plaid pajama bottoms and to check on the surprise. Bucky went in and saw Steve bent down at the brown tinted cabinet near the bed. "Steve, what are you doing?" Bucky asked walking over toward him. "Nothing" Steve answered back quickly and shut the cabinet door. "Nothing I was just setting the alarm." Steve stood up and kissed Bucky before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Bucky walked over to the cabinet where Steve was crouched down at and opened the door. Inside he saw a red star box sitting there with the words. "For my love, Bucky" written on top. He started reaching for the box when Steve came out of the bathroom. "Ready for bed?" Steve asked walking over to Bucky. Bucky turned around and stood up "Yeah." Bucky answered him while jumping onto the mattress. He crawled under the covers and looked up at the ceiling holding his stomach. "Do you think it will like me?" Bucky asked as Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder. "Bucky you are his parent, of course he will, He will love you." Steve said trying to but Bucky's mind at ease. "What makes you so sure that it is a he, I want it to be a she." Bucky retorted back at Steve comment. Steve chuckled "We will see in seven days at the doctor." Steve nuzzled into Bucky's warmth and went to sleep. Bucky laid there for about thirty minutes thinking about all that has come to be then went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Shield

Chapter 16  
Bucky woke up this morning to the sound of a hair dryer coming from the bathroom. He remembered that today was Steve's weekly visit to S.H.E.I.L.D. and he was going to go with him today. Steve saw Bucky scrambling around in his closest for clothes, Steve steeped out of the bathroom wearing his Captain America uniform and picked up his shield to place it onto his back. "Buck, just wear what I have laid out for you." Steve told him picking up the leather jacket jeans and a red shirt. Bucky took the clothes from Steve's hand and kissed him before heading into the bathroom to get ready. Steve went into the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee and two bowls of oatmeal one with strawberries and one with apple slices mixed in. Bucky came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where Steve was sitting eating his breakfast. "Morning" Steve said while sliding the plate toward Bucky. "Good Morning" Bucky replied while taking a sip from his freshly poured coffee. Steve finished his breakfast and slipped on helmet and stared at Bucky. "Ready to go?" Steve said as Bucky turned around. "Yeah." Bucky replied while he looked at Steve in awe. Bucky couldn't help but laugh and crack a couple of jokes. Steve and Bucky got into the car and drove to S.H.E.I.L.D. When Steve drove up into the garage he saw Thor and Natasha talking, he parked his Chevy and walked over while holding Bucky's hand. "Hey Thor and Nat. what' up." Bucky walked awkwardly to stand beside Steve. "We were just going up to the board room to start the meeting Stark and Loki are already there." Natasha replied looking at Bucky. "Well, we might as well head up to the big muddy." Steve said tapping Bucky's hip. Steve took hold of Bucky's hand and they went up to the room to find Tony and Loki watching Frigga play with her Loki and Bucky themed bears. Steve and Bucky sat down across from Tony and Loki. Frigga's face light up when she saw Bucky and tried her best to get to Bucky as fast as she could. Bucky picked her up and held her as she just smiled at him. "You are really good with children Bucky, Tony said, hopefully your child will enjoy you as much as Frigga does." Tony looked at Steve waiting for a remark. There was no reply, Steve just started to un-pack his notebook to take his notes as usual. Thor, Natasha, Banner and Clint all came in and sat down in their assigned spots. "So Steve, Natasha said sitting down, I guess I can stop trying to hook you up with someone." Steve smiled and looked at Bucky. Before he could reply Fury walked in and started the meeting. He talked about the weapons with Tony and Banner, talked with Thor and Clint about defense training, and talked to Natasha about the training for the secret service. Then it was Steve's turned to talk about the hand-to-hand combat training. After the meeting was done Bucky and Loki stayed there talked about pregnancy and played with Frigga. Out in the hallway Steve was talking to Tony. "Tony, I bought this wedding band and I don't know when or where would be the best place to ask Bucky to marry me, Can you help?" Tony picked up the sliver ring and turned it around in his fingers when he saw the front there was a little shield just like Steve's. "Take him to someplace personal where you two connected at." Tony handed Steve the ring and wished him luck. They went back into the board room where Frigga was asleep in Bucky's arms and Loki was packing away her toys. "Ready to go, Blueberry?" Tony asked Frigga picking her up. Bucky stood up and went to the side of the table to get his jacket which he took off sometime during the meeting. "Bucky, Steve said, you have been showing your arm almost all day." Bucky draped his jacket over his arm and grabbed Steve's hand to leave. No, I am proud of you." Steve told Bucky as he took the jacket off of Bucky and carried it. "This means you are getting more comfortable with it more and more." They said good bye to Tony and Loki and headed home. "What were you and Tony talking about in the hallway?" Bucky asked Steve. "Nothing important just S.H.E.I.L.D stuff." Steve replied trying to get off of the subject. They went inside and Steve went to his office to unpack everything, Bucky sat down on the couch and started flipping through television channels when he felt his arm starting to tingle. Bucky couldn't move his metal arm, it was like something was affecting it. "Steve! Bucky yelled, something is happening with my arm." Steve walked into the living room calmly, where Bucky was sitting and grabbed a needle out of the pin cushion in the counter. Steve took hold of Bucky's arm and stuck the needle into a pin hole at the top of the arm. "What did you just do?" Bucky asked him while he was moving his arm to make sure he had control. "When you got your arm the doctor told me that sometimes it might malfunction and you have to reset it." Steve said as he stuck the pin back into the cushion. "Steve?" Bucky said sitting on the couch. "Why do you keep me around I'm so much hassle." Steve walked over to Bucky and pushed up his head to where Bucky was staring at him. "Bucky, I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve said looking directly into Buck's eyes. Bucky smiled a little as Steve leaned down and gave Bucky a kiss. Steve sat down and picked up the television remote to change to a movie that was coming on soon, Bucky laid back on top of Steve a laid his head down on his chest. Bucky and Steve were cuddling on the couch sectional when the phone started ringing. Steve stretched his arm over to the arm of the couch to reach the phone, which was sitting on the white table next to the couch. "Hello?" Steve asked waiting for a reply. "Hey Steve!" It was Falcon. When are going to come and run around the monument with me again. "Oh hey, I having just been really busy I promise I will run again but we might have to wait a few years I don't know." Steve told him. "Well I hope you can make it out here soon the weather is to awesome to be staying inside all day." Falcon was telling Steve. "I will promise." Steve told falcon back before hanging up the phone. "Who was that on the phone?" Bucky asked Steve looking up at Steve. "Just a running buddy, no big deal." Steve answered Bucky back while rubbing his arm. "Well what was he wanting?" Bucky kept asking these types of questions. "He wanted to know when I was going to come back and run with him again." Steve answered Bucky. They watched the movie that Steve had flipped to after he sat down. Steve got up and went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Bucky got up and fixed a cup of coffee for him and Steve before bed. Once Steve was done he came out of the bedroom and grabbed the cup of coffee and waited until Bucky was done putting everything on. Steve set his empty cup in the dishwasher along with Bucky's and went into the room to unfold the neat bed. Bucky sat down on his side of the bed, While Steve turned off the alarm that was set from this morning. After Steve was done setting that he went and grabbed two long sleeve under-armor shirts and threw one to Bucky. "What is this for?" Bucky asked putting it on. "Well, Steve said, It is going to get down to freezing temperatures in the morning and I don't want you or me to get cold and have to stay here the whole day being sick. Steve laid down next to Bucky and grabbed the covers to cover himself. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky's waist and sat his hand gently on the slight bump. "No problems today, that must mean it is a girl, because she is bi-polar." Steve chuckled a little at his own joke. Bucky turned over a little enough to see Steve's face. "It is a girl I can feel it." Bucky said turning back over and going to sleep. "Whatever it is I will love it no matter what." Steve remarked back before going to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Fight

Chapter 17  
Bucky was lying in bed then felt a little bump at the side of his stomach. The child which was twenty weeks along and this was the first sign of the baby being existent. Steve was still laying where he fell asleep with is arm around Bucky's waist and his head nuzzled against Bucky's neck. Bucky turned around gently to look at Steve's placid face and brushed away some of his hair which was covering Steve's shut eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. It was at the moment Bucky knew that he never wanted to leave Steve's side. He always wanted to be with him no matter what. Bucky kissed Steve's forehead and went into the kitchen. Bucky sat down at the neon blue chair and thought for a moment to himself. He knew the baby was growing fast and he wanted to do something spontaneous before it arrived. Nothing dangerous but just something to give him a little jump of excitement. "Good Morning Bucky Bear." Steve said while walking over to the kitchen. "Morning" Bucky replied sleepily. Steve turned around to make some coffee as Bucky yawned. "How are you this morning?" Steve asked while pushing buttons on the coffee maker. "I am feeling ok, she kicked this morning." Bucky said while looking up. "She?" Steve asked turning back around to meet Bucky's gaze. "Yes she, I can feel it by how gentle the kicks are." Bucky replied with a little hint of smirk in his speech. "I personally think that the baby is a he instead of a she." Steve said to Bucky while getting two mugs out of the dishwasher. "Why do you think that it is a he, Baby?" Bucky asked Steve. "I just have a feeling." Steve replied after taking a sip of his coffee. Bucky looked up from his coffee and smirked at Steve's remark. Bucky picked up his mug and went to go sit on the sectional couch. He motioned Steve to come and sit next to him. Steve followed Bucky's motions and sat down next to him. Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and gave Bucky a kiss on his cheek. He could feel Bucky smile. "Steve? I have to tell you something?" Bucky said setting down his coffee mug. Steve looked at Bucky with a pondering face. "You know that the baby is coming sooner than we think. I want to do something experimental before it comes." Bucky said nervously to Steve. "Bucky what do you mean by experimental?" Steve asked while setting his mug down and looking back at Bucky with discomfort. "I want to dye my hair a different color? Not a drastic change from my usual dark brown but still a color." Bucky said turning away from Steve to not see the look on his face. "Bucky, what about the child and what if the dye for your hair does any harm? You must think about these things before you do something this drastic." Steve yelled at Bucky. "Stevie, I know but that is why I am telling you now and I was hoping we could do research to see if any harm will come to the baby. " Bucky said trying to calm Steve down. Steve stood up, took both of the mugs and put them in the sink. Steve leaned against the counter to try and gather his thoughts. Bucky stood up and started to walk over to Steve but as soon as Steve saw him getting close he walked away and went into the game room. Bucky sat down and held his head in his hands. Steve sat down on the couch in the game room with the laptop and starting searching about hair dye and if there was any possible way that the chemicals could hurt the baby. "Stevie?" Bucky said quietly leaning against the doorway. Steve just sat there scrolling through different pages of hair dye ingredients and baby precautions. Bucky walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Steve. "Steve, please talk to me?" Bucky said. Steve pulled away from Bucky and kept reading. "There is no simple answer to this question, and the truth is we can't be 100% sure it's safe. Some doctors say it's OK, while others are more cautious. See Bucky it can be dangerous according to some doctors." Steve read off of a site. "Steve it said some doctors do agree but some do not. We can go ask the hairdresser about it and if she goes against it then we won't do it and if she thinks there is no problem with it then I can get my hair dyed." Bucky argued back. Steve slammed down the top of the laptop and walked out of the room. He went into the bedroom got changed. Bucky walked and stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching Steve. Steve slipped on his jacket and walked toward the doorway. "Bucky, move" Steve said angrily. Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulders trying to push him back and calm him down. Steve kissed Bucky and escaped thorough the doorway and walked out the door. Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed and thought to himself. "What have I done?" Steve walked all the way into town. When he arrived in the bustling city he saw the hospital. It had been a while since he visited Peggy. He had been so involved with Bucky. Steve walked in and went to the desk. "Excuse me, miss. Is there a Peggy Carter here?" Steve asked the receptionist. "Yes she is in room 214." She answered back. "Thanks." Steve said before turning away and walking to the stairs. He went up to the second floor and walked through the hallway looking at the numbers that were on the doors. 210, 211, 212, 213, 214. Steve knocked on the door. Peggy was laying in her bed watching the bird eat off of a bird feeder that was hanging outside. "Peggy?" Steve asked walking in to the room. Peggy turned her head to see Steve standing there. "S…S…Steve! You're…your alive!" Peggy said sitting up. "Yeah Peggy I'm here alive and well." Steve sat down and took hold of Peggy's hand. "How are you here right now?" Peggy asked gasping for air. "I just am." Steve replied not wanting to confuse her with all of the technical details of it. "How have you been Pegs?" Steve asked her taking hold of her hand. "I've survived." Peggy replied to Steve in a raspy voice. "Peggy, you do remember Bucky?" Steve asked hoping she would. "Yes, I wish he was here now to see how his best friend grew up." Peggy replied to Steve question sadly. Steve laughed a little. "Peggy, Steve took out his phone and unlocked the screen to reveal a picture he had taken of Bucky the other day, Look Bucky is here. He is my boyfriend." Steve said happily. Peggy grabbed the phone and looked at the picture with a small smile on her face. "I always knew that you two were meant to be." Peggy said handing the phone back to Steve. Peggy looked out the window to see more birds eating from the bird feeder outside. Steve glanced at them but never took his eyes off of Peggy. "Steve" Peggy pushed out before she started coughing. Steve stood up and grabbed a glass of water behind him to give to Peggy. As he handed the glass to her he noticed a surprise on her face. "S…S…Steve! You're…your alive!" Peggy repeated. Steve started tearing up because he knew that her condition was worsening. "Yeah Pegs, I'm here, I always will be." Steve said chokingly as he took hold of Peggy's hand again. Peggy laid her head down as a nurse came into the room. "Sir, it's time for her medicine, if you would please excuse us." The nurse said politely to Steve. Steve looked at Peggy, stood up gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the hospital without uttering a word. Steve stayed in the city a little longer more before returning home.  
Bucky was lying on the bed with a pillow filled with tears under his head. He didn't know what to do about it. He tried calling Steve but he was sent straight to voicemail. Bucky got off of the bed and kneeled down at the side of the bed to get some tissues out of the cabinet. When he opened the drawer he saw a black felt covered box. Bucky picked the little box up and opened it. He took a deep breath. It was a ring with a little Captain America shield on it. Bucky sat down in the floor and just stared at the ring. "Why does Steve have this? What is he planning to do with it?" All if these thoughts are running thorough his mind. Bucky hears the front door open and close. He rushes to put back the ring, and lays back down on the bed facing away from the doorway. Bucky hears footsteps approaching getting closer and closer. Steve is standing in the doorway looking at Bucky. "Buck?" Steve says quietly. Bucky does not move an inch. Steve goes into the closet on his side and changes into his pajama bottoms. Steve can hear Bucky sniffling and sees him wipe away a few tears from his eyes. "Bucky, love, I'm sorry. I overacted over a little topic of your hair color. Bucky?" Steve says sitting at the end of the mattress. Bucky doesn't answer just lays there motionless. Steve crawls up onto the bed right next to Bucky and wraps his arms around him. Bucky can feel the warmth coming off of Steve, He turns around to see Steve face smiling at him. "Bucky I am so sorry, I promise to keep an open mind from now on." Steve tells him. Steve kisses Bucky on his puffed up lips. He presses gently against Bucky seeing if he would pull away any time soon but he does not. The need to breathe rushes over Bucky and he stops. Bucky lays his head down to where he can see Steve's full face. "I love you." Bucky whispers to Steve brushing some hair out of Steve's face. "I love you most." Steve replies. Bucky grabs the blanket on the bed and scoots under it along with Steve. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky and holds his metal hand. The fall asleep in each other's warm and loving embrace


	18. Chapter 18:Surprise!!!

Chapter 18  
Bucky woke up with puffy eyes from where he was crying last night. Steve was still asleep while holding Bucky's metal hand. Bucky felt the cold sensation of his metal arm being moved across his shirtless torso. Bucky felt Steve nuzzle into his neck and breathe out heavily. Bucky let go of Steve's hand and slipped out of the bed over to the closet. He slipped on a long sleeve t-shirt. Bucky gently took hold of Steve's hand again and slid back beside him. Steve opened his eyes and saw Bucky in a shirt. "Babe, what are you doing?" Steve asked him, sitting up. "I am putting on a shirt so my arm won't make you cold." Bucky said wrapping his arms around Steve. "Bucky, I love the way your arm feels, you need to embrace it, be proud of it." Steve said pushing up the sleeve to expose the metal arm. Bucky pushed it back down to cover it. Steve sat up and pulled the shirt off of Bucky exposing his bare chest along with the metal arm. Steve laid his head down and took hold of the arm. Steve kissed the marks on his shoulder. Bucky watched Steve as he rubbed his metal arm and wrapped his fingers into Bucky's. "Steve." Bucky said pulling away. Steve sat up and kissed Bucky putting pressure behind his lips. Bucky ran his fingers through the soldier's short blond hair. Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder and moved down to his metal hand while moving his lips in sync with Bucky's. Bucky lifts up and kisses Steve one last time. "Babe, you know what I want, I want some apples with caramel." Bucky says smiling at Steve. Steve smirked and took hold of Bucky's hand. Steve walked into the kitchen while Bucky sat down on the couch. Bucky sat down on the short end of the sectional while Steve was fixing coffee with some apple slices and melted caramel. Bucky switched on the TV and flipped to the Chiller channel and saw that the movie IT by Stephen Kind was about to start. "Stevie, look, Oculus is coming on, want to watch it?" Bucky asked him from the couch. "Whatever you want." Steve answered back sitting down a bowl of apples slices and two cups of coffee. Bucky moved over so Steve could sit down behind him. Steve sat down behind Bucky and rested his hand on Bucky's little baby bump. Steve could feel the baby kick, Bucky laid back against Steve's chest as Oculus began to play. Steve could feel the cold metal sheen of Bucky's arm against him. Bucky felt Steve reach down and start rubbing the scars that existed on his shoulder. Bucky reached up and took hold of Steve's hand to tell him to stop. Steve pulled away and kissed Bucky's head. Steve grabbed an apple slice and dipped it into some caramel, before feeding it to Bucky. Steve sucked the caramel off of his fingers before taking a sip of his coffee. "So Bucky, I was reading somewhere that in your second and third trimester, you should not drink coffee but green tea and some supplement milk." Steve told him as the girl in the movie stood in front of the mirror. Bucky could hear Steve heart beating in his ear and feel his breathing. It made him so happy that he is safe and that Steve doesn't care how he looks with the metal arm, all Steve does is love him. Steve rested his legs on the small part of the couch as Bucky was laying down on the long side. The girl from the movie was dead now and Steve and Bucky had finished their coffee and apple slices. Steve was running his fingers thorough Bucky's long brown hair while Bucky was laying on his side watching the movie. "Ouch." Bucky said quietly as Steve put his hand on the exposed baby bump. "Is it Greg?" Steve asked. "Greg? We are not naming her Greg, if anything we are naming her Angelina Amerikiss Rogers." Bucky said looking up at Steve. "I'm telling you buck, it is going to be a boy." Steve answered him while wiping some of Bucky's hair away from his face. The phone started to ring. Steve who was closest answered it. "Hello?" "Hey there, is it time yet?" it was Tony asking if Steve was coming soon. Steve just remembered his plan.  
"Hey Bucky, get up and get dressed. We have somewhere to go." Steve said moving so he could rush into the bedroom before Bucky got in there. Steve opened a little cabinet by his bed and pulled out a black felt case. Steve stuck that under his pillow and set out and outfit for Bucky and himself. Bucky walked into the bedroom and watched as Steve was rushing around the room. Bucky went into the bathroom and took a shower and came out in a towel covering his lower half. "Steve, what is the big rush?" Bucky asked him. Steve stopped and walked over to Bucky, kissed him, then said "Just hurry up we have somewhere to be." Bucky got ready and soon after Steve did. Bucky was in his closet trying to find his leather jacket to cover his arm but Steve pulled him away and pushed him out into the living room. Steve rushed back to the bed and reached under his pillow and grabbed the black felt box. As Steve was fitting the box into his inside blazer pocket, Bucky was sitting in the pink neon chair waiting for Steve. Steve took hold of Bucky metal hand and walked over to the door opening it. "Steve, just tell me what we are doing? Who was that on the phone?" Bucky asked as Steve shut the door and locked it. "It was Tony and he needs us for something." Steve said walking to the car. They both got into the car and Steve drove over to Stark Tower. Bucky saw many cars parked there and Bucky saw Loki standing outside holding Frigga who had her Bucky teddy dear in her arms. "Wait here, Loki will bring you up." Steve said before he kissed Bucky goodbye and he saw Steve ascend up the tower. Bucky got out of the car and saw Frigga's face light up immediately, "Frigga has been babbling on about you all morning. Follow me into the nursing quarters, I shall show you." Bucky took hold of her and his face insistently smiled. Bucky followed Loki into the doors and saw a 1944-1946 red sign hanging, behind that were black and white pictures of them together. Talking about battle plans, at the bar with Peggy, and even when they stormed the Hydra facility. Bucky smiled as he heard Hello my old heart start playing. Loki led Bucky to the elevator and took Frigga back as a video started to play. It was a video of pictures of Bucky smiling with Steve, a note that was being read by Steve. Bucky started to tear up as he heard Steve say "Your my best friend and my soul mate" The elevator stopped on the 10th floor now and Bucky heard See you again start to play, as he walked through the hallway. He saw notes about him and little notes to him from Steve that he had never read or even seen before. As Bucky approached the end of the hallway he heard Bruno Mars "I think I want to marry you" start to play. There was a set of steps leading up to the top of the tower. On the walls of the hall way were pictures of the past few days together. Even a hand drawn picture of a family with a little boy and a little girl standing there with what looked like Steve and Bucky. As Bucky reached the top of the stairs He saw Natasha, Thor, Jane, and Clint, Pepper even all standing against the walls holding a different colored roses and as they each handed one to him Steve was standing there in a white tux with a black felt box in his hands. Tony was standing behind Steve for what looked like confidence. Steve handed the box to Frigga who was sitting on the top step. Steve took hold of Bucky's hand. "Bucky, it has been what seemed like forever since I last saw you. But that one day you came to my door you don't understand how happy I felt. I had been reunited with my best friend and soul mate. I know that it has not been long but I have to do this soon or it would seem wrong to me since you are already carrying my child. I love you and I want to spend every minute of my life with you. So, Steve took the box out of Frigga's hands and got down on one knee. Will you be husband until we die?" Steve said while opening the black box to show a ring with a Captain America shield on top. All Bucky said was one word. "Yes" Steve jumped up and hugged Bucky as tight as he could. Steve kissed Bucky as the little group of friends cheered. Bucky glanced behind Steve to see what looked like a familiar face sitting on the couch who was clapping holding a red, white, and blue colored rose. Steve slipped the ring onto Bucky's metal third finger. As Steve took hold of his hand Tony patted Bucky on the back as Steve walked over to the couch. Bucky you remember Peggy….  
TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19:Contiuned from 18

Chapter 19  
Bucky kneeled down to see Peggy. “Bucky and Steve together at last.” Peggy said messing with Bucky’s hair. Bucky looked over at Steve who was talking with Tony. Frigga crawled over to Bucky and stood up leaning against his knee. Peggy and Bucky talked about all he has missed and told her about his arm and the adventure he took looking for Steve. Everyone left and only Bucky and Loki were at Stark tower because Steve and Tony had gone to return Peggy back to the hospital. “Is it a girl or boy?” Bucky asked Loki looking at his tiny little grown stomach. “I am praying to Odin it is a male. We must have a little warrior in our family.” Loki said. Bucky was playing with Frigga who kept covering her eyes and peeking at Bucky. Tony came up the stairs and sat down next to Loki. Steve was coming up behind Bucky with a bouquet of red, blue, and white roses. Bucky stood up, set Frigga down on the couch and hugged Steve. Tony clicked a remote and “so this is love” starts to play. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand that is resting on his lower back and holds it out next to them. Tony stood up and grabbed Frigga and started dancing with her. Loki smiled and watched Tony swirl around in circles while Frigga started to giggle. Steve and Bucky were waltzing over in their little corner. Bucky laid down his head against Steve shoulder while Steve smiled. Loki was sitting on the couch next to a white table and took a small camera out of the cabinet. Loki motioned Tony over to him and handed him the camera. Steve and Bucky were swaying along to the music, which had changed to wanted by Hunter Hayes. Tony snapped a picture of Frigga who was sitting on Loki’s lap playing with his hair. Tony turned around to snap a quick picture of Bucky and Steve swaying together to the music. Tony turned off the music and sat down with Loki. Steve stopped swaying and took Bucky by the hand over to the couch. Tony, Steve, Loki and Bucky talked for a few minutes then Bucky and Steve left to go home and continue on with their day. Bucky silent on the way home, only fiddling with the ring on his finger. Steve saw him messing with it and smiling. Steve drove home and when they reached the house he parked the car and looked over at Bucky. Bucky smiled back at him and opened the door to get out. Steve got out of the car as well and leaned against the hood waiting for Bucky. Bucky walked up to the front door and opened it without even thinking. Inside, there was a baby crib, toys, and gender neutral clothes. Along with Thor, Clint, Natasha and Bruce. Bucky covered his mouth as he walked over to the crib which was lined with pale yellow padding. Steve saw Bucky move over to the corner of the room from outside and went inside to see what had happened. Bucky turned around and saw Steve closing the door and rushed over to hug him. “Thanks, guys.” Steve said to the group who were standing in his living room. “No worries, Captain of the Americas.” Thor answered back while walking over to the door so Steve and Bucky could have some privacy. Bruce took hold of Natasha’s hand and walked out the door with her and got into her black Camaro. Bucky let go of Steve and kissed him on his pinkish colored lips. Bucky took hold of Steve’s arm and hugged it. Clint patted Bucky on the back and smiled. “Clint, how have you been?” Steve asked him. “I have been building a new nursery for Pepper’s child that is on the way. It has been tough, but, I will see you tomorrow at the meeting at SHEILD.” Clint said before walking out the door. Steve made sure the door was shut and locked it behind him. Bucky moved to stand in front of Steve and then grabbed his ribs. “Is it Amerikiss?” Steve asked him while grabbing Bucky’s hand and walking over to the couch with him. “Amerikiss? I thought you wanted it to be a boy?” Bucky asked Steve as he sat down on the sectional and tucked one of his feet under him and left the other one hanging off. “I am happy whatever gender it comes out to be because it will be our child and I cannot think of a better person to have one with” Steve said while wiping a few hairs out of Bucky’s face. Steve sat down and looked at his gleaming soon to be husband, Bucky was sitting there holding his stomach. “Bucky?” Steve asked causing Bucky to look up. “What is it?” Bucky asked Steve while taking hold of his hand. “I love you.” Steve said with a straight face. “I love you.” Bucky replied with no hesitation. Steve smiled as Bucky leaned over to kiss him. Steve felt the pressure that Bucky was putting behind his kiss. Steve ran his fingers thorough Bucky’s medium length hair and pulled his hair a little bit. Bucky smiled within the kiss that he held with Steve for what seemed like a lifetime. Steve pulled away and let out a deep breath then continued to kiss Bucky. Bucky took his metal hand and pushed on the back of Steve’s neck to get him closer. Steve felt Bucky teasing him with his tongue which Bucky was gently licking Steve’s upper lip. Steve let the damaged beauty explore the cavern that was his porcelain clean mouth. Bucky sat up on his knees and took hold of Steve’s chin. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hips and felt the passion between them growing. Steve pushed Bucky back “Buck….policy.” Steve said trying to not let it get to sexual. “I don’t care about the policy.” Bucky replied before kissing with more pressure trying to seduce Steve. Steve stopped Bucky and wiped his lip. “Bucky, my policy stands, I’m sorry but I don’t even want to risk the slightest possibility of hurting the baby.” Steve said kissing Bucky one last time. “Ok, I understand I’m sorry.” Bucky replied hugging Steve. “Bucky don’t be sorry, your hormones are raging, I don’t blame you.” Steve replied. Steve turned around slightly to look at the clock. The digital clock that was sitting on the table next to them. 10:30. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand and walked to the bedroom hand in hand with Bucky. Steve slipped off his shirt and threw it into his closet while he walked into the bathroom. Bucky looked down at the ring that was placed ever so slightly on his finger. He smiled down at it. Steve opened the door and saw Bucky sitting down on the edge of the bed messing with his ring. Steve climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Bucky. “Come on, Buck, you need sleep we have a big day tomorrow.” Steve said kissing his metal shoulder. Steve laid back and moved under the covers. Bucky slipped off his black tank top and wrapped the covers around him. Steve turned to face Bucky and gently placed his hand on Bucky’s baby bump. “My Bucky and Amerikiss, this is perfect.” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear before fading off into sleep. Bucky fell into sleep with a smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20: Ultrasound

Chapter 20  
Bucky awoke to the smell of bacon, fresh coffee, and eggs. He unwrapped himself from the covers and walked into the kitchen. Bucky saw Steve standing at the oven swaying to Uptown Funk, which was playing. Bucky smirked and walked up behind Steve quietly, As Steve slowed down his swaying and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s stomach. “Good Morning.” Steve said turning around to look at Bucky. Steve kissed Bucky lightly and went back to cooking breakfast. Bucky sat down in the green neon chair and sipped some of the coffee Steve had poured him. Steve pushed a plate with two pieces of bacon and little pile of eggs his way. Bucky picked up the fork and sat there with Steve on the other side of the counter and ate. “Are you ready for today?” Steve asked Bucky while taking Bucky clean plate. “I’m excited, I can’t believe that we finally get to see our little apple.” Bucky said standing up and walking over to Steve. “I have some clothes picked out for you, go get ready we have to leave soon.” Steve told Bucky before kissing him gently. Bucky walked into the bedroom and saw his clothes hanging on the closet door. Bucky began getting ready and Steve looked at his cellphone. There was a text from Hawkeye; Hey remember we have an emergency meeting at SHIELD today. Steve replied and went to his closet and picked out an outfit. Bucky came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and looked at Steve. “You’re such a tease sometimes.” Steve told Bucky walked up to him. “I am hoping you will change your policy.” Bucky told him walking away. Steve went into the bathroom as Bucky put on the red shirt and black jeans Steve had laid out for him. Bucky heard the bathroom door open and he rushed over to stand beside the door. Steve opened the door fully and Bucky forced his way in front of him. Bucky took hold of Steve’s hips and sat him up on the counter. Bucky kissed Steve before he could protest. Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s chin line and held up his head. “Come on Steve, change your policy.” Bucky said softly still kissing Steve. Steve almost accepted Bucky’s offer but he resisted. Steve pushed Bucky back and hopped down off of the counter. “Buck, I know your hormones are racing right now but I will not change my policy. I’m sorry, I don’t like taking chances. But if it will help we can ask the doctor when we have your ultrasound done.” Steve said hugging Bucky and kissing his neck. Bucky sighed as Steve walked out of the bathroom and walked out behind him. Steve got dressed and grabbed his keys, “Ready to go?” Steve asked Bucky taking hold of his hand. “Ready as I will ever be.” Bucky replied. Steve and Bucky walked out of the house and got into the car to leave. “Stevie? What if the baby won’t like me as its father?” Bucky asked looking down at his baby bump. “Bucky, I love you and that means the baby will also. I mean how can it not, you will be the best parent.” Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand giving him reassurance. Steve turned right and pulled into a parking space. Bucky got out of the car and stared at the building. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand and pulled him a little to start walking. They walked into the office and sat down after signing in. Bucky sat down on a little two seated couch. Steve sat as close as he could get to Bucky and held his hand. Steve could feel Bucky’s tension in his hand. “Rogers?” a receptionist said holding open a door. Bucky and Steve walked over the door not releasing their hands. Steve and Bucky walked back into a blank room and saw a monitor with all types of new medicine. Bucky sat down in the main chair and Steve sat on the stool next to him. “Alright Amerikiss, are you ready to get your picture taken?” Steve asked touching Bucky’s stomach. The door opened and a female doctor walked in. “Hello my name is Ms. Blossom.” She said before looking up. Steve spoke one little word and she lifted her head to see the blonde haired blue eyed man smiling at her. The doctor dropped her folder and stood there in shock. “Captain Rogers?!” She said, “Yes, hi.” Steve said standing up to shake her hand. “You don’t recognize me do you?” The doctor asked him. “No sorry I don’t.” Steve said thinking. “Apple?” Steve said. “Yes, how have you been doing?” she asked while hugging him. Bucky sat there looking puzzled, “Apple, this is Bucky Barnes.” Steve said sitting down next to him. “Bucky this is a woman I met when I rented an apartment building before I bought the house.” Steve said, Bucky shook her hand and smiled. “Well let’s see who is in here. Apple said putting on gloves and opening up a tube of gel. Bucky lifted up his shirt to expose his baby bump. Apple put the gel that she put on her glove on Bucky’s lower stomach. She turned one the monitor and spread the gel around. “Alright, so, what ae some baby names? I want to know before I tell you the gender.” The doctor said. “Amerikiss for a girl and for a guy Tobias.” Steve said. Bucky just smiled. “Well congrats Amerikiss and Tobias will be here in 5 months!” The doctor told them as she snapped a picture of the babies from the side view. Bucky smiled and held the side of his stomach. Steve sat there in shock. Bucky teared up and Steve wiped them away. Steve followed the nurse out into the hallway. The nurse filled out a report. “Hey, Apple, I have a question.” Steve said. “Ask away, that is why I am here.” Apple replied. “Ok so, I have this policy. That basically says no sexual activity while pregnant, and I was wondering is it safe?” Steve asked kind of nervously. “Why yes, it is actually quite natural to have sex while pregnant. See the hormones are raging inside Bucky so it would actually be very helpful to the child to have sex. Just do not have it after the 35 week mark because that is when he will start having contractions and it could damage the babies.” Apple said before closing the folder. Steve looked down then looked in the room at Bucky. Apple walked away and wished them luck on the rest of their pregnancy. Steve walked back into the room and Bucky was standing up looking at the screen where the babies were pictured. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist from the back and kissed his head. “They are beautiful.” Steve said softly before turning Bucky around. Steve and Bucky walked out of the office and drove to SHEILD. Bucky held the printed out ultrasound pictures of the babies. Bucky opened the car door and went into SHIELD. “Captain!” Fury yelled down a hallway. “You are familiar with the German scientists that worked with the tesseract correct?” Fury ordered. Bucky stood behind Steve, “Yes sir. So is Bucky.” Steve said trying to get Fury to let Bucky work with them. “Alright then, you two follow me.” Fury said turning around and walking down a hallway. “We have two new recruits for you to rehabilitate. We recruited them when we attacked a base in the Himalayan Mountains. I assigned them here because you are familiar with the scientists that brainwashed them.” Fury said filling Bucky and Steve in while approaching two glass rooms. There was a redhead wearing a black vest a red shirt and cackey pants. In the other was a guy wearing a light blue outfit, they were both sitting back to back with a glass wall in-between them. Steve motions Bucky to go into the room where the redhead is sitting. The redhead glared at him, “Hello, My name is James Buchman Barnes but you can call Bucky.” He said holding out a hand for her to shake. She stood up and took hold of his hand. “I’m Wanda.” She replied standing up. Bucky glanced and saw Steve enter the other room and the other guy stand and introduce himself. “Awe, how far along are you?” Wanda asked Bucky. “4 months.” Bucky said holding up pictures that he had just got taken of them. Wanda looked at them for a while before handing them back. “Who is the Father?” Wanda asked while leaning up against a counter that was in the room. Bucky pointed to Steve who was in the other room, “He is also my fiancé” Bucky told her holding up his hand to show the little ring. Wanda glanced at the ring. “Why am I here?” Wanda asked. “To be taught to use your abilities for good instead of destruction.” Bucky said. Wanda looked over at the man in the other room, he was already speeding around. “Ok, well, do you want to get started? First what is your ability?” Bucky asked sitting down on a black stool. Wanda stood up straight and a red power shot from her hands and cracked one of the glass walls. “Very powerful.” Bucky said. “Pietro has speed, she looked to the other man in the room, and we were trained to take down forces that attacked our home.” Wanda told Bucky. “I can also make people have illusions.” Wanda walked over to Bucky and touched his head. Bucky started seeing his worst fears and shook his head. Bucky looked up at Wanda who was standing above him. “What did you see?” Wanda asked him sitting back down. Bucky sat there silently too frightened to answer her. Bucky looked at his ring and wiped his hair back behind his ear. Bucky blinked several times trying to forget what he just saw. Wanda knew what he saw, after all she made him see it. Bucky saw Steve laying in a pool of his own blood with several stabs in him. Bucky started shaking and kneeled down to look at the pale and lifeless body. Bucky looked up to see two children standing there laughing and giggling at him. “Our dad is a freak!” They scream, Bucky feels the pain pierce his brain. Bucky shook his head and he was back in the lab with Wanda. Bucky stood up facing Wanda, “Do you want to begin?” Bucky asked Wanda. Wanda nodded in agreement and they began to work. Bucky and Wanda worked together with her just moving items across the room and Bucky took slight glances at Steve who was working with Pietro in the next room. Wanda and Bucky were done for the day because Bucky did not want to stress her powers to much. Bucky and Wanda were sitting there chatting. Steve tapped on the wall of the room Bucky was still in. Bucky stood up and as soon as he did to turn, Pietro pushed Steve’s shoulder back against a wall and kissed him. Steve pushed him off and immediately looked at Bucky who had tear filled eyes. Bucky ran out of the room and went into the conference room where he found Loki and Frigga sitting there. Bucky closed the door and leaned against the back of the door. Steve ran down the hallway and knocked on the door. “Bucky? Please come out?” Steve said knocking on the door. Bucky slid down against the door to sit down on the floor. Bucky heard Steve running off as he noticed Loki sitting Frigga down on the floor. Frigga crawled over to Bucky and hugged him, Bucky hugged her back and smiled a little. Bucky saw the other door open and Steve come in, out of breath and walked over to Bucky. Steve knelt down and wiped tears that were falling from his eyes that had turned green from crying. “Bucky, look at this, Steve said holding up Bucky’s hand which had the ring on it, you are mine and I am yours forever.” Steve said kissing his forehead. Bucky stood up and Frigga hugged his leg. “Hey there little Cherry.” Bucky said patting her head. Steve hugged Bucky and opened the door. “Come on, let’s go home.” Steve said. Bucky and Steve went home and Bucky set the ultrasound pictures up against a lamp that was sitting on his side of the room. Steve climbed into the bed and felt the cold metal sheen of Bucky’s arm on his bare skin. Steve took hold of Bucky’s metal arm and draped it around him. Bucky nuzzled into the blankets and went to sleep. Steve could hear Bucky’s calm breathing and gently turned to look at him. He saw over Bucky’s shoulder the two ultrasound pictures that were standing up. Steve smiled and gently kissed Bucky on the forehead.


	21. Chapter 21:Troubles

Chapter 21  
Bucky turned over in the morning to find Steve still asleep. Bucky got up and quietly walked into the living room. As soon as Bucky passed the doorway the phone started to ring and Bucky rushed over to answer the phone. “Hey there Bucky, Pietro said, you need to leave my man alone.” Bucky was confused. “Steve?” He asked. “Yes you little metal freak, I can tell you this I will win Steve from you and you will feel your heart break and those little children growing inside of you are devils. They will be freaks just like you. They will be ugly and horrible little beings!” Pietro spat into the phone waiting for Bucky’s reply. Bucky felt rage growing inside of him. “Steve is mine you little radioactive freak and at least I didn’t fuck my own sister.” Bucky replied slamming down the phone. Bucky sat down on the couch and let out a deep breath. “Good Morning, Love.” Steve said wrapping his arms around Bucky from behind the couch. Bucky leaned his head back and kissed Steve lightly. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked noticing the redness in Bucky’s cheeks. “Your little stalker called and said some choice things.” Bucky said in disgust. Steve walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a hair tie. Steve came back and grabbed Bucky’s hair to put it in a bun. “Why did you put my hair up?” Bucky asked. Steve walked around to where Bucky was sitting on the couch. “I put your hair up so it will stay out of your way and so I can also have a handle to hold onto.” Steve suggested to Bucky while sitting down. “Stevie, what are you talking about?” Bucky flirted.” Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand and pulled him closer. Steve kissed Bucky and teased him with a hair tug. Bucky pushed Steve off and looked away. “Why do you insist on teasing me if you have the fucking policy?” Bucky told him. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and lead him into the bedroom. Steve sat Bucky down on the bed and kissed Bucky while sliding off his boxers. Bucky let the pressure from Steve’s kiss push him back to lay on the bed. Steve climbs on top of Bucky carefully, mindful of his sweet babies, and plants a long kiss on Bucky. Bucky moans and whimpers in need as his penis hardens, his deep blue eyes lust blown and dripping with desire. Steve hadn't touched him in what felt like forever, and his skin felt scorched, licked by the flame of Steve's every caress. "P-please..." Steve chuckled at his fiancé and kissed the tip of the other man’s dick. "Nice and slow, Buck, these are my conditions." Bucky whined a little as Steve reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out his trusty tube of American Dream lube. He squirted a dime sized drop in his hand and rubbed it on his fingers, the smell of apples alone causing Bucky to moan in wanton need. "Hold still, baby, let me know if I hurt you." Steve said gently, kissing the inside of Bucky's thigh as he slipped one finger inside of him. He wiggled it around for a little while, making one of Bucky's hardened nipples into his mouth as he did so.Steve reached up and tugged Bucky’s hair which was just turning him on more than he already was. Bucky writhed under Steve's expert touch, grinding back on his finger as the super-soldier added another one. "Ugh, oh god...." Bucky's moans went straight to Steve's dick and it twitched hard, a need filling his groin to be sheathed inside of his soulmate once again, to feel the suffocating heat of his inner walls clamped against him in the peak of their lovemaking. Steve had to restrain himself just a little longer, wanting to make sure Bucky was properly prepped, and reached up with his mouth to gingerly nip and lick at the tiny bump he had created with his best friend. Bucky's hands flew into Steve's hair and he arched his back, feeling his babies kick gently within him as Steve worshipped his body. “God dammit..." He uttered breathlessly, Steve clucking at him in mock disapproval as he removed his fingers and seductively stuck them in Bucky's mouth. "Language." Bucky happily lapped his lovers fingers clean as the other man lined himself up to enter his most sensitive area. "Ready?" Bucky nodded eagerly, bucking his hips up to take in as much of Steve as possible as he softly penetrated him. It was Steve's turn now to moan, his cock burning with need as it slid so easily against Bucky's insides. He quickened his pace, unable to move much gentler out of the pure lust that had consumed his every thought. Bucky certainly didn't mind though, pulling Steve close against his body so he could savagely bite his future husbands neck, digging his teeth in and sucking hard, a pained yet pleasure filled gasp jutting from Steve's throat. "Yes!" He cried out, nearing orgasm as he thrust into Bucky over and over, his throbbing cock pulsing with the thick hot cum he knew he was about to blow. "B-Bucky I’m about to..." He didn't quite get the sentence out before he came extremely hard inside of Bucky, the buckets of blistering jizz ramming into every depth and crevasse of Bucky. "FUCK, STEVEN!" He screamed loudly, spilling his own seed all over Steve's bare chest. Steve arched over Bucky and tugged at his hair while he finished kissing Bucky and stepped back. “How’s that for policy?” Steve said catching his breath. “That is some policy you have there sir.” Bucky teased, thanking his lover for the pleasure. Steve slipped on some boxers and cleaned himself and tossed a pair at Bucky. Steve walked away and Bucky watched him walk out of the doorway and finished things then slipped on his boxers. Bucky sat up at the top of the bed near the pillows and whined to Steve. “Stevie?” Bucky said “Yeah Buck?” Steve said carrying in a glass full of a beige drink. Here drink your vitamins so the kids can grow. Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead and took a sip of coffee. Bucky whined at the smell of Steve’s coffee, wanting a sip. “No, caffeine is bad for the babies; drink your tea/milk mix.” Steve commanded. Bucky took a couple sips of the tea and milk mixture and cuddled up next to Steve. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky, “Steve can we play Call of Duty?” Bucky asked Steve. “Yea sure let me go get the Xbox.” Steve said getting up and getting the device with the other components. Steve hooked up the device to the television in their room. “Stevie, do you know how to play this?” Bucky asked teasing at the idea that he is better. Steve tossed him a controller and sat down next to Bucky. As the game started up Steve looked at the controller then looked at Bucky. “Ok, now Stevie I don’t want you to be mad when I win ok? It is just a game.” Bucky told him pressing the start button and picked his character. Steve followed Bucky’s actions and went on the opposite team from Bucky. They both pressed the start button and stalked around corners with their rifles. Bucky saw Steve on his screen and shot directly at him. “Babe, stop shooting at me.” Steve whined sitting up. “Stevie that is the point of this game.” Bucky answered shooting Steve down and winning the game. “You little…Steve trailed off as he leaned in to kiss Steve. Bucky pressed the start button again and shot Steve down immediately. Steve turned to look at the TV and started to pout. “Come on Stevie don’t be mad just because I beat you.” Bucky teased Steve. Steve looked at the clock. “4:30.” Steve said cuddling Bucky. Bucky continued to play Call of Duty as Steve laid his head down on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky pressed the pause button and winced in pain. “Are they training for an MMA fight in there?” Bucky asked holding his ribs. Steve chuckled a little and got up and went into his closet and slipped on some jogging pants and a shirt. “Bucky get on something besides your boxers.” Steve told him. “Why? I am comfortable.” Bucky whined pressing the pause button again. Steve sat down next to him again. Bucky got up and finished his drink then slipped on some loose jogging pants they were laying over an open drawer. “Those are mine, I hope you know.” Steve said. “Ok, I care why?” Bucky sassed. Steve smirked at Bucky and went into the kitchen to fix some food. Steve grabbed out a pack of pepperonis and shredded cheese. Bucky turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter in the orange neon chair. “Want to help me make a pizza?” Steve asked smiling. “Um, you sure you know how to do that?” Bucky stood up and went to the other side of the counter as Steve pulled out a package of some instant pizza dough. Steve opened the can and stretched it out and started tossing it up in the air. Bucky and opened the can of sauce. “Uh…Buck?” Steve said. Bucky turned around and saw Steve standing there with the pizza dough over his face. Bucky laughed and took the dough off of Steve. “See I told you I could do it.” Steve said taking the dough from Bucky. Steve and Bucky finished making the pizza and cooked it. Bucky turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. “Tony is on TV with Loki and Frigga.” Bucky said turning up the news. “We plan to have Stark tower and Shield to be running on full natural energy within the next few weeks. There of course might be a few bugs, but nothing that cannot be fixed, Thank you for your time.” Tony said taking hold of Loki’s hand wand walked off stage with Frigga following holding her little bear. “That was the famous Tony Stark who has just rebuilt the energy systems for both his home and the SHILED headquarters. Seen walking off with his husband Loki and their daughter Frigga behind them. Rumors say that his husband Loki and him have another child on the way, there is no word if they are having a boy or a girl.” The reporter finished. Steve laughed, “Now see that is why I do not share my humanitarian activities, we would be hounded and harassed.” Bucky turned off the TV. “Why don’t you share some of the things you do. I mean I wouldn’t mind a little public attention.” Steve wiped off the counter and walked over to the couch and sat down. “I didn’t think you would like the press, I barely like the press as is.” Steve said. Bucky looked at the black TV. “I need a haircut.” Bucky said taking his hair out of the bun. “What? I love your long hair.” Steve said messing with it. “I know you do but what if I had my old hair the short combed to the side look?” Bucky suggested. The oven beeped and Steve went to go get out the pizza. Bucky went over to sit down in his orange chair again and Steve cut the pizza. Steve grabbed two plates and two glasses. Steve poured some green tea into Bucky and his glass and handed him some pizza. “Really? Green tea?” Bucky whined. “It is good for the babies now drink.” Steve said taking a bite of pizza. Bucky and Steve ate the pizza and Bucky drank the tea. The phone started to ring as Bucky was cleaning up the dishes. “Hello?” Steve asked. “Hey baby, have you dumped the pregnant freak yet?” It was Pietro, Steve took in a deep breath “Pietro, Stop calling here, Bucky and I are getting married in 8 months and nothing is changing that.” Steve heard Pietro laugh, “We shall see about that.” Pietro replied before hanging up the phone. “Who was it?” Bucky asked. “Nobody important.” Steve said trying not to enrage Bucky. “Was it Pietro?” Bucky asked. Steve sat down “Yes, but it is ok.” Steve said. Bucky walked into the bedroom and came out with the two ultrasound pictures. “I think we need to baby books.” Bucky said holding them. Steve went down the hallway and saw Steve come back with a blue and a pink book. “I was going to give these to u later but here we go. I have the letters and the pages with tape.” Steve said sitting everything down on the counter. Bucky laid down Amerikiss’s picture on the pink book and Tobias’s on the blue book. “Amerikiss Victoria Barnes.” Bucky spelled out on the pink book with blue letters. “Tobias Anthony Barnes” Steve spelled out with red letters. Bucky smiled at to books and hugged Steve. “Want to watch a movie?” Steve asked sitting down on the couch. Bucky followed him and sat down a little away from Steve. Steve turned on the TV and saw that Phantom of the Opera was about to start. Steve clicked that channel and set the remote down and laid down. Bucky laid down his head on Steve’s chest, Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and placed his hand on Bucky’s stomach. A little time after the movie had played Steve started playing with Bucky’s hair. Bucky closed his eyes and went to sleep listening to past the point of no return. Steve looked down and saw Bucky asleep and smiled he wrapped his arm around Bucky and set his hand on Bucky’s stomach and felt the baby kick. Steve watched the rest of the movie and Bucky was still asleep. Steve didn’t want to wake him so he slept there with Bucky. Steve turned off the TV and scooted over to give Bucky a little extra room. Steve closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch with Bucky.


	22. Chapter 22: Family

Chapter 22  
Bucky woke up with Steve cuddling him on the couch. “Bucky are you awake yet?” Steve said who was messing with his hair. “Yea, I’m awake.” Bucky said turning over to face Steve. Bucky breathed in Steve’s scent and smiled. “Are we going to show Peggy and Frigga the ultrasounds today?” Bucky asked sitting up. “Yes, if you want to.” Steve said getting up and walking into the bedroom. “I will get ready while you get your vitamin milk and drink it all, Buck.” Steve told him. Bucky went over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Bucky sat down the glass and opened the fridge and grabbed his tea/milk concoction. Bucky poured a full glass and put back the container back in the fridge. Bucky drank the glass and sat down, “Ok look you two, you guys have to stop fighting in there, and you don’t know how much you are hurting your father.” Bucky said rubbing his stomach. Steve stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and saw Bucky sitting in the pink neon chair. Steve walked over and kissed Bucky, then went and got ready. “Tease!” Bucky yelled. Steve walked out “I know I am, now go get ready.” Steve said slipping on his apple red blazer. Bucky stood up and fixed Steve’s white collar. Bucky went into the bathroom and got ready. Bucky stepped out in a towel the same as Steve except he stepped out into the living room and stared straight at Steve. Bucky unwrapped the towel from himself and walked back silently into the bedroom and got ready. “Your calling me the tease?” Steve protested. “I love you.” Bucky replied. “You better.” Steve said. Bucky walked out of the room with black jeans a yellow shirt with his black jacket on. “Ready to go?” Steve asked handing him the baby books. Bucky and Steve left the house and drove to the hospital. Steve and Bucky walked into the hospital and went up to Peggy’s room. “Hey Pegs, we are here with some news. Peggy sat up, “Steve, Bucky, How great to see you two.” Bucky and Steve walked in and sat down. “Here look at this. Bucky told Peggy handing her the two baby books. “Tobias Anthony Barnes and Amerikiss Victoria Barnes.” Peggy read aloud. “Stevie here insisted on her middle name being Victoria.” Bucky said. “Thank you Steve.” Peggy said handing the books to Steve. “You to chat, I have to use the restroom.” Bucky said standing up and exiting the room. Bucky went and used the restroom, While he was walking back he was reading the nameplates outside of each room. Bucky stopped and kept reading one nameplate over and over again. “Rosie Barnes” Bucky looked inside to see a young girl with long brown hair reading a book. “Rosie?” Bucky said. The girl looked over at the door, and her face immediately lit up. “James?!” The girl got out of her bed and ran over to Bucky. The girl looked at him with her icy blue eyes. The girl hugged Bucky and he hugged her back. “James, how are you here right now?” The girl asked him, “It’s a long story, why are you here?” Bucky asked her. “I had a surgery I am here for recovery.” The girl replied. “You go sit back down and I will be right back.” Bucky said in a rush. Bucky rushed down the hallway to Peggy’s room. Bucky stopped in the doorway. “Steve, Rosie’s here.” Bucky said. Steve stood up. “Your little sister Rosie?” Steve asked him. “Rosie Barnes, icy blue eyes, brown hair. Called me James.” Bucky said rushed back down to the room. Steve said bye to Peggy and rushed after Bucky. Bucky entered a room and Steve followed him. Rosie stood up and hugged Steve tightly. “Stevie!” Rosie squealed. “Oh yeah, this is her.” Steve said trying to breath. Steve got her to release her grip. Rosie sat down at the end of her bed. “Bucky are you having kids? With who?” Rosie asked as he sat down. “Yes I am and they belong to me and Stevie over there. “So I am going to be an aunt?! Awesome” Rosie said. She was so excited. “Whoa hold on there Rose Thorns.” Steve said. “I missed you calling me that.” Rosie said. Bucky looked at Steve. “Steve text Tony and tell him that we might be late.” Bucky told him. “Wait, I get out at 1 today can you guys sign for me and I come with y’all.” Rosie asked. “I think we can do that Rosie.” Steve said. Rosie jumped up and hugged Steve tighter again. “Rose Thorns?” Steve said snakingly. “I can’t breathe.” Rosie stopped hugging him. “Whoops, sorry, Stevie.” Bucky looked at Rosie who was about to drool because of Steve. “Rosie, you still don’t like him do you?” Bucky asked. “No, of course not.” Rosie said not even breaking her gaze on Steve. “Buck, yes she does, you also can’t blame her. I am hard not to look at.” Steve said bragging over himself. “Alright Mr. supermodel go sign my little sister out.” Steve walked out of the room and Bucky stood up. “Ready to go meet Tony Stark and his family Rosie.” Bucky said walking out of the room behind Rosie. Steve joins them walking down the hallway. “Are those your kids?” Rosie asked noticing the ultrasound pictures. “Yes, Amerikiss and Tobias.” Bucky said handing the books to her. Steve and them walked to the car and drove to Stark tower. “Ok Rosie, you are going to meet Tony Stark, Loki, and their daughter Frigga. There will also be two new recruits there Wanda and Pietro. Just act normal, ok sis.” Bucky said getting out of the car. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand and they all three entered the elevator and went all the way up to the top. Frigga saw the elevator start to open and walked over in excitement. As the elevator opened Steve and Bucky walked out and Rosie followed them closely. Bucky looked straight at Pietro who was giving him an angry look but quickly transitioned to a soft yet flirty look. “Tony, I hope you don’t mind but we brought along my little sister Rosie.” Bucky said. Rosie shook his hand and started to shake. “I just shook hands with Tony Stark, I might die.” Rosie said and hid mostly behind Bucky. “Hello, I am Tony and this is Loki. Bucky felt something tugging on his jeans and looked down. “Hey there little Frigga.” Bucky said kneeling down to pick her up. Steve handed Tony and Loki the two little baby books and saw Tony look in awe. “Anthony?” Tony asked. “Yes Anthony, I owe your dad thanks but also you for taking care of Bucky’s arm.” Steve told him sitting down on the couch with Bucky and Wanda. Pietro never broke his gaze off of Rosie until she looked at him. She leaned against the bar and Pietro leaned next to her. Frigga played with Bucky and Steve and Tony talked Avengers information while Loki and Wanda were talking about the babies. “Hi I am Pietro” he said holding out his hand for her to shake. Rosie took hold of his hand. “Hello Pietro, I’m Rosie.” Pietro released his hand from her grip and wiped it on his jeans. Pietro looked at everyone who were too enthused with their activities. Pietro grabbed Rosie’s hand and lead her to some stairs. Pietro looked at her and Rosie bit her lip. Pietro reached up and pulled her into a kiss. “What are you doing?” Rosie asked him. “I was kissing you.” Pietro said. “Well you could have asked me out on a date first.” Rosie told him crossing her arms. “I can’t really do that because you older brother Bucky does not like me.” Pietro said sitting down on the steps. Rosie sat down with him and they started talking. Pietro was rambling on and on about his home country Slovakia. Rosie leaned in a kissed him just to shut him up. They held the kiss then started moving in sync. Pietro could taste Rosie’s mint lip gloss. Wanda was wondering where her brother had ran off too so she went down the stairs. When she turned the corner she saw Rosie and Pietro kissing. Wanda rushed quietly up the stairs and told Bucky and Steve. Bucky sat Frigga down gently and walked down the steps. “Rosie! What are you doing with him?” Bucky said pushing him away from Rosie. Steve moved slightly in front of Rosie to protect her. “First you go after my finance and now you are after my sister? I have had about enough of you and your manipulation.” Bucky said pushing him away. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand and guided Rosie up the stairs. Wanda kept Pietro on the steps. “Hey guys we are going to go before something happens.” Steve said taking the baby books that were sitting on the table. Rosie, Steve and Bucky went down the elevator down to the car. They went home and Steve left Bucky and Rosie in the car to talk. “Why do you hate him?” Rosie asked “He is sweet and nice and caring, not to mention cute.” Rosie said unbuckling her seat belt. “He will hurt you.” Bucky said getting out. Rosie walked inside with Bucky and sat down on their couch. “Rose Thorns, you can sleep here tonight but the guest room will be clean tomorrow for you.” Steve said handing her some pillows and blankets. Steve moved Bucky into the bedroom and kissed him to try and calm him down. “I just don’t understand why she was kissing him?” Bucky said quietly. “She is a teenager, she wants to feel love.” Steve said changing into his boxers. Bucky changed into some jogging pants and went to go see if Rosie was comfortable. When Bucky walked in Rosie was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and went into the bedroom and went to sleep with Steve.


	23. Chapter 23: New love

Chapter 23  
Steve woke up to the sound of the TV playing music. Bucky was still sleeping and Steve got up quietly and try not to wake him. Steve walked into the kitchen to see Rosie sitting there with a glass of green tea and a bowl of cereal. “Morning Rosie.” Steve said wiping his eyes. “Hi, I hope you don’t mind I got some food.” Rosie replied turning down the metal music that was blasting from the TV. “No problem at all.” Steve said getting out two bowls one for himself and Bucky. “Where is my brother?” Rosie asked as Steve was pouring some cereal into the bowls. “He is still asleep, He sleeps a lot more now since he is having twins, They take the energy right out of him.” Steve said as he tossed a handful of mixed fruit into each bowl. “Oh, well, did you sleep good?” Rosie asked Steve finishing off her green tea. “Yes. Was the couch ok?” Steve asked her taking a bite of his breakfast. “Yea, nice and comfy.” Rosie said looking back at the mess of blankets. “Well you will have a bed tonight. Don’t worry.” Steve said taking her bowl and glass. “So, why does James hate Pietro, I like him.” Rosie asked moving her hair out of her eyes. “Pietro kinda came onto me a little bit and Bucky got really upset about it, and then he called here and said a few choices things about Bucky being a freak and our devil babies.” Steve told her. Rosie sat there in awe that Pietro would do that. He seemed so nice and friendly. “Oh, well he likes me now, and I don’t think he would ever hurt me.” Rosie protested. Steve heard Bucky walking up the hallway thanks to the creaking floors. “Morning Buck.” Steve said as he got out the milk. “Good Morning.” Bucky said with a yawn. Bucky hugged Steve from behind and laid his head down on his back. “Eat your breakfast, Bucky.” Steve said unwrapping Bucky’s arms from around him. Bucky picked up milk and poured it into the bowl. He set down the milk and ate a few spoonful’s of the cereal. “What are we going to do today?” Rosie asked with excitement. “Well, you need some clothes, so, I thought we would go shopping for you.” Steve said watching Bucky to make sure he ate. “I have a T-shirt that I can help you make into a dress.” Steve said taking Bucky’s bowl which he had pushed toward him. Steve placed the bowl in the sink and went into his closet and grabbed a pink shirt. “Here” Steve said handing Rosie the pink shirt and scissors. “Bucky you go get ready while I help her with this shirt.” Steve said moving him toward the bedroom. “Ok so we need to cut off this collar, Steve said marking a line to cut, and these sleeves need to be cut in half.” Steve made a few more marks and held it up to Rosie. Steve cut off where he marked the lines and tossed it to Rosie. “Here go try this on then come back.” Steve said putting the lid on the marker. Rosie caught the dress and went to the other bathroom and slipped it on. Rosie stepped out and looked at Steve. “Ok and with the sleeves you tie them around your neck and lets cut these and braid them.” Steve grabbed a marker and Rosie went to take it off again. Rosie tossed him the dress and let him cut the sides off and braid them. “Done, here you go Rose Thorns.” Steve said handing her the dress. Rosie went into the bathroom and tried it on one more time. Rose stepped out and pulled the shirt’s bottom down. Bucky stepped out of the room wearing a blue shirt with red pants and Steve’s white shoes. “Do you like it?” Rosie asked Bucky. “I love it, Thanks Stevie.” Bucky said hugging his little sister. Bucky looked at Steve who had a wild look on his face. “You are not Captain America I am.” Steve said pushing Bucky back into the room to get him in some other clothes and get himself dressed. Steve handed Bucky a pair of black pants and some blue toms. Steve got dressed in his dark blue shirt with his jeans and his blue baseball cap. “Ready to go guys?” Steve asked. Rosie and Bucky went out the door with Steve into the car. They drove to the mall, and Rosie was so excited. Steve pulled into a parking space and everyone got out of the car. Steve took hold of Bucky hand and Rosie walked beside her brother. As they walked into the mall Rosie lit up with the rush of people and shops. Bucky nudged her and they went down to the fourth shop named GAP. Steve took Bucky over to the baby stuff and told him to wait there. “Ok Rosie this is the teen section and want you to pick out anything you like and try it on. Me and Buck will be over there, Steve pointed, The dressing rooms are right there. Just come and get us if you have any problems or if you get done.” Steve said patting her on the back and walking back over to Bucky. Rosie looked around a little bit and noticed some dresses and a few shirts she really liked. Rosie grabbed about 5 dresses that were multicolored and went over to the dressing room. Rosie took off the pink shirt/dress and slipped on the bright blue and purple fitted dress. Rosie stepped out to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Rosie continued to try on the dresses and liked them all except for one. She put her pink homemade dress back on and went out of the dressing rooms. Rosie saw Steve and Bucky picking up some clothes and draping them across their arms. Rosie saw a makeup stand and looked at the colors. Rosie picked up some lip gloss with the name of Strawberry Icing. “I hope you know that you don’t need any of that.” Pietro said behind her. “Pietro hey!” Rosie said giving him a hug. “What are you doing here?” Rosie asked him. “I am here just getting some summer clothes.” Pietro said. “Yea same.” Rosie replied turning around looking at some of the nail polish. Bucky turned a little to see Pietro talking to Rosie. Bucky tapped Steve to get his attention. “Why is he here?” Bucky asked. “Buck it is a mall, calm down, they are just talking.” Steve said. “Plus look how she is acting she likes him, and he likes her, I think you should let him have a chance.” Steve suggested. Bucky was still looking at Rosie and Pietro who were walking over so Rosie could get some shorts and shirts. Steve turned Bucky around and they went back to looking at clothes. “So who are you here with?” Pietro asked. “My brother James and Steve.” Rosie told him picking up a pair of shorts. “James?” Pietro asked. “Bucky. I call him James because I like it and it suits him.” Rosie said seeing Steve approach him. “Do you have everything?” Steve asked taking the clothes and the lip gloss from her. “Yea.” Rosie said. Pietro stood there awkwardly. “Ok um, Me and Buck have to go get some things and we were going to let you walk around with Pietro here with Bucky’s phone incase you need to reach us.” Steve said handing Bucky’s cell phone to him. “Pietro how long are you going to be here?” Steve asked him. “A couple of hours because Wanda is getting her nails done along with her hair.” Pietro told them. Steve nodded and walked away. Rosie followed them along with Pietro. Steve bought the clothes and handed Rosie her bag and kept his bag. “Now just call me if you need anything and Pietro treat her nicely and have fun.” Steve said taking Bucky’s hand and leaving the store. “Are you sure about this Stevie?” Bucky asked waving back to Rosie as they were leaving. “She will be fine.” Steve said. Pietro and Rosie left. “What do you want to do now?” Pietro asked. “I don’t know, I have never been to a mall before.” Rosie said twirling her bag. “Here, Pietro said taking her bag, Also if you have never been to a mall before then I have to show you a few things.” Pietro said taking her hand and leading her to a place called Hot Topic. Rosie walked in and looked at all the necklaces, shirts, and bracelets. Pietro took her over to the necklaces and handed her a white lightning bolt surrounded by an ice blue circle. “Here try this on.” Pietro said putting it around her neck. “It’s so pretty.” Rosie said. “Do you want it?” Pietro asked her taking out some cash. “No it’s ok.” Rosie replied taking it off. Pietro took it and bought it anyway no matter how much she protested. Pietro and Rosie walked out of Hot Topic and went over to a little dessert shop and sat down. “You really didn’t have to buy this for me, Pietro.” Rosie said looking at it. “But now you will always have something to remember me by now.” Pietro said. Rosie smiled and looked down. Pietro wiped some of her long dark hair out of her face. “Do you want some ice cream?” Pietro asked pointing to the counter. “Um, ok.” Rosie told him standing up. “What flavor?” Pietro asked and took hold of her hand and walked up to the counter. “Mint chocolate chip.” Rosie told him. “My favorite.” Pietro said before ordering. Pietro got two cones of mint chocolate chip and handed one to her. “Thanks.” Rosie said taking the ice cream cone. Pietro and Rosie walked and ate their ice cream. Pietro’s phone dinged, it was a text from Wanda the read “I had to leave early see if Steve will drive you home, I saw him there with Bucky.” Pietro answered her and walked outside with Rosie and sat down with her at a bench on the playground that was connected to the mall. “Do you think you would want to go out on an actual date with me?” Pietro asked her. “Pietro, I would love to but you have to get permission from my brother and Steve, they grew up in the 1940s and back then the guys asked the girl’s parents if they could take her out on a date.” Rosie said. “Well then I will just have to dress nice and talk to them.” Pietro said. Rosie looked surprised because no guy had ever wanted to go out on a date with her. Pietro leaned in the his Rosie but before he could a guy tapped him on his shoulder. “Hey girly why don’t you come with a real man instead of a freak.” The man said. “No thanks, I am fine here with Pietro.” Rosie said politely. The man pushed Pietro down off of the bench and sat down in his place. “Hey, she said that she is fine here!” Pietro yelled. The man stood up and kicked Pietro. Rosie pushed him back and helped Pietro up. “Why don’t you just stand back, a nice little girl like you doesn’t need to see this.” The man said gripping Pietro’s collar. The man punched Pietro right above his eyebrow. Rosie felt her eyes turning deep purple and didn’t try to hold it back. “I said that I am fine here!” Rosie yelled and sent out a rush of purple energy toward the man which knocked him off of his feet. When the man fell down she saw Steve and Bucky standing at the doorway to the mall. Rosie fell down to the ground and Pietro picked her up and rushed to the end of the parking lot and laid her down in the grass. Steve and Bucky went to the car and drove out there to pick them up. “What the hell happened?” Bucky asked getting out and opening the back door of the car. Pietro laid her down and sat inside with her head on his lap. “A man walked up and tried to get Rosie to go with him, she declined he persisted and he pushed me down, Rosie stood up and after he punched me she blasted what looked like a purple form of what Wanda can blast out of her hands.” Pietro told them wiping hair behind Rosie’s ear. Steve drove home as quick as he could. Pietro opened the door and handed Bucky the bag before picking up Rosie, who was still passed out. Steve opened the front door and held it open for Pietro and Bucky. Pietro set her down on the couch and Steve wet a cloth to put on her. Pietro dabbed her face with the cloth and sat down on the floor. “What kind of purple energy came out of her?” Bucky asked Pietro calmly. “It was like the red energy my sister Wanda has.” Pietro replied looking at her. Steve let out a deep sigh and called Tony and filled him in on everything. “Pietro you should call your sister or someone to come pick you up.” Steve said handing him the phone. “Mr. Rogers I am sorry if I sound rude but I will not leave Rosie here in this state.” Pietro replied. Bucky looked at him in awe as Pietro reached up and dabbed her face again with the wet cloth. “Alright then.” Steve said to him. Tony told me to just let her rest and she should wake up within a few hours. Bucky let out a deep sigh and hugged Steve. “Pietro, Bucky said, Thank you for taking her to the end of the parking lot and getting her away from everyone.” Bucky said shaking his hand. Pietro got up and sat down at the end of the couch. Steve took the bags and laid them in his bedroom. “Mr. Rogers? If Rosie does not wake up before ten, Do you mind if I sleep here?” Pietro asked nicely. Steve looked at Bucky as if for reassurance, Steve grabbed the folded up blankets with the pillow and sat them down on the loveseat for him. “You are welcome to stay the night Pietro.” Steve went into the kitchen and poured Bucky is vitamin milk and got himself some coffee. “Pietro is there anything you want?” Steve said opening the fridge for Pietro to look. “Do you have green tea?” Pietro asked standing up from the couch. Steve took out a pitcher of green tea and poured him some. Bucky drank his vitamin milk and motioned for Steve to leave for a little bit. “Pietro? I have a question?” Bucky said setting down his glass. “Yes?” Pietro replied. “Why did you kiss Steve and make threats but then are so nice to Rosie?” Bucky asked him. “I have to make an apology to make to you guys. The only reason I did that was so Wanda and me could maybe get out of SHIELD and not be re-trained. Our training for Hydra was very painful and took forever. We made a plan to try and get out of there.” Pietro said waiting nervously for Bucky’s reply. “SHIELD’s training is very friendly and will go the pace you feel comfortable with.” Bucky said looking at Pietro. “I wish someone would have told us that before everything happened.” Pietro said taking a sip of his tea. Steve was cleaning up the guest room for Rosie. “Bucky, I want to move Rosie into the guest bedroom.” Steve said walking over to her. Pietro stood up and offered to carry her. Steve led Pietro to the guest bedroom where Pietro laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Pietro sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. “Thank you Pietro.” Steve said shutting the door. Pietro stood up and looked at the little mirror hanging in the room and touched his cut. Pietro winced in pain and looked over at Rosie who was still passed out. Pietro took hold of Rosie’s hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I should have taken better care of you, this would have never happened if I had stood up for you.” Pietro said. Steve had left the door cracked a little and Bucky was standing outside to see how Pietro would interact with her. Bucky walked back into the kitchen and hugged Steve and cried a little bit. “Stevie, I think my sister is going be in perfect hands with Pietro. I feel horrible for the way I treated him.” Bucky said. Steve wiped his finance’s tears and looked at the clock. “Woah, it got late really quick” Steve said looking at the clock which read 11:48. Here go in there and I will go tell Pietro that we are going to bed.” Bucky told Steve. Bucky walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. Pietro looked as the door opened to reveal Bucky. “We are going to try and get some sleep you should as well.” Bucky said to Pietro walking over to Rosie. Bucky leaned down and kissed her head. “Thank you Bucky.” Pietro said. Bucky closed the door and went to sleep with Steve. Pietro stayed in the room with Rosie and stayed awake. Pietro was dozing off in the chair when he heard Rosie call his name. “Rosie, are you okay?” Pietro asked her. “Yeah my head just hurts.” She replied. “How are you here right now?” She asked. “I asked if I could stay the night with you and they agreed.” Pietro said. Rosie started shaking, “it is cold in here.” Rosie said. “Here.” Pietro said picking up the covers and climbing into the bed with Rosie. Rosie cuddled up to him and went back to sleep. Pietro hugged Rosie the tightest he could without hurting her and dozed off knowing that she was ok.


	24. Chapter 24:Movie

Chapter 24  
Bucky woke up and went straight to Rosie’s room. When Bucky opened the door he saw Pietro and Rosie cuddling his sister. Bucky shut the door quietly and went back to Steve who was sitting up in bed. “She is fine, Pietro is keeping her warm and they both are still asleep. Bucky laid down and Steve patted Bucky’s knee and got up. Steve went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. Bucky wiped back his hair and went into the living room to turn on the TV. Rosie jolted awake and woke Pietro. Rosie laid her head back down onto Pietro. “Morning my Rose.” Pietro said. Rosie smiled and let out a sigh. Rosie heard the TV playing, “They are already awake.” Rosie said. “Yeah , I think so. Do you want to go in there and tell them you are okay?” Pietro asked her. “No, they can wait, I’m cold.” Rosie said cuddling up tighter to Pietro. “Awe I’m sorry. But what do you want to talk about?” Pietro asked her while grabbing the cover and laying it over her shoulder. “Where are you from?” Rosie asked. “I am from Sokovia it is a small country in Eastern Europe. I grew up there with my older sister Wanda and our two parents Django and Marya Maximoff.” Pietro said. “Ok, well how did you get here?” Rosie asked Pietro still being curious. “After my parents were killed me and my sister escaped and then we were captured at a Hydra facility by SHIELD and brought here.” Pietro said. Rose sat up and yawned. “Come on, lets go let them know that I am not dead.” Rosie said standing up taking hold of Pietro’s hand. Pietro opened the door and Rosie and him walked down the hallway. Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch watching the news when Rosie and Pietro walked in. “Hey, there kiddo, feeling better? Steve asked while her and Pietro sat down on the love seat. Rosie laid her head down on Pietro’s shoulder. “Rosie? We were going to take a trip to Stark tower again today, is that ok, Pietro, your sister is going to meet us there.” Bucky told them. “Rosie just nodded and they went back to watching TV. A little later after the news went off Pietro shook Rosie a little bit to wake her up again. “Come on get up and go get ready, Steve and Bucky are already getting dressed.” Pietro said to Rosie. Rosie got up and went into her room and got ready. While she was gone Bucky and Steve came out of their room and Steve grabbed his keys and a notebook with a pen. “Pietro we need you to stay with Rosie the whole time while we are at the tower because Loki is going to try and find out how Rosie gave off the energy.” Steve told him. Rosie walked out in her blue and purple dress that she had gotten yesterday with some converse sneakers. “Ready to go?” Steve asked as always walking over to the door. Bucky went out, “Pietro, Pietro, come on, we have to go.” Rosie said holding out her hand. “Oh sorry.” Pietro said. Steve drove them to Stark Tower and as usual they went up the elevator. Steve got out of the elevator with Bucky while Pietro and Rosie decided to go up the stairs. “Where is my brother?” Wanda asked Steve. “He is coming up the stairs with Rosie.” Steve said sitting down on the couch with Bucky. “He is with her again?!” Wanda said angrily. “Well why wouldn’t he be? He likes her and is very protective of her.” Bucky said. Wanda huffed and walked away. Pietro came up the steps holding Rosie’s hand. Loki stood up, "Allow me to lead you into my husband’s laboratory. This way, please.". Steve, Rosie and Pietro followed Loki down to the lab. When they arrived Loki patted a table and Rosie sat down. “Ok, Loki what is going on with her? That purple energy she blasted, how did she do that?” Steve asked. Loki held up a little scanner and swiped Rosie a few time with it. “It would appear that Miss Barnes veins are coursing with radioactivity of some form or another, how it got there I cannot say. The extensive scan of her body conducted by JARVIS has come back accordingly, the toxicity of the radiation in her blood as mutated into that power." Loki said. “Well is it hurting her and can it be reversed in anyway?” Steve asked Loki who touched a few buttons on the screen. “It's fortunately not killing her, which it honestly should be. Anthony and I were very concerned for her health when first she came. However, and I do mean this with utmost sincerity, she has become a mutant, and this new power is eating up her usual energy. Her human body is not used to sustaining this sort of magic. She must train if she ever wants to harness it, which I would be happy to provide her with, though she may feel more at ease with Professor Xavior, and if that is the case I can make that call. Training is her only option, this cannot be undone.” Loki answered before turning off the machine. Steve took a deep breath and looked at Rosie in distress. “Thanks Loki, but no need to call I believe we have a perfect tutor for her.” Steve said looking at Pietro. Loki and Steve left and while Rosie kept sitting and Pietro walked around to stand in front her. Rosie put her head down. “What is it?” Pietro asked giving her a hug. “He called me a mutant. I am a danger to others and even myself.” Rosie said starting to cry. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry. If it helps I think you are the cutest mutant I have ever met?” Pietro said trying to make her laugh. Rosie sniffled “Thanks Pietro” She said as he wiped away her tears. Pietro helped her hop off the table and took her hand. As they started to walk out of the lab Wanda burst through the door and fired off a little red energy ball. Pietro suddenly dashed in front of Rosie. “Hey Sis, What are you doing?” Pietro said. “I am getting you away from her!” She yelled as she let out another blast of energy. Rosie lifted her hand and the energy stopped right in front of Pietro, Rosie flicked her wrist and sent the ball back to Wanda. Rosie pushed Pietro out of the way and stood ready to fight. “Rosie, don’t use up to much of your power. Wanda let out three blasts toward Rosie who took them and combined them as one then blasted them back at Wanda who feel back. Rosie’s eyes turned purple and she sent out a sharp shot of purple aimed right at Wanda’s hand. Wanda moved her hand and sent out a big blast of her energy that Rosie made disappear before it even got close. “Pietro please, I can’t stand seeing you with anyone but me!” Wanda pleaded. “Wanda we are siblings that is just wrong, I am with Rosie now and you have to deal with that.” Pietro replied. Rosie held up her hands ready for any attack she sends. Pietro, I love you.” Wanda said as she started to cry. Pietro looked at Rosie’s eyes that were glowing purple. “Rosie, Snap out of it. It is ok you don’t have to attack or block anymore.” Pietro said. Wanda kneeled down and sent out many shots of her energy all toward Rosie. Wanda’s attack hit them both sliding across the floor against the wall. Rosie stood up and screamed sending out a bigger blast than she did at the mall and fell to the floor. Wanda redirected Rosie’s attack back to her and sent her body sliding straight to Pietro who was still laying on the floor. “Rosie?! Rosie?!” Pietro screamed trying to shake her awake. Wanda walked over to them and took hold of Pietro’s wrist. “We are leaving NOW!” Wanda screamed. Pietro pulled away, “No I am staying here and taking care of her, I will be by later to get my things.” Pietro told Wanda. Wanda grabbed for Pietro one last time but he moved before she could. Pietro stood up, “We may share blood, but after this you are not my sister.” Pietro said. Wanda kissed Pietro and he pushed her off instantly. Pietro took her wrist and ran her upstairs. “Stay away from me and Rosie!” He screamed. “Steve come with me.” Pietro said rushing back downstairs to the lab. Pietro picked up Rosie and rushed up the stairs before Steve could even get up. “What happened?” Tony asked “Wanda happened, she got mad because she wants me to date her even though we are siblings.” Pietro said. Steve handed Bucky the car keys so Pietro could take Rosie and lay her down. “Wanda I think it would be best if Pietro stayed at our house we will be by later to pick up his things.” Steve said. Wanda would have blasted Steve right there but Tony had his blaster from his suit ready. Bucky, Pietro and Rosie were waiting in the car when Steve came down. Pietro was crying in the back seat when Steve got in. Pietro took his long sleeve and dabbed the blood off of her face. “Don’t worry Pietro, Loki said that the next time she uses her powers too much she will just be out for a total of 5 minutes.” Steve said, “I want you to direct me to your house so we can get your stuff before Wanda gets back there to avoid any more mishaps.” Pietro directed Steve to his house and rushed in quickly and grabbed his stuff. Steve had the trunk open and Pietro threw his stuff in and rushed back into the car to be with Rosie. “I hate my sister, I’m sorry for what she did to you Rosie.” Pietro said dabbing the blood away with his sleeve. Bucky looked at Steve with a depressing look. Steve drove to the house and Rosie was still passed out. “I thought you said she would be up in 5 minutes?” Pietro asked as he opened the car door. Steve got his things out of the trunk and Bucky held open the front door. Pietro carried her back into her room this time and tucked her in, Pietro kissed her forehead and went out into the living room. Steve had brought in his things and set them down in Rosie’s room. Pietro set down on the loveseat and Steve and Bucky sat down on the couch. “I just don’t know why my sister insisted on hurting her, Just because I refused to date her. She is my sister for gods sake.” Pietro said hugging his knees that were tucked into his chest. “Pietro why don’t you go tend to Rosie’s wounds and we will figure something out.” Steve said getting up to give him a first aid kit. Pietro went into her room with the first aid kit. Rosie was sitting up in her bed in a confused state. “Hey there rose flower.” Pietro said shutting the door. Rosie tried to stand up but then sat back down onto the bed. “What happened to me?” Rosie asked touching her wounds. Pietro sat down beside her and opened the first aid kit. “My sister attacked us.” Pietro said opening a cleansing cloth. Pietro reached up to clean her wounds but when he did there were none. “What happened to your cuts?” Pietro said putting down the cloth. “Here just lay back down, I will be right back.” Pietro said holding up the covers on her bed. Pietro closed the first aid kit and walked down the hallway. “Steve, Bucky you have to see this. You both saw the cuts on her face right? Well they are gone now like 100% healed.” Pietro said leading them down to her bedroom. Pietro came into her room with Bucky and Steve, Rosie sat up and Pietro sat down next to her. Steve held up Rosie’s face and looked for her cuts, even a scrape, there was nothing. “Rosie, how did you heal so fast.” Steve asked her. “My wounds are gone? All I did was barely touch them.” Rosie said looking at her hand. “Rosie you have to not use your powers that much, it is taking up a lot of your energy. So just try and not get to upset.” Bucky said leaning in the doorway. Rosie leaned against Pietro and smiled. Steve and Bucky walked out of the room, Steve immediately called Tony and told him about the healing. Tony hung up the phone immediately. Pietro walked into the living room and sat down. “Hey Bucky can I ask you something?” Pietro said. “Yeah, what is it Pietro?” Bucky replied sitting up. “Would you or Steve mind if I take Rosie out on a date tomorrow? I want to make it official and take her on a date if you two would not mind.” Pietro said nervously looking at Bucky. “Where would this date take place?” Bucky asked Pietro. “ I was thinking if she was feeling up to it me and her could go out to dinner at the cheesecake factory and then take her to the place where they always hang the lanterns at this time of year and walk thorugh there and talk.” Pietro asked over thinking what he had just said. Steve nodded at Bucky giving his approval. “Pietro I think that would be very charming, but we have to see how she feels. What time do you think you would like to take her on this date?” Bucky asked. “I was hoping around 7 and be done at 8 leave there and walk to the garden with the lanterns and be done near 9:30.” Pietro told Bucky crossing his fingers for luck that Bucky would say yes. Bucky stood up and held out a hand the Pietro. Pietro stood up and shook his hand. “I think that would be very nice of you Pietro.” Bucky said letting go of his hand. “Pietro, I think you should go stay with Rosie, in case she wakes up again.” Steve suggested walking over to sit down next to Bucky. Pietro left and went into Rosie’s room. Steve sat down and cuddled Bucky, “I love you.” Steve said kissing the side of his head. “ I love you too.” Bucky said closing his eyes. “How are the babies doing?” Steve asked. “They have been clam for the past few days but I wouldn’t hold your breath on that.” Bucky said resting his head back onto Steve. “I just do not want you to but to much stress on yourself.” Steve said combing thorough Bucky’s hair with his fingers. Bucky chuckled a little. Steve rested his chin on Bucky’s head. “Are you ok with Pietro now?” Steve asked. “Yes, he apologized about everything and I think he is a gentleman.” Bucky replied. Bucky lifted up and went to the bathroom, Steve got up and went into the kitchen to fix some food. Steve took out some peppers, onions, mushrooms, and some frozen chicken. Bucky walked out to see Steve chopping some peppers and onions up. “Stevie what are you doing?” Bucky asked him coming over to the kitchen. “Wanna help me make some stir-fry?” Steve asked. Bucky came over and picked up the mushrooms and started chopping them, “What spice are you going to use?” Bucky asked. “Spice? We don’t need a spice.” Steve said carrying the cutting board over to the stovetop and dumping in the ingredients. Bucky reached up and picked out some paprika, and sprinkled it into the pan. Bucky put the spice back before Steve saw. Steve put the rest of the ingredients in the pan and started stirring. Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek, “I am going to check on Rosie.” Bucky walked down the hallway toward Rosie’s room, he heard the TV playing. Bucky knocked on the cracked door and went in. Pietro was sitting on the bed watching TV with a sleeping Rosie leaning on him. “She insisted on this.” Pietro said. Rosie’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his arm was around her. “It’s ok, she comfortable and I trust you. She feels safe with you.” Bucky said sitting down. “Steve is making stir-fry if you two want any of it.” Pietro looked down and smiled at Rosie. “Flower, are you hungry?” Pietro said rubbing her back. “Flower?” Bucky asked him. “Yes, I thought it would be cute because her name is Rosie.” Pietro said. Rosie moved up a little and opened her eyes. “Are you ok?” Bucky asked Rosie as she looked over at him. “Yea” Rosie said sitting up and unwrapping her arms from around Pietro. “Ouch.” Rosie said rubbing her hands. Pietro took her hands and looked at them. Her hands had two purple symbols on them. On Rosie’s right hand there was what looked like to be a branch from a bush or tree, On her left hand there was what looked like a small fire with dots above it. “I recognize these symbols.” Pietro said. “They are from my homeland one means Growth and the other means Power.” Pietro said running his fingers along the marks. Bucky stood up to see the marks and thought they looked pretty cool. Rosie touched each one and when she finished they stopped glowing purple but stayed on her hands. Pietro got up and held out a hand to Rosie to help her get up. Rosie took hold of his hand and got up off of the bed. “Hey Guys, can I change into something besides this dress?” Rosie asked. Bucky and Pietro went into the kitchen where Steve had four plates and glasses set out. Steve had poured green tea in all of the glasses and put stir-fry on each plate with some chicken strips. “Hey guys come and eat.” Steve said sitting down napkins and forks at each plate. “Bucky grabbed a plate with a glass and sat down on the couch with Steve. Pietro sat down in the green neon chair and left the pick one open for Rosie. Steve turned on the TV to the news and Tony Stark was there again doing a press conference. Rosie came in a short time later wearing a flower printed short and a tank top. Pietro smiled at her and patted the pink neon chair for her to sit down. “Thanks guys, I’m starving.” Rosie said sitting down next to Pietro. Rosie picked up the fork and ate a couple of bites. Rosie turned around and saw Stark on the news. Rosie took a drink of green tea, “Are you feeling better Rose Thorns?” Steve asked turning down the news. “Yes, I am still a little tired though.” Rosie said. “Steve, Bucky, I just want to say that, you two have been so nice to me, and I need a way to repay you.” Pietro said. “Pietro there is no need for that.” Steve said sitting down his glass. “Yes there is, you two have been so kind to me and I would like to repay you for it.” Pietro said. Bucky looked at Steve. “Keep my little sister safe. That is how you can repay us.” Bucky said before taking a bite of the stir-fry. Pietro looked over at Rosie and agreed. Steve, Bucky, Rosie and Pietro continued to eat and watch the news. They all finished eating and Pietro helped Steve clean up the dishes. Rosie and Bucky were sitting on the couch when the phone started to ring. Rosie reached over and picked it up. “Tu puțin cățea , dă-mi pe fratele meu înapoi.” A woman was yelling over and over. “Pietro, I think this is for you.” Rosie said. Pietro turned around and nodded to Bucky. Bucky took the phone. “It’s Wanda, she is saying, you little bitch give me my brother back.” Bucky said. “Hang it up.” Pietro said. Bucky followed. “Buck, I didn’t know you spoke Sokovia?” Steve said wiping his hands. “I speak Romanian, which is the language they use there. Rosie got up and ran to her room and slammed the door. Pietro ran after her but was too late, Rosie slammed the door on his face. “Flower, let me in please.” Pietro knocked. “Just go away.” Rosie said sniffling. “Let me in, please. I am not going away. Please don’t cry.” Pietro said leaning against the door. He heard Rosie walk over to the door. Rosie opened the door and wiped some tears off of her face. Pietro hugged her and move her back so he could come in. Pietro shut the door and stood there hugging Rosie as she cried. Pietro stopped hugging her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Rosie sat down against her headboard and Pietro laid his head down on her lap. Rosie messed with his hair and smiled. Pietro and Rosie stayed in there and talked. Steve had went into the bottom of the TV cabinet and gotten a scary movie. “What movie are we watching?” Bucky asked as he leaned back on Steve. “House of a thousand corpses.” Steve said clicking play. “Now I want you to relax and not worry about anything.” Steve told Bucky messing with his hair. “Alright.” Bucky replied. The opening credits played Bucky intertwined his fingers with Steve’s. The movie played and when there was a jump scare, Bucky jumped a bit. Steve laughed a little. “It’s ok.” Steve said petting Bucky’s stomach. Steve felt a big kick and Bucky winced in pain. “What are they doing in there?” Rosie asked Pietro. “I think they are watching a scary movie.” Pietro said. “Wanna go scare them?” Rosie asked getting up. Pietro opened the door and took Rosie’s hand. They crept down the hallway until they got to the kitchen. They ducked behind the kitchen counter and Pietro peeked around to see if they noticed them. Pietro motioned Rosie and they ducked behind the couch. The movie was almost over. “Don’t even think about you two.” Bucky said. Rosie and Pietro jumped up from behind the couch, “How did you see us?” Rosie asked hugging her brother. “You can’t sneak up on an assassin.” Bucky said turning off the TV. “I think it is time for me and Steve to go to bed.” Bucky said. Steve and Bucky went into their bedroom and went to bed. Pietro waited in the living room for Rosie to get done changing into her pjs and then he went and changed. Rosie turned down her covers and waited for Pietro. “You really should sleep in shorts and a tank top. It makes it easier to get colder” Pietro said tossing his shirt into his duffel bag. “Yes but if I get cold I can always cuddle up to you.” Rosie suggested. “Are you tired?” Pietro sat down and let Rosie lay her head down on his lap. “No, are you?” Pietro asked her wiping her hair back from her face. “No.” Rosie replied. “What do you want to talk about?” Pietro thought this would be the perfect moment to ask her out on the date he had asked Bucky about earlier. “Hey Rosie? If you are feeling okay tomorrow, would you like to go out on an actual date?” Pietro asked. Rosie sat up and smiled. “Pietro, you really don’t have to.” Rosie said, “We are kinda already dating.” “I know we are, but, I feel like you need to be taken out on a date before we could call it a relationship.” Pietro said. Rosie hugged Pietro and he kissed her forehead. Pietro laid down and let Rosie lay her head down on his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her and dosed off to sleep together.


	25. Chapter 25

Bucky and Rosie woke up really early and fixed some breakfast for everyone. “I miss doing this with you.” Bucky said. “Me too!” Rosie said as she flipped a pancake. Bucky and Rosie made four plates and poured some orange juice in three glasses and Bucky poured himself a glass of his vitamin milk. “I am going to go wake Steve up.” Bucky said walking into his bedroom. “Stevie?” Bucky said kissing his head softly. “Get up, sweetheart.” Bucky told him with one last kiss. Steve turned over and saw Bucky standing there smiling. “Hm, Good Morning.” Steve said getting up. Bucky took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. “Eat.” Bucky said handing him a fork. “Good Morning Stevie!” Rosie said cheerfully. Steve smiled and took a sip of orange juice. “Are you ready for your date?” Bucky asked. “I think so.” Rosie answered before eating a piece of a pancake. Pietro walked up and sat down next to Rosie. “Hello!” Rosie said. Pietro waved and laid his head down. “Rosie it looks like our two boys are tired?” Bucky said ruffling Steve’s hair. Steve lifted his head from his plate and smiled. Rosie tapped the counter in front of Pietro, “Eat.” Rosie said. Pietro sat up and ate the food that was on the plate in front of him. “You all got a late start this morning. So before you two go out we are cleaning this house because I am not having to children in this mess of a house.” Bucky said patting Steve’s butt to wake him up. Rosie stood up and took the plates and glasses. “Pietro, Get up, my love! Come on!” Rosie said annoying him. Pietro stood up and did a little smug look at her. “Just go clean!” Rosie said pushing him toward the hallway. Bucky set the vacuum in Pietro’s reach, and ruffled Steve’s hair again. Rosie walked down to her room and left Bucky and Steve in the kitchen. “Come on, Stevie, let’s go clean my little solider.” Bucky said taking his wrist and dragging him into the bedroom. Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek and got to work. Steve cleaned up the bathroom counter and Bucky straighten his closet. “When are we going to give Rosie the phone we bought her?” Bucky asked holding it up. “We will give it to her before her and Pietro leave for their date. “MMA fight round 1!” Bucky joked trying to make the pain seem worse. Steve chuckled a little and went to go do dishes. Bucky straightened up the rest of their room and the living room. Bucky and Steve could hear Rosie singing down the hallway, “I forgot she loved to sing.” Bucky said fluffing the last pillow. Steve sat down in a neon chair and took in a deep breath. “4 pm. How long have we been cleaning?” Steve asked. “A while but hey it is all clean at least.” Bucky said “Pietro, come here.” Steve said “What time did you set the dinner for?” Steve asked quietly. “They only had it for 6:30.” Pietro answered. “Rosie!” Bucky screamed. Rosie came rushing in and stopped by taking hold of Pietro’s arm. “You might want to get ready to go on your date.” Steve said. “Ok!” Rosie said rushing back to her room. “Pietro do you even have a suit?” Bucky asked. “Yes I do actually I grabbed it with all of my other things.” Pietro went to the extra closet and took out a blue suit. Steve took him to their bathroom so he wouldn’t see Rosie before it was time to leave. “Bucky! I don’t know what to wear!” Rosie screamed. Bucky sighed and walked back to her room. Steve laughed and turned on the TV. Bucky came back in and Rosie was behind him. “Steve does this look okay?” Rosie asked. She was wearing her bright red dress with a pair of black stiletto heels. “Beautiful.” Steve said as Bucky sat down on the couch and he wrapped his arms around him. “Ok, great!” Rosie said and ran back to her room. “Young love is crazy!” Bucky said. “If I remember correctly you were that nervous when I had to help you with your first date with Elizabeth.” Steve said. “Yes, but I was wishing it was you the whole time.” Bucky told him sweetly. Steve and Bucky sat there for about an hour watching TV, while Pietro and Rosie got ready. Pietro came out first and sat down on the white loveseat and watched TV with them. “Bucky, the phone.” Steve said as he heard Rosie coming up the hall. Bucky rushed into the bedroom and took the phone out of the box and stood behind Steve. Rosie came out of the hallway and stood in front of Steve and Bucky. “Rosie just in case something happens, Bucky glanced back at Pietro, just call us.” Steve said handing Rosie the cell phone. Rosie smiled and messed with the necklace Pietro got her. “Thanks.” Rosie said. “Is everybody ready?” Steve said grabbing his keys off of the counter. Pietro stood up and walked over to Rosie and taking her hand. They walked out behind Steve and went to the cheesecake factory. While Steve was gone Bucky saw a TV show about how to keep a relationship interesting is to play pranks on each other. Bucky knew how bad the babies had been kicking and it worried Steve a lot. So he decided that he would pour water on the floor and when Steve came in he would act like he went into labor. Steve texted Bucky telling him that he was coming back from dropping Rosie and Pietro off. Bucky heard Steve pull up in the driveway and poured some water onto the floor and laid down to make it look like his water had broken. Steve came in the door and heard Bucky screaming. “STEVE THANK GOD YOU’RE HERE! THE BABIES I THINK…THINK THEY ARE COMING!” Bucky screamed. Steve ran into the bed room and grabbed a pre packed duffel bag. When he came back out Bucky was still laying in the floor laughing. “Bucky!? Why are you laughing!?” Steve was frantic. Bucky laid there laughing. “Stevie, it was a prank.” Bucky said. Steve dropped the bag and gently slapped Bucky in the head. “You idiot!” Steve said. “What it was funny.” Bucky said calmly. “ Steve smirked and turned away. Oh come on Stevie!” Bucky said standing up. Steve looked angry and set down a mug and poured some coffee into it. Bucky whined a little and put on a little puppy dog face. Bucky’s blue eyes were bright and his bottom lip pouted. “I can’t stay mad at that face. Steve said as he walked over and kissed Bucky lovingly. Bucky smiled, “See it was just a harmless prank.” Bucky said still chuckling a little. “We have an hour what do you want to fill that time with?” Steve asked Bucky while pushing away some of Bucky’s hair from his face. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You can try and beat me in Call of Duty again?” Bucky teased. Steve agreed and they both went into the bedroom and Steve hooked up the game system and sat down on the bed with Bucky. “Ok, I will go easy on you honey, but this should be natural for you.” Bucky said selecting his team and region to fight in. Steve chuckled and did the same, Bucky and Steve traveled with their teams and Bucky shot down Steve immediately after he spotted him. Steve tossed down the control and went into the kitchen. Steve got a cup of coffee and walked back into the bedroom to see Bucky playing another round of Call of Duty. “Are you comfortable?” Steve asked Bucky sitting back down onto the bed. “My back kind of hurts.” Bucky replied leaning back. Steve picked up his pillow and stuck it under Bucky’s back. While Steve moved the pillow a little blue book fell out and Bucky paused the game. “Is this my baby’s diary?” Bucky said teasing Steve. Steve reached for it but Bucky pulled away from Steve’s reach. Steve kissed Bucky forcefully trying to distract him from the book. Bucky moved Steve off and skimmed thorough the book to see Steve’s drawings. “Stevie, your drawings! I miss these.” Bucky said looking thorugh it more carefully. Steve sat there in embarrassment, “They are just little doodles. Nothing big.” Steve said reaching for the book. Bucky moved it away and kept looking. Steve leaned against Bucky’s arm as he looked thorough the book. Bucky saw a drawing of stark tower, times square, and some of random people doing everyday things. Bucky stopped and kissed Steve’s head. Bucky turned the pages one after another and saw drawing after drawing of him. Steve slowly grabbed the book and tucked it into the drawer next to him and looked up at the clock. “I have to go get Rosie and Pietro.” Steve said taking his cup and went into the kitchen and grabbed his keys. “Buck, I will be back soon.” Steve yelled walking out the door. Bucky heard the door close and quickly got up and went over to the drawer on Steve’s side of the bed. Bucky quickly found the sketch book and flipped thorugh the pages until he found the drawings of him. Bucky sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall as he silently flipped thorough the drawings of him. Bucky saw the drawings and felt a smile creep on his face as he looked at the drawings of him. Bucky had no idea that Steve had these, some were of him sitting at a bar, Another was of him as a little boy when he was playing in the street. Steve had one more drawing that Bucky loved the most. It was the day before he left for the ARMY. This was drawn from Steve’s point of view looking behind the lid of a trash can to see Bucky in his uniform holding out a hand to him. Bucky had the biggest smile on his face as he heard the door close. Bucky ignored it and saw a spread of flowers with two little babies with the names “Angelina and Tobias” written under them. Bucky stood up and held the book to his chest and walked out into the kitchen to see Rosie and Pietro holding hands on the love seat and Steve on the couch. Bucky laid down the book on Steve’s lap still open to the pages with the babies on them. Bucky hugged Steve’s neck and kissed his neck. “I love them.” Bucky told Steve. Rosie and Pietro excused themselves and went to bed. Bucky picked up the sketch book and went into the bedroom and Steve followed him. Bucky changed into his usual shirtless outfit along with Steve and climbed into bed. Steve took hold of Bucky’s hand and played with his hand. Bucky fell asleep against Steve and Steve cuddled Bucky as he dozed off with him.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve awoke with the cold touch of Bucky's metal arm hitting his back shoulder. Steve quickly turned over to see Bucky jerking a little and cuddled him. Steve sometimes had terrors from when he was in the war but he thought Bucky was unscathed from the effects of war, but as he quickly learned Bucky was more damaged than he had suspected. Bucky continue to shake and Steve just held him.

"Bucky, I'm here, just forget about it and just relax." Steve said trying to calm him down.

"Steve!" Bucky called out. Steve hugged Bucky tighter and kissed his head.

"Yeah Buck, I'm right here, always will be." Steve answered quietly. Rosie appeared in the doorway watching her brother shake.

"Stevie, is he ok?" Rosie had a worried look on her face as she walked over and grabbed Bucky's hand.

"It is just the effects from fighting in the war." Steve answered not breaking his sight on Bucky. After Steve had talked to him Bucky finally calmed down and stopped shaking. Bucky breathed deeply and opened his crystal blue eyes to the smiling Rosie, he could feel Steve hugging him tightly.

"Steve?" Bucky said turning around to face him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve asked him sitting up.

"Yea, I'm fine." Bucky said unwrapping himself from the covers and walking into the kitchen and sitting down on the pink neon chair. Steve rushed into the room after him and hugged him from behind.

"Bucky, do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked as he heard Bucky sniffle.

"Baby, please don't cry, it's ok it was only a dream." Steve said. He couldn't stand to see Bucky cry, "shh, shh." Steve whispered in Bucky's ears and kissed his neck. Steve turned Bucky around and wiped the tears that were streaming down his face. Bucky buried his head into Steve's chest and continued to cry. Steve just ran his fingers thorough Bucky's medium length brownish blackish hair. Rosie walked back to her room and told the now awake Pietro what was happening.

"Are they okay?" Pietro asked while Rosie cuddled back up to him.

"They just need some alone time." Rosie said. Pietro shrugged his shoulders and let the topic be. Steve was holding Bucky as tight as he could and let him cry.

"Bucky, please stop crying, it's ok, I'm here." Steve kept repeating in Bucky's ear. Bucky sat up and Steve wiped away the tears that were falling and running down Bucky's face.

"Are the kids ok?" Steve asked urgently cupping Bucky's bump.

"I...I...I hope." Bucky said hesitantly. Steve picked up his phone in a rush and called Apple.

"Hey, apple?" Steve said as soon a he heard the phone click.

"I was wondering, Bucky had a slight PTSD terror, will that damage the babies in anyway?" Steve's voice was shaky because he knew that if the babies got hurt because of the attack then Bucky would plummet into a deep depression.

"No, if it was just a slight one then the babies should be perfectly fine. You can come to the office tomorrow and I can do a quick check to make sure everything is ok." Apple suggested.

"That will be great thanks." Steve hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok Bucky since it was only a slight attack the children should be fine. Bucky hugged Steve and smiled. Steve walked Bucky over to sit on the couch. Steve sat down and let Bucky lean against him,

"Bucky, you need to talk about this. I know you don't want to, but it is best." Steve said as he started to mess with Bucky's hair. Bucky shuddered at the idea of even thinking about it let alone saying it. "I was in the torture room, where you found me, when you first invaded the base. They were trying to get me to talk about where our base was located and I refused each time. Each time I refused they did something horrible to me." Bucky stopped and felt a tear run down his face. Steve leaned Bucky's head back and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Bucky rested his head against Steve's shoulder.

"Each time they did something to me I would always call out your name, hoping that one day you would hear the pain I was in and come running. They poked me with a hot iron, and scratched me with needles that were filled with sedative." Bucky stopped talking again.

"Is that all Buck?" Steve asked.

"No, but I can't say the rest. It is too horrible to even speak of." Bucky said snuggling against Steve.

"It's fine Bucky, just remember, I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve had not said that in years, which made Bucky chuckle a little.

"If you need to go back to sleep, I'm here." Steve shifted so Bucky could be nuzzled in Steve's warmth. Bucky dozed off a few times as Steve watched the news. Steve would rub Bucky's lower back and sometimes play with his hair to let Bucky know that he was always there. Pietro and Rosie emerged from their room to see Steve and Bucky on the couch.

"Hey, Stevie? Is everything okay now?" Rosie said sitting down with Pietro.

"I think so Bucky just had a small ptsd attack." Steve answered. Bucky twitched a little and the phone started to ring.

"Rosie here?" Steve looked down at Bucky making sure he was still asleep.

"Rosie, hello, this is Tony Stark, me and Loki are going out and we can't find anyone to watch Frigga and I was wondering if Steve and Bucky could do it." Tony said politely.

"I don't know here I will let you talk to Steve." Rosie handed the phone to Steve.

"Hello?" Steve held the black phone up to his ear. "Hey Steve, can you and Bucky come over and watch Frigga?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I'm sorry, but Bucky woke up from a night terror this morning and I would like to stay here in case anything worse happens." Steve said gently rubbing Bucky's lower back.

"Do you mind if Frigga could come over there and stay? It might help Bucky because they have such a bond." Tony said.

"Rosie, Pietro do you care if Frigga comes over here?" Steve asked in consideration. They both shook their heads no and Steve agreed that Tony and Loki could drop off Frigga and he hung up the phone. Steve looked at Bucky and turned down the television for a few minutes.

"Bucky? Are you awake?" Steve said kissing his head.

"Baby, you have to get up, Frigga is coming over here so we can watch her while Tony and Loki go out for a while." Steve said lovingly. Bucky moved a little and buried his face in-between Steve's side and the couch. Bucky hugged Steve tighter and let out a deep sigh.

"Buck, come on, get up." Steve wiggled out of Bucky's grip and kissed his head. Bucky's face laid into the cushion and he smiled. Steve went over to the kitchen and got him some coffee and Bucky his vitamin milk. "Drink." Steve ordered handing Bucky the glass. Steve sat down beside him and took a few sips of coffee.

"Is Frigga nice?" Rosie asked.

"Well she adores Bucky and she also has a very bubbly personality." Steve said. Bucky sipped his vitamin milk and gagged at the taste.

"Steve, why don't they make this stuff taste better?" Bucky teased him as if Steve had the answer. Steve nudged Bucky and sat down the coffee mug. Steve turned the TV back up and they all watched the news. As the news went off Steve heard a car door slam.

"Frigga's here." Steve said standing up from the couch. Bucky sat down the glass and prepared for Frigga to run to him. When Steve opened the door Frigga ran in carrying her Captain America teddy bear, which she loved ever since Steve and Bucky bought it for her.

"Hey Rogers!" Tony said walking up to the door. Loki stayed in the car while Tony handed Steve a bag of toys just in case.

"Hey, there's my little munchkin." Bucky said picking up the smiling Frigga and holding her in his lap. Tony smiled at the sight and left Steve with the bag. Steve laughed a bit and placed her bag in their room. Bucky winced a little in pain from a kick.

"Bucky? What is it?" Frigga asked sweetly. "Oh, just I have two little babies on the way and they like to fight, see?" Bucky said taking Frigga's hand and placing it on his bump. Frigga jumped at the feeling of a kick and smiled.

"Does that mean I will be an aunt?" Frigga jumped in excitement to the idea.

"Yes that does." Bucky answered. Frigga hugged Bucky around the neck and then sat down next to him. Steve saw that Frigga was helping Bucky feel much better. Rosie and Pietro smiled at Frigga and Pietro hugged Rosie.

"Alright, what does everyone want to eat?" Steve asked walking to the kitchen. Frigga ran over to Steve and tugged on his pants.

"Steve, can we have um…um… chicken nuggets?" Frigga asked sweetly.

"Whatever you want." Steve said. Bucky smiled at Frigga who ran back over to Bucky.

"I got you." Frigga said gently tapping Bucky's bump. Steve took out a bag of chicken nuggets and stuck them in the oven. Steve took out a couple cans of green beans and heated them up on the stove with some butter. "Anything else?" Steve asked leaning on the counter.

"Potatoes!" Frigga yelled. Steve chuckled at that and took out a box of instant mashed potatoes out the cabinet and started to fix them. Steve set out five plates and moved one of the chairs to the white little table they had sitting in the kitchen for Frigga.

"Frigga, what color of chair do you want to sit in." Frigga ran over and examined each chair carefully.

"Blue!" Frigga attempted to push the chair herself but Steve helped her.

"Bucky, what chair are you sitting in?" Frigga asked looking up through her long black hair.

"Whichever one you put that chair next to." Bucky said. Rosie and Pietro hopped up and helped Steve set the table and Bucky walked over and poured some glasses of green tea. Frigga walked over to her bag and got out the juice that Tony had packed her. Steve took out the nuggets and turned off everything. Rosie got out some sauces and set them out on the table. Bucky helped Steve put an even amount of everything on each person's plate. Frigga tucked Bucky's jogging pant leg and held up the juice cup as high as she could to Bucky. Bucky smiled and picked her up and sat her in the blue chair.

"There. Now we can see you." Bucky said wiping her hair behind her ear. Frigga giggled and pulled the top of the juice bottle open. Rosie, Pietro, Bucky and Steve sat down and Bucky slid the plate closer to Frigga. Frigga tried to reach for a barbecue sauce bottle but couldn't reach it. Bucky grabbed it for her and squirt a little of the sauce on her plate. As they all ate Frigga noticed Tony and Loki on TV.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Frigga yelled cheerfully. Steve stood up and turned up the TV so Frigga could hear what was happening. Frigga sat in the blue chair mesmerized by her dad being on TV. Tony and Loki were announcing Loki's pregnancy in a press conference.

"That's right I am going to be a sister." Frigga said proudly. Bucky smiled at her and they all continued eating. Frigga ate all of the nuggets she had but didn't touch the vegetables.

"Frigga, you have to eat your veggies, so you can be more beautiful than you already are." Bucky said tapping the edge of her plate. Frigga picked up a fork and ate her green beans and potatoes. They all finished eating and Pietro and Rosie washed the dishes and Steve packed some of the little leftovers into the fridge while Bucky and Frigga played patty cake on the couch.

"Ok, all done." Rosie said wiping her hands on a towel.

"Hey, Frigga do you want to go on a walk around the house with Rosie and Pietro?" Bucky asked. Frigga nodded her head in agreement and Rosie walked over and took Frigga's hand. Pietro opened the front door and went out with Rosie and Frigga. Bucky got up and went into the bedroom to put up his hair so Frigga wouldn't pull on it any more than she already had. Steve raised an eyebrow and followed Bucky quietly. Bucky began to pull his hair back as he felt Steve's hands take hold of his medium length hair.

"Here, let me do it." Steve said grabbing a hair bow and slipping it on his wrist. Steve moved Bucky's hair away from the right side of his neck. Steve gently started to kiss Bucky's neck. Bucky could feel Steve's stubble against his bare skin and felt Steve wrap his hands around his waist. Bucky closed his eyes as Steve began to pull gently on Bucky's hair. Steve bit Bucky's neck a little which caused Bucky to bite his lip. As Steve continued Bucky got more and more heated till he could not resist Steve any more. Bucky turned around to face Steve and kissed him forcefully, Steve slipped his hands into Bucky's back pockets on his jeans. Bucky smiled within the kiss and Steve continued to kiss him. Bucky put his metal hand on Steve neck and he could feel Steve shiver at the cold sensation. Bucky slowly turned not breaking the kissing, and walked back so Steve was up against the back wall. Bucky started kissing and gently biting Steve neck when Frigga came in through the front door. Bucky quickly hopped onto the bed and laid his head down.

"Bucky! Bucky!" Frigga yelled coming into their bedroom. Steve was still up against the wall. Bucky wiped his hair back to get it out of his face. Steve walked out of the room and winked at Bucky.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, yes I did, I saw a birdie! It was blue and yellow and it chirped at me." Frigga said cheerfully.

"Well then, that means it was saying hello." Bucky told her.

"Hey Buck, Tony and Loki are here." Rosie said peeking around the doorway. Bucky got up and picked up Frigga's little bag that she had brought with her.

"Daddy!" Frigga said running to Tony who was standing at the doorway. Tony picked her up and put her on his hip. Bucky handed him the bag and shut the door.

"Alright now that Frigga is gone what are we going to do?" Steve asked. "Can Pietro and me watch a movie in our room?" As if Rosie had to ask. Bucky nodded in agreement and they disappeared to their room. Steve was leaning against the doorway to their bedroom and motioned Bucky over with a finger. Steve walked into the room and Bucky followed him.

"Now where were we?" Steve asked wanting to return to their previous activity. Bucky moved Steve up against the wall.

"I believe we were here, Captain." Bucky said before passionately kissing him. Steve ran his hands along Bucky's side and slipped them under his shirt. Bucky stopped and took off his shirt to expose his tanned torso and Steve watched in awe as Bucky continued to slip his shirt off. Bucky gently caressed Steve's abs and Steve moved Bucky to sit on the bed. Steve kissed Bucky as he unbuttoned his jeans. Bucky watch Steve as he started to kiss the lining of his underwear. Bucky laid back and felt Steve start to pull on the top of Bucky's underwear with his teeth and Bucky bit his lip. As Steve began to take off Bucky's underwear Rosie came running into the room. Bucky and Steve just stared at Rosie whose expression was full of horror and misplaced laughter. Steve quickly jumped up and covered the almost naked Bucky with the blanket that was on the bed. "R…R…Rosie, um, hey what's up?" Steve said blushing red as an apple. Rosie pushed her hair back and laughed a little.

"Hey Guys, what are you doing?" Rosie said looking around the room to try and find anything to focus on but Steve and Bucky.

"Oh you know reliving tension." Bucky said nervously. Rosie just walked out of the room and tried to forget what she had just seen.

"Really? Tension!" Steve said before he went into the bathroom. Bucky got up and slipped on some pants. He walked into the kitchen and got a cup with some ice crushed up in it. Bucky went and sat down on the bed and started to chew the ice.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked before gently kissing his head.

"Releasing sexual tension." Bucky said as he bit down on another piece of ice. Steve smirked at him and climbed under the covers on the bed. Steve took out his sketch book and drew a few lines on a page.

"Buck, come here." Steve said. Bucky snuggled up to Steve and looked at a page in the book titled "James Buchanan Barnes" Steve had drawn some of the things that reminded him of Bucky. Steve felt Bucky smile against his chest and kissed his head one last time. Bucky fell asleep on Steve and Steve stayed up a little finishing off the page. Steve set down the book on the side table and switched off his lamp. Steve scooted down to lay flat on the bed. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around him and they both went to sleep knowing that each one was safe.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve alertly opened his eyes to the feeling of the babies gently kicking his lower back. Steve turned over quietly not wanting to wake Bucky and placed a hand on Bucky's stomach.

"Sleep serenely, baby, slumber, Lovely baby, gently sleep; Tell me wherefore art thou smiling, Smiling sweetly in thy sleep? Do the angels smile in heaven, When thy happy smile they see?" Steve sang as he hoped it would stop them from kicking so much. Steve felt the babies stop kicking and gently got out of bed to let Bucky sleep. Steve started some coffee and went to go wake up Rosie and Pietro for her training session today.

"Hey Rosie, get up today is your training with Loki and Professor Xavier." Rosie wiped her eye and saw Steve standing in the doorway.

"Yea ok I'm awake." Rosie sat up and Pietro was still asleep. Steve walked away and went back to the kitchen. Steve made sure Rosie had everything she needed before they left.

"Are you two sure you are ok with walking there because I could drop you off." Rosie looked at Pietro for confirmation.

"No, we are fine, See you at one." Pietro and Rosie left the house and started their trek to Stark tower. Steve heard the coffee machine beep and poured himself out a cup. Steve leaned over the kitchen counter to see Bucky was soundly asleep. Steve smiled and walked over to the side of the bed that Bucky was facing.

"Bucky?" Steve cooed as e kissed his head. "

Wake up darling we have a doctor's appointment to get to." Bucky opened his eyes to see his smiling fiancé. Steve placed a hand on Bucky's stomach.

"Our little MMA fighters woke me up this morning with their kicking." Bucky chuckled a little.

"Well what do you expect they get it from you always elbowing me in the stomach back when you were little Stevie." Bucky uncovered himself and Steve stood up with him.

"Want anything for breakfast real quick." Bucky sat down in the pink neon chair at the counter.

"Anything but that vitamin milk, I can drink that later." Steve opened the fridge and looked around.

"How about a smoothie?" Steve took out a package of strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries. Bucky nodded in agreement and Steve took out the blender he had tucked away in a corner.

"What kind?" Steve opened the packages and watched as Bucky examined them all. "Strawberries and Blackberries." Steve put a handful of blackberries in the blender along with some strawberries. Bucky grabbed a blueberry and ate it before Steve put the fruit back in the fridge. Steve turned the blender on and off making sure the fruit was mixed evenly. Steve poured the smoothie into a cup.

"Here you go drink this while I go lay out some clothes and get ready." Steve kissed Bucky then went to go lay out some clothes for both of them. Steve picked out a blue button down shirt for him with some khaki pants, and for Bucky he picked out a red button down with black pants.

"Why so proper?" Bucky walked into the bedroom and looked at the outfit.

"No reason, I just have something else planned after our appointment." Bucky looked curious as Steve went into the bathroom to get ready. Bucky sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at his ring. The shield popped off of Bucky's sliver metal arm and made it quite noticeable. Steve came out of the bathroom a few moments later and got ready while Bucky went into the bathroom. Bucky and Steve were both dressed and Steve grabbed his keys.

"Come on." Steve and Bucky walked out of the house after making sure they had everything.

"What is this extra plan you have?" Steve glanced over at Bucky while they were at a stop light.

"You will see." Bucky turned on the radio and "Shut up and Dance with me" was on. Bucky started to lip sync to it and Steve smiled. Steve and Bucky got to the doctors and went into the office to see Apple. Steve sat told Bucky to sit and wait while he checked them in. While Bucky and Steve waited a little boy walked up to them.

"Are you James Barnes and Steven Rogers?" The little boy held up a little notebook and he was shaking a little.

"Why yes we are. Who are you?" Steve said taking the book knowing that he wanted and autograph from them both. "I go and see you every day! I'm Jake." Steve handed the little book to Bucky and he signed it.

"You do! That's pretty cool." Bucky handed the little book back to the boy.

"Jake, come here, stop bothering them." A pregnant mom walked up behind the little boy.

"Oh no he is no trouble at all ma'am." Steve ruffled the little boy's hair a little. "Rogers?" A lady said at a door.

"Hey, Jake we have to go now, but it was nice meeting you." Bucky shook the little boy's hand and walked into the door behind Steve. Steve and Bucky were led to a blue room and a few moments later Apple came into the room.

"How are you feeling guys?" Apple booted up the machine.

"Good, I think they are training to be MMA fighters though." Bucky joked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Apple, when we get this done I need to ask you something." Steve winked at Bucky. "Well it takes a few minutes for the machine to wake up so you can ask me now." Apple and Steve went outside in the hallway.

"A while back Bucky wanted to dye his hair and I was wondering would red highlights have any chance of hurting the babies?" Apple looked at her clipboard for a minute and looked back up.

"Hair dye has nothing to do with the pregnancy, the smell could make him sick but that is the worst case." Steve smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Apple and Steve came back into the room and Apple smiled at Bucky.

"Alright let's see how the fighters are." Steve laughed a little at that and Apple put some gel on Bucky's lower part of his stomach and gently pressed the machine against him.

"Ok well it looks like, everything is fine. They growing faster than expected but everything should be fine." Apple handed Bucky a few cloths and turned off the machine. Bucky wiped off the gel and threw them away. Steve stood up and waited on Bucky.

"I will see you in 5 weeks." Apple exited the room and Steve and Bucky went out to the car.

"Ok, which do you want to do? We can go have lunch or we can go take care of your surprise." Steve and Bucky got in the car.

"Surprise. I want to see what this is." Steve smiled at Bucky and drove to a hair salon. Steve parked the car and waited for Bucky's reaction.

"Stevie, what are we doing here?" Steve smiled and they both exited the car and went into the shop. It was an empty shop with one hairdresser standing by a chair. "Ready?" She asked as she patted the chair.

"Well go get your hair dyed." Steve pushed Bucky toward the chair.

"Red highlights right, love?" Steve nodded in agreement and she began working on Bucky's hair. Steve's phone dinging and he picked it up.

"Hey Steve, Loki and Tony said we could stay the night if that is ok, because Xavier wants to run some tests." Steve unlocked his phone and texted back "Ok, make sure Rosie is ok, come back in the morning." Steve slipped his phone back into his pocket and watched Bucky get his hair done. As the hairdresser was drying Bucky's hair Steve chuckled a little at the finished product. "There." The hairdresser spun Bucky around in the chair.

"How much?" Steve opened his wallet.

"Only 25." Steve handed twenty-five dollars to the hair dresser and left with Bucky. "Do you like it?" Bucky pulled Steve close and kissed him gently. "I love it." The both got in the car and drove to Five Guys. "Rosie and Pietro are staying at Stark's so we have to house to ourselves tonight." Bucky smiled at Steve. Steve pulled up to the drive thru window and got two regular cheeseburgers with fries. Bucky and Steve went home to eat. As Bucky sat down on the couch Steve brought over two glasses of green tea with a few napkins and plates. Steve sat down while Bucky unpacked the bag. Bucky unwrapped the burger and took a bite immediately.

"Hungry much?" Steve joked as he ate a fry.

"Pregnant here." Bucky took another bite of the burger. Steve and Bucky ate in silence until they both just had fries left. Steve rested against the back of the couch and Bucky laid down his head on his lap. Steve fed Bucky a few fries and ran his fingers through Bucky's new hair.

"I love you." Steve looked into Bucky's blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." Bucky pulled Steve's face down and kissed him. Steve sat back up and played with Bucky's hair. Steve's phone began to ring over on the counter and he dashed up to get it.

"Rogers, press conference now." Fury ordered and hung up the phone without giving Steve the chance to answer. Steve grabbed his keys and his phone.

"Want to be on TV, come on." Steve and Bucky rushed to SHIELD headquarters. Steve and Bucky met Natasha, Thor, Clint, and Tony with Loki and Frigga there. "Xavier is training Rosie." Tony said to Bucky rushed up to the press conference. "Fucking finally." Fury pushed them all out on a little stage with flashing cameras. "What have you heard about Bruce Banner? Has he gone rouge? What are your plans to take him down or do you have any?" There were many press flashing cameras and screaming questions. Steve squeezed Bucky's hand and Natasha pushed them both up to the microphone.

"Uh, as of right now we have no location on Banner or his plans, but we plan to head out as soon as we have a solid plan." Steve looked at the other Avengers.

"Do you plan to use the new technology Stark has been developing?" Tony slid by Steve and stared at all the flashing cameras.

"Note that technology is still in the experimental unit." Tony looked at all the cameras and rushed out of the room. Frigga ran after him with Loki.

"Steve, do something." Natasha wasn't much for press and she wanted them gone. "We plan to access the situation as quickly as possible, and we just advise the public to stay away from Banner and if you do spot him please call your local authorities." Thor and Nat, walked out of the room with Clint leading them.

"That is all, thank you." Steve and Bucky rushed back out and Steve never let go of Bucky's hand.

"Stevie, calm down your hurting my hand." Steve stopped and took in a breath. "Sorry, the presses make me nervous." Steve kissed Bucky's hand and they continued to follow the Avengers.

"Alright guys, Banner has dropped off of our radar and there have been no reports. We will alert all of you when he appears. Stark and Rogers, your husband's bring them along." Steve looked at Bucky in distress.

"Fury, with all due respect Bucky here is pregnant." Fury looked at Bucky's stomach and smirked.

"They are not going to be fighting, idiots, I need them to help us with something else." Fury said as he exited the hall. The Avengers looked at each other and they left on alert. It was really late but Steve and Bucky had to stay alert. They decided to have a set of clothes out just in case. Steve set out his uniform and Bucky had out some black pants a dark blue shirt with his leather jacket Steve had bought him when they first started dating. Bucky and Steve cleaned up the mess they had left and went to bed. A little later after they both had slept for a while Steve was awake staring at Bucky. "Buck, Bucky, Are you awake?" Steve gently shook his shoulder. "I am now." What's wrong?" Bucky opened his eyes.

"I want you to let me know if anything is wrong and I won't be lose to you tomorrow if anything happens so you have to promise me you will be safe." Steve wiped a little strand of red hair out of Bucky's face.

"Stevie, I will be fine don't worry." Bucky kissed Steve and turned around and cuddled up next to Steve. They both went to sleep with no idea of what happen tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve woke up with the feeling of Bucky running his hand gently along Steve’s lower back and kiss his neck.

“Bucky, What are you doing?” Steve turned his head to look at Bucky.

“Nothing, just waking you up.” Steve stretched a little and Bucky continued to gently rub Steve’s lower back. Steve turned over on his side and pulled Bucky close.

“Bucky?” Steve took hold of Bucky’s metal hand and looked at the little ring on his finger.

“When are we going to go to the court and get our marriage certified?” Bucky looked at Steve in astonishment and scoffed.

“We are having an actual wedding not some place we can go and get a piece of paper for fifty bucks.” Bucky’s face turned a bright pinkish color from annoyance from Steve. Bucky uncovered himself and went into the living room. Steve followed Bucky quickly and sat down next to him. There were a few tears running down Bucky’s face and Steve wiped them away.

“Bucky, I didn’t know that you wanted an actual ceremony, I’m sorry.” Bucky turned on the TV to try and ignore Steve. As they watched the news Rosie and Pietro walked in and Rosie sat down next to Bucky.

“Hey, look at this.” Rosie lit off a little purple flame off of her hand.

“So you are trained a little. Now you won’t blast randomly.” Bucky hugged Rosie and Pietro went and laid down on their bed.

“How was training Rose?” Bucky shot Steve and evil look and got up and went to the game room.

“What did you do?” Steve turned off the TV and watched Bucky disappear down the hallway.

“We started to talk about the wedding and I wanted to go to the courthouse and just get a marriage license. I honestly did not know that he wanted a ceremony and now he is mad at me.” Rosie laughed a little and wiped her hair back out of her face.

“You two are best friends and you didn’t know that he has always wanted a ceremony? Steve, you two have to talk about these things. If a couple can survive the wedding process that means they are meant to be and I know you two are going to make it. Just go be sweet to him.” Steve looked down as he messed with his short fingernails. Rosie stood up and went to the game room where Bucky was sitting. Bucky was sitting in the corner of the blue couch hugging a pillow and wiping his tears away.

“Bucky, why are crying? Steve didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, he just did not know that you wanted an actual wedding.” Bucky ignored Rosie and turned away from her. “Bucky, look I know you are mad at him but he still loves you. Also he is coming in here in a few minutes so I would not let him see you crying.” Rosie wiped away Bucky’s tears and patted him on the back before she left. Bucky laid down on his side and waited for Steve to come in. Rosie went into her room where Pietro was asleep and watched a movie. Steve’s phone went off and he rushed to get it.

“Banner back at SHIELD, no worries, Natasha has him under control.” Steve replied back with a 1056, which meant message received and he but his and Bucky’s outfits back in the closets. Steve made up the bed covers and sat down on top of them. Steve took out his drawings and took out a little pencil. Steve made a few lines but quickly erased them. He could not concentrate while he knew Bucky was upset. Steve put up his book and walked to the game room.

“Buck?” Steve shut the door behind him and heard Bucky sniffling. Steve kneeled down next to the couch and looked at Bucky.

“What?” Steve smiled at Bucky’s snarky attitude and moved some of his hair.

“Look, if you want a ceremony we can have a ceremony. I just didn’t know that you wanted to have one.” Steve wiped away Bucky’s tears and continued.

“I’m sorry, just please tell me about these things. I am doing the best I can but if I don’t know then you have to tell me.” Bucky pouted his lip and Steve kissed him apologetically. Steve grabbed the pillow and set it back down at the bottom of the couch.

“Have you two made up yet?” Rosie was standing in the doorway with Pietro.

“I think, why?” Bucky sat up and stared at Rosie.

“Because we are hungry and you two are the cooks.” Bucky laughed a little and got up with Steve.

“Well what do you want?” Rosie looked at Pietro and shrugged.

“How about hotdogs?” Bucky pulled out a package from the fridge.

“Sure.” Steve pulled out a little grill and plugged it up to let it heat. Bucky opened the package of hotdogs and opened the grill top. Bucky started to put hotdogs on the grill and Pietro turned on the TV. Rosie and Pietro sat down on the couch and watched the news while Steve and Bucky cooked.

“So where are the babies going to stay when you have them?” Steve pointed into their bedroom.

“I was wondering, when I went for training Wanda told Pietro that she is moving out of their house and is going to start living in an apartment because she feels the house is too big for one person. Pietro and I want to move in there and give you two your home back.” Bucky turned around quickly and intently watched Pietro.

“Are you sure?” Steve and Bucky looked at each other and Bucky went back to cooking the hotdogs.

“I mean you two are going to need space when they grow up and I don’t want to take up to much room. Besides I am probably going to move out soon anyway.” Steve and Bucky ignored the rest of her conversation. Bucky and Steve finished everything and they all ate in silence. Rosie and Pietro helped clean up the dishes while Steve made sure Bucky drank all of his vitamin milk. Rosie and Pietro disappeared like all teenagers do into their room and left Steve and Bucky alone. Steve cuddled Bucky on the couch in silence and fiddled with each other’s hands. Steve kissed Bucky’s head and let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed and Bucky sat up immediately.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?” Steve had been worried since the doctor has told them that they babies were growing faster than expected. Bucky rushed to the bathroom and unfortunately thrown up. It was not uncommon for there to be some sickness throughout the pregnancy but it had been a while since it has happened. Steve walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Bucky walked out brushing his teeth and sat down next to Steve.

“Are you ok?” Bucky just looked at Steve in a sarcastic way and went to rinse out his mouth.

“Yeah, apparently they don’t like hotdogs.” Bucky slipped on some pajama bottoms and climbed under the covers on the bed.

“Tired already?” Steve joked and cuddled up next to him.

“No just this is more comfortable than a couch.” Steve agreed with that and rested a hand on Bucky’s stomach.

“Are you excited?” Bucky shook his head in agreement and snuggled up closer to Steve. Bucky and Steve had fallen asleep cuddling and slept through the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Bucky was wrapped tightly into Steve and he could feel Steve shaking and jerking a little. Bucky rolled over and cupped Steve’s placid face.

“Steve, baby, just calm down, I’m right here.” Bucky sat up and felt Steve lay his head on his upper leg. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s short blonde hair to sooth his fiancé. Steve’s upper lip trembled and Bucky just let the terror run its course because there is nothing you can really do. Bucky pet Steve’s head a hummed a little tune that he would always do when Steve could not sleep at night. The terror lasted for about another five minutes and Bucky kept his eyes on Steve watching his every movement.

“Steve, are you awake?” Steve shook his head gently giving Bucky reassurance. “How long have you been awake?” Steve asked Bucky sleepily as he sat up just to lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Not long, but did you sleep well?” Bucky was trying to get Steve to talk about his terror but he did not want to push him too hard about talking to him.

“Fine. Are Rosie and Pietro still asleep?” “I don’t know, but if they are let them sleep, I think they deserve it as much as we do. Now wake up Rogers.” Steve sat up and looked at Bucky.

“Whatever you say Sergeant Barnes.” Bucky and Steve both chuckled at each other’s remarks and heard the front door open the close paired with deep breathing. “I think they are up.” Rosie stood in the doorway of their room as she took a sip of her water.

“Good Morning you two.”

“Where have you two been.” Pietro joined her at the doorway and he looked as if he was about to die.

“We went running on the trail around your house.” “

Yeah…that.” Rosie tapped Pietro’s back as she walked away.

“I forgot how much work running was without using super speed.” Pietro followed Rosie and they disappeared back into their little cave of a room. Steve plummeted back onto the bed and cuddled up Bucky’s legs. Bucky did not let Steve get too comfortable and walked into the bathroom. As Bucky was in the bathroom Steve took out his sketch book and drew a big grey dot on today’s date and looked at all of the other dots. It had been a while since Steve had a night terror but he always marked down every time he experienced one. Steve quickly put his book back into the side table drawer on his side of the room.

“All good?” Bucky nodded in agreement and laid down on his back next to Steve. Steve put a hand on Bucky’s growing stomach.

“How are my two little superheroes?” “Steve, they are not superheroes, they don’t have any powers.”

“But how can you be sure?” Steve kept hinting at the possibility but Bucky just ignored it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky just stared at Steve, he never liked hinting at a subject.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

“Your terror? That is why I was awake before you. I saw most of it, as you said to me, it is best if you talk about it.” Steve passionately kissed Bucky and slightly pulled on Bucky’s hair.

“Stop avoiding the subject and tell me what your terror was about.” “I was searching through room after room for you in this war bunker. Every door I opened you were nowhere. Then in the last room I went into you were there on a table…dead.” Bucky immediately grabbed Steve from the back of his neck and cuddled him tightly. Bucky felt Steve nuzzle into his chest and let out a deep sigh.

“It’s ok now, just a dream so not real.” Steve brushed things off quickly but Bucky knew how long he kept things with him. Bucky rested his hands on his stomach and smiled at the thought that in less than four months there would be to babies in the house that were his and Steve’s. Steve wanted to just lay there and not do anything today but he knew Bucky would not have that even if it was just sitting on a couch. Bucky and Steve laid together in silence, and could hear Rosie giggling from her room and Bucky was not pleased with it.

“Oh let them have their fun.” Steve calmed Bucky down but he was still on alert for anything.

“What are we going to do today?” “I was hoping just lay here and talk about wedding things.” Steve quickly got up and rushed off to some room to only come back with the Xbox and began hooking it up.

“I said weeding not gaming.” Steve handed Bucky a remote and hopped down next to him. 

"Buck, I don't smoke and definitely not weed and you definitely are not doing any of that ever around me especially while you are carrying our children!" Bucky started laughing like crazy for a few moments.

"Steve I meant to say wedding." Steve laughed and sat down on the bed beside Bucky.

“I know we can search on this. See?” Steve brought up the internet and Bucky typed in Wedding themes.

“Oh cool, well the first thing we need are themes.” Steve and Bucky thought for a few moments in silence.

“How about a 1940s theme, since we are from that period of time.” Bucky typed in 1940s wedding on Google and it brought up all Motown themes, Bucky closed that idea out very quickly. Bucky quickly typed in rustic wedding and immediately fell in love.

“It is ok, but where would we find a barn in New York?”

“We would go out into the country of New York dummy where there are still woods.” Bucky ruffled Steve’s blonde messy locks and continued to flip through the pages of everything.” Steve watched Bucky’s face light up the more he saw. Steve loved seeing him like this and wished it would happen more often.

“Buck, how many people are we inviting?”

“Well that is all on you because I only know who you know.” Steve quickly pecked Bucky’s cheek and got up. Bucky knew where he was going and what he was getting. Bucky hated his vitamin crap but he only had to drink it a few more weeks. “Here.” Steve held out a full glass of the cream colored drink and Bucky ignored it as if it was not there.

“Bucky? You have to.” Steve was so worried that if Bucky did one thing wrong during his pregnancy it would cause something to go terribly wrong. Bucky took the glass and drank it all within a few minutes. Bucky handed the glass back to Steve and continued flipping through the pages, Steve kissed Bucky and went back into the kitchen.

“Hey, Dorito , look at these wedding pictures.” Bucky had recently found out Steve’s nickname from Tony and only had a chance to use it now.

“Oh great now even my fiancé is calling me food.” Steve changed out of his pajama bottoms and into a coral blue form fitting t-shirt paired with some worn out jeans. Bucky had stopped searching and watched Steve change.

“Thanks for the show.” Bucky was always horny now because of his raging hormones and Steve was not helping at all. “Well, don’t get any ideas.” Bucky bit his lip and typed in wedding suits.

“What color do you think the suits should be? Steve?” Steve turned Bucky toward him and started to roughly kiss him. Bucky set down the remote and wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s head pulling him closer. “I love you.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky smiled and licked the top of Steve’s lips. Steve intertwined his fingers with Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky wanted to continue but a sharp pain kicked in his side. “Kids, your dads are trying to have a moment here.” Steve laughed at Bucky’s comment knowing he was upset with the babies.

“Ok, um how about a light powder blue suit?” “Blue? No you are going to wear a white suit and I am wearing a black one.”

“Steve liked it when Bucky was assertive it reminded him of when they first go their apartment together.

“Alright, ok.” “Colors?” “What do you mean colors?” Steve mumbled before he started gently kissing and nipping Bucky’s neck. “Steve, stop. You need to quit being such a tease.” Bucky gently pushed Steve off but Steve moved back to the position as soon as Bucky picked up the remote again.

“Ok, whatever just don’t give me a hickey.” Steve raised his eyebrows and continued to tease Bucky. “Steven Grant Rogers, stop it and help me with this.” Steve didn’t listen to Bucky instead he moved Bucky back to lay down and moved up to his lips. Bucky didn’t mind that Steve was in this mood but there were bigger matters at hand. Steve finally got Bucky to succumb to his wishes. Steve hovered over Bucky minding his stomach and brushed Bucky’s hair out of his face and bit Bucky’s bottom lip.

“Hey, Bucky! I was wondering…..” Rosie was cut off by the sight of Steve and Bucky’s make out. Rosie leaned against the doorway and coughed a few times which caused Steve to quickly move on the opposite side away from Bucky.

“Yeah, what is it?” Bucky asked sitting up and wiping his mouth. “You know I don’t mind you two be romantic and all but I would prefer some sort of warning.” “Hehe sorry about the Rose Thorns. What did you want?”

“Oh Pietro and I were wondering if we could watch a movie in the game room?” Bucky motioned her off and she smiled. “Ok, are we done here, with this wedding stuff.” Bucky got up and turned off the TV.

“Yes, but now we are doing something besides laying here all day. “I see nothing wrong with it.” Steve teased as Bucky looked in his closet and grabbed a red tank top with some black gym shorts. “What are we doing?”

“We are going on a walk.” Bucky changed and tied up his tennis shoes. Steve let out a sigh and slipped on his shoes. Bucky told Rosie they were out on the trail and walked out of the front door with Steve. Steve took Bucky’s metal hand and started walking down the wooded trail. Bucky breathed in deeply and only smelled the fresh wood and the scent of honeysuckle mixed with fresh blackberries growing. Steve watched Bucky with his ice blue eyes and smiled at him.

“Steve, what do you think about Rosie moving in with Pietro?” “Well honestly I think it could be good. I mean she could come back anytime she wants to.” Bucky shrugged s they continued to walk.

“I just want her to be safe.” Steve stopped and hugged Bucky. “I know you do but I am sure with the power she has.” Steve took hold of both Bucky’s hands and kissed him sweetly.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” Steve let go of one of Bucky’s hands and led him to a single cherry blossom tree.

“When I first moved here, and found this trail, I planted this tree.” Bucky was confused, why was Steve showing him a tree. “Look down.” Bucky looked down at what looked like a gravestone.

“What does that say?” Steve let go of Bucky’s hand and picked it up.

“James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.” “I planted this tree, and had that stone made.” A single tear ran down Bucky’s face and Steve kissed it away. Steve gently sat down the stone in its original place and took Bucky’s hand. Steve pulled Bucky a little to continue walking, he gently rubbed Bucky’s thumb while they walked in silence. Steve and Bucky just walked in silence breathing the fresh scent surrounding them. Steve and Bucky had walked the entire trail and arrived back at the house. Bucky went into the bedroom and changed out of his gym shorts and tennis shoes into some jeans with no shoes.

“Want to watch anything?” Bucky shook his head and laid down on the bad with Steve. “How about Spiderman?” Bucky agreed as Steve pressed play and sank down a little onto the bed. Bucky cuddled up to Steve and smiled. Today had been a good day except for the slight terror Steve had. As they watched the movie Bucky began to drift off to sleep while Steve was wide awake watching the movie. Steve paused the movie halfway because he heard Bucky slightly snoring. Steve kissed his head and covered Bucky up in half of a blanket. Steve continued the movie and cuddled Bucky tighter. After the movie was finished Bucky had rolled over on his side letting Steve get up quietly. Rosie walked into the kitchen where Steve was sitting looking at a jewelry magazine, flipping through it quickly.

“Hey Rosie, do you think Bucky would like this ring?” Steve pointed to a silver ring that had a red line of rubies right in the middle. “Steve, the ring he has one, that you proposed with, is perfect. Why would you want to change that?” Steve shrugged and continued flipping. Rosie grabbed a glass and filled it with water and waved Steve goodbye. Steve put down the magazine and leaned in the doorway watching Bucky sleep away. Steve closed his eyes and flashed back to his terror. Bucky was choking him on the ground, he felt a tear run down his face and shook himself out of it. Steve crawled into bedside Bucky and covered himself with the blanket. As soon as Steve laid his head on the pillow Bucky cuddled into him and let out a deep breath. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s back and went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

This morning had gone by smoothly; Bucky was sitting at the counter finishing off his vitamin milk while Rosie was attempting to teach Steve about how to use an email.   
“Alright so, if I want to send a letter to you? I click this button.”   
“Yes then you type in my address and type your message here. Then click send.” Steve scratched the back of his head. Rosie typed up a short message using her phone that Bucky and Steve had gotten her and sent it to the new email.   
“Oh look you have an email. So all you do to view the email is click the little box and it will open it.” Steve clicks the box which opened it.   
“Rosie, what is the point of an email, when people can call and text or send letters?” Steve sighed and looked at Bucky who was quietly laughing at his fiancé. Steve leaned against the counter and smirked at Bucky. 

“I thought you and Stark were closer than this. Geez.” Steve walked around the counter and softly kissed Bucky. 

“As if you could do any better.” Steve turned the laptop to face Bucky and motioned him to try it.   
“You honestly think I know how to use this damn thing?”   
“Language.” Steve whispers against Bucky’s lips before kissing him again. Rosie shut the laptop and coughed awkwardly toward Steve and Bucky. Bucky got up and put his glass in the dishwasher while Steve glanced at the TV.   
“What are you watching?” Pietro looked up at him and smirked.   
“I always use to watch this when I was little. Ed, Edd, N Eddy.” Steve shook his head in disappointment at what was playing. Bucky walked over to Steve and he pressed his hand onto Bucky. As Steve was about to say something the phone rang, Steve picked up the phone and heard an out of breath Tony.   
“Stark? What’s wrong?”   
“Can you come over here immediately?” Steve heard Loki screaming in the background and then a blast.   
“We will be right there.” Steve rushed Rosie and Pietro to get ready along with Bucky. Steve quickly picked out a pair of khaki pants paired with a dorky Stark Industries shirt that Tony had given him, for Bucky. While Steve was wearing jeans with his favorite purple and blue button-up shirt. Bucky got out of the shower and Steve pointed to the clothes that were sitting on his side of the bed.  
“Are you serious?” Bucky held up the Stark Industries T-shirt.   
“Just wear it, please.” Steve went into the bathroom while everyone was getting ready there was silence in the house. Bucky hated the quiet but knew that hopefully soon it would be filled with the various sounds of children. Bucky felt a tear running down his face and he brushed it away. Steve came out of the bathroom and saw Bucky tearing up a little. Steve only had on a towel over his lower half but walked over to Bucky anyway and hugged him. Steve’s wet hair dripped on Bucky’s face as they rested their heads together. Bucky took in a deep breath of Steve’s honeysuckle scent.   
“Get dressed before I change my mind.” Steve turned around and walked over to his clothes seductively and noticed Bucky biting his lip. Bucky slipped on a pair of converse sneakers Steve let him have and Steve put on his normal light brown boots.   
“Everyone ready?!” Rosie and Pietro came out and stood next to Bucky. It took them all about fifteen minutes to get ready and leave. Steve was wondering what they were about to walk into when they arrived at Stark tower. They all quickly rushed into the building and rode the elevator up. When the elevator door opened it looked like winter had just started in the main room and Tony was comforting Frigga who was crying on the couch. Steve looked around in awe at all of the damage.   
“Tony, what happened?” Frigga looked up from Tony’s chest and rushed over to Bucky.  
“Loki had a miscarriage.” They all sat down on the couch and they looked at all of the damage. The top of Tony’s bar was covered in ice and it was spreading up the wall.   
“Steve, I need your help.” While Bucky was watching Frigga with Rosie and Pietro, Steve followed Tony down a short hallway.   
“Loki’s here, in the nursery we had set up. I was hoping that in-between the two of us he would at least calm down and not be a danger to himself or anyone else. Steve nodded his head at Tony as he opened the door. Loki was sitting inside holding onto a red blanket that clashed against his deep blue skin. Steve’s face filled with distress, He had no idea how to calm down a Jotunn because they honestly scared him a bit. Loki looked up at Tony with his blood red eyes and just buried his face into the little blanket.   
“Please don’t cry Reindeer Games.” Tony hated seeing anyone he cared about especially Loki breaking down. Steve looked around the room; everything was either coated in ice or had frost on it. Tony sat down next to Loki and cuddled him, Steve was silenced not being able to say a word.   
“Mommy! Daddy!” Frigga rushed into the room over to Loki’s side and sat in his lap. Frigga saw the pain in her mother’s eyes and her skin slowly turned to match Loki’s color. Tony smiled at his daughter who was attempting to comfort Loki.   
“Loki, I’m sorry for your loss.” Steve was leaning against the door frame watching Loki just sob into a blanket.   
“Thank you for your kindness, Steve.” Steve nodded to Loki and walked off to go sit with Bucky.   
“Hey guys, where is Bucky?” Rosie pointed down to the lab and Steve had a pondering look on his face. Steve wondered why Bucky would be down there but decided to go find him before he broke something. Steve walked down a set of stairs and saw Bucky sitting at the lab’s desk.   
“Hey, what are you doing down here?” Steve walked up behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around him.   
“I know them from somewhere.” Bucky pointed to a picture of Howard and Maria Stark that was hanging up.   
“Those are Tony’s parents. I guess he misses them more then everyone thinks.”  
“How did they die?” Bucky started getting this weird feeling in his teeth but decided to ignore it.   
“Car crash. Someone cut the brakes.” Steve took Bucky’s hand and they went upstairs. The feeling in Bucky’s mouth was getting worse the more he thought about Tony’s parents and he couldn’t explain it. When Steve and Bucky got upstairs they saw Loki and Rosie entertaining Frigga with their powers combined.   
“Hey Tony, can I speak to you for a minute?” Bucky sat down while Steve and Tony went into another room.   
“Ok, I know that this is not the best timing for this but was hoping that you could be the best man at mine and Buck’s wedding. Would you be interested in doing that?”   
“Steve I would be honored and I understand honestly I am glad you brought that up. Anything to get my mind off of this pain for a little is good. I would not go back drinking but this is so hard I was close.” Steve hugged Tony and felt him sigh.   
“It’s a hug Stark.” Steve knew how much Tony despised his hugs but he didn’t care. Steve and Tony went out to where everyone was and sat down.   
“I think Rosie is getting the hang of her powers.” Bucky smiled at the progress of her sister and Steve gently hit his arm.   
“Are you two gonna be okay?” Tony nodded and Steve motioned to Rosie and Pietro to leave. They all left Stark tower and as Steve drove the car was filled with silence. When Steve got to the house Rosie and Pietro went inside while Steve and Bucky stayed out in the car. The two sat there for what seems like forever.   
“Steve, Can I suggest something.”   
“Yeah, anything Buck.”   
“I was wondering if we could put down Tony and Loki as the twins godparents. Would that be a problem?” Steve smiled at the thoughtfulness of Bucky and cupped his face.   
“I think that would be perfect.” Steve kissed Bucky lightly and they both went inside. Rosie and Pietro had disappeared into their room as per usual while Bucky and Steve were left with the rest of the house.   
“So what do you want to do now?” Steve brought Bucky close to him and ran his fingers thorough Bucky’s hair.   
“Want to talk about the babies or something?” Bucky yawned and Steve led him to the bedroom to lay down. Bucky laid down on the bed and watched Steve take out his sketch book and lay down beside him.   
“Can you lay your hand like this.” Steve moved Bucky’s metal hand into a position and started drawing. Bucky watched him intently. Steve all of a sudden stopped drawing and his eyes were glued on the wall.   
“Stevie? What is it?” Steve pointed to the wall and Bucky turned his head to see a small brown spider.   
“Steve, you cannot tell me that you after however many years are still scared of spiders?” Steve shut his sketch book and shook his head in agreement. Bucky sighed and got up to catch the spider.   
“Bucky! Just kill it! It could bite you!”   
“Steve, this spider is not going to bite me, and if it does then I doubt I will be able to feel it or be affected when it bites an appendage that is not attached to my bloodstream!” Bucky just opened the door and set the spider outside.   
“There the demon spider is gone.” Steve let out a deep breath and just had had enough excitement today. Steve and Bucky decided to change into their pajamas and laid down.   
“Come on, continue drawing. I love to watch you.” Bucky kissed the side of Steve’s head and he declined.   
“I have had enough excitement today, can we just go to sleep.” Bucky could tell that Steve was irritated and grabbed his hand. Steve smiled and went to sleep holding Bucky’s cold hand ignoring that Bucky just had a spider in his hand.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been one month since Steve and Bucky had started planning the wedding and it was almost complete. They had picked out a wedding venue, the guests, seating, food and how the day was going to go. Steve had ordered two suits on that was a light blue and the other was a deep cherry red. Rosie had moved out with Pietro into his old house and Bucky was still on edge with the idea. Bucky had done most of the choosing while Steve made the orders. They would be married at Mountain View Manor in Hudson Valley and it perfectly matched their rustic theme. This morning Steve and Bucky were cuddled tightly together wanting to have every moment they could together since their wedding is in two days.  
"Good Morning Bucky Bear." Bucky smiled as he felt Steve gently press his lips against the back of his neck.  
"Morning." Steve ruffled Bucky's hair and sighed.  
"Do we really have to cut your hair? I love it." Bucky turned over and cupped Steve's face.  
"Stevie, my hair is inappropriate for a wedding, plus I want it to be short again. If you want to you can cut it?" Steve rested his head against Bucky's forehead and smiled. Bucky had only three months left on his pregnancy and the babies were beginning to get restless. Bucky winced at a powerful kick but he laughed it off easily. Steve kissed Bucky's forehead and went into the bathroom.  
"Get up." Bucky sighed and pushed his hair back. Steve came out of the bathroom and uncovered Bucky. Bucky sat up and sighed. "Fine." Steve smirked at him and plugged up the razor. Bucky got up and walked in the bathroom where Steve was standing with a comb and scissors.  
"Ready?" Bucky sat down and looked at his reflection in the mirror with Steve standing behind him. Steve combed out buckys hair and ran his fingers thorough a little part and cut off the end of each strand of hair he held. Once Steve had cut Bucky's hair to his ear length he picked up the razor and gently took it to Bucky's neck and cut away the remaining hair that was on his neck. Bucky had his eyes closed the entire time Steve was chopping away on his hair.  
"All done apple pie." Bucky opened his eyes as Steve wiped away some of the hair that was resting on his shoulder. Bucky's hair was short with his red highlights clashing against the dark brown. There was a little curve in his hair on the left side which Steve was now perfecting with a tiny bit of gel.  
"Steve, I look like a nerd." Steve kneeled down in front of Bucky and took hold of his hands.  
"Yes but I love this look and if you look like a nerd then I am one as well." Bucky smiled and kissed Steve gently before messing with his hair again in the mirror.  
"Now we have to hurry and pick up Rosie, Natasha and Jane.” Steve patted Bucky’s knee and got up to pick out their outfits. Bucky sat there staring at himself in the mirror and saw his baby bump and smiled. Bucky heard Steve call him from the bedroom and he stood up to walk in. Bucky started to walk into the bedroom but suddenly stopped and held his stomach in pain. There was a normal kick against his right side of him but on his right it felt like he had just gotten shot and he leaned in the doorway clenching his stomach.   
“Bucky? What’s wrong?” Steve came over and placed a hand on his stomach. Bucky took in a few deep breaths and shook his head.   
“Shit, Steve either we have a very strong little one or they planned that.”   
“Are you okay?” Bucky shook his head and lay down on the bed while breathing deeply. Steve hovered his head over Bucky’s face and smiled.   
“Ok not to be mean but this is corny even if we are alone.” Steve didn’t care so he leaned down and kissed Bucky upside down. Bucky cupped Steve’s face and pulled his lips closer to his. Steve rushed into the bathroom and Bucky sighed.   
“You’re a tease!” Bucky shouted hoping Steve would hear it through the door.   
“I love you!” Steve replied and Bucky sat up and looked at an outfit that was hanging on his closet door. It was a worn out pair of jeans paired with a dark grey shirt and his leather jacket. Bucky saw Steve had set out a chain bracelet with his black boots. While Steve had set out a light blue shirt paired with jeans and his black dress shoes. Steve came out a short time later and got dressed while Bucky went and showered. Steve and Bucky had gotten ready and they had each texted Natasha, Rosie and Jane to let them know they would be at the fitting in thirty minutes. Steve grabbed his keys and took hold of Bucky’s hand while they walked out of the house. Steve drove to Pietro’s house and picked up Rosie then headed straight to the dress fitting. When they arrived Natasha and Jane were sitting inside sipping on champagne and laughing.   
“Hey everyone!” Steve cam in the door clutching Bucky’s metal hand.   
“Baby, if you hold my hand any tighter you might bend the metal.” Steve laughed a little and pushed Rosie over to Natasha and Jane.   
“Ok you three, go try on your dresses. Rosie you are in the blue one and Natasha and Jane have the reds.” Bucky and Steve sat down on a white couch in front of a trio of mirrors and smiled. Jane came out first and the dress fit her perfectly and Steve sent her back in to take off the dress and send someone else out. Rosie walked out next and the dress was fitting but too long on her and the woman who helped them into the dresses measured and marked down the changes. Next was Natasha and her dress did not fit her at all. Steve stood up and picked up the bottom of the dress and dropped it, Steve reached up and tightened the fabric around her chest. Natasha grabbed Steve’s wrist and flipped him over to land on the carpet. Steve laid there and saw Natasha walk away with a smirk. Bucky was on the couch dying of laughter of Steve’s pain. Rosie rushed out of the dressing room and saw Steve laying on the ground with a shocked look.   
“What happened?”   
“He was messing with my breasts.” Natasha said walking out fixing her red hair.   
“Nat. I’m gay!”   
“I don’t care. You don’t touch those.” Bucky was still laughing on the couch and Steve got up and poked Bucky in the neck causing him to cringe a little. Natasha and Jane left without saying a word to anyone and Rosie waited for Steve and Bucky were ready. Steve paid the wedding place and left with Bucky and Rosie. Steve and Bucky needed to get home because Steve had a surprise for Bucky. Steve drove home after dropping off Rosie and was excited to show Bucky his surprise. Steve rushed Bucky out of the car and grabbed his hand. Steve stopped at the door and kissed Bucky passionately and opened the door slowly. Bucky walked inside behind Steve and Steve closed the door slowly then suddenly pushed Bucky up against the door being mindful of the babies and forcefully kissed him.   
“Is this your surprise?” Steve didn’t answer just wiggled his brow suggestively. Bucky smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. Steve had other ideas however, Steve intertwined his fingers into Bucky newly short hair while he let Bucky feel every crevasse of his mouth with his tongue. Steve pushed Bucky’s tongue so he could have his turn but Bucky was not so accepting. Bucky started walk Steve backwards toward the couch causing him to fall against the cushions and Bucky walked away with a smirk.   
“Your calling me a tease when you do that?”   
“But you do it more than me.” Steve and Bucky went into the bedroom to get ready for bed and Steve grabbed a red banana hammock from his drawer and went into the bathroom while Bucky slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms. Bucky crawled into bed and switched on the TV so they could watch something. Bucky snuggled down in the covers watching the show that was playing on the TV.   
“Well, Time for me to be my ultimate tease.” Steve opened the bathroom door wearing the red banana hammock. The two bright red straps were tightened around his broad shoulders and his very noticeable hard cock.   
“Steve Grant Rogers, you change out of that horribly sexy outfit.” Bucky got out of bed and threw Steve a pair of bottoms.   
“Ok, kiss me first.” Bucky sighed and walked over to Steve wanting to fuck him right there and now but knew it was inappropriate. Steve got as close as he could to Bucky and bit his neck gently making Bucky holding back a small moan.   
“Just go get changed please…” Bucky forced himself to walk away. Steve sighed and changed into his bottoms before climbing into bed. Bucky cuddled up next to him and went to sleep instantly against Steve listening to his heartbeat. Steve watched TV until he faded off into sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Bucky woke up to the sound of a babies crying and felt Steve jump up.  
“Which one are you taking this time?”  
“Uh, Amerikiss.” Bucky followed Steve down the hallway and into Rosie’s old room to find two cribs. A blue and yellow one holding two separate children. Steve reached down and picked up a little boy out of the blue crib and started to gently rock him. The baby seemed frail like Steve was before he got the serum, he had Bucky dark brown hair with the bright blue eyes while the baby girl had a full head of blonde hair and light icy pink.  
“Careful don’t let her touch your face again, you remember what happened last time.” Steve and Bucky rocked the babies back to sleep and gently laid them back down gently. Steve sighed and hugged Bucky from behind.  
“I love you.” Steve whispered against his neck before kissing him gently. Bucky leaned his head back and opened his eyes to Steve kissing his neck.  
“Good Morning Baby.” Steve whispered as he continued to kiss his neck.  
“Mm, Morning.”  
“Did you sleep well.” Steve ran his finger thorough Bucky’s red and brown hair.  
“I had a dream about the babies and I think we need to be weary of our daughter.”  
“Why?”  
“Her eyes were an icy pink and you said to me don’t let her touch your face remember what happened last time?” Steve sat up and looked at Bucky’s covered bump.  
“What on earth does that mean?” Steve uncovered Bucky’s stomach and saw this foot like bruise on the side of his stomach.  
“Bucky? What did you do?” Bucky sat up and looked at the bruise.  
“That was where the babies kicked me yesterday…it must have been the both of them kicking at once. No big deal I don’t think.” Steve placed a hand on Bucky and smiled.  
“If you are sure that you are ok?” Steve kissed Bucky softly and lovingly but instantly stopped, Steve put his head against Bucky’s shoulder and winced in pain.  
“Steve, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just felt like a migraine. Anyway I want you to stay here tonight I’m going to go stay with Pepper and Rhodes.”  
“Why can’t we just go get two hotel rooms across the hall from each other closer to the manor?” Steve agreed to Bucky’s suggestion and decided to get up.  
“Want any breakfast.”  
“No, I’m fine. Why can’t we just lay here?”  
“We can but I need coffee if I am going to stay awake.” Bucky nodded and grabbed the remote to the TV. As Bucky flicked thorugh the channels Steve came back with a mug of coffee and green tea.  
“Here if you want something to wake you up.” Bucky took he mug and set it down on the table next to him. Bucky selected the History channel, they were showing the top twenty flight abled aircrafts of the war. Steve cuddled up next to Bucky with his sketch book and started doodling.  
“What are you drawing?” Steve glanced up at Bucky and continued drawing.  
“When my head started hurting I saw two babies so I am drawing them.” Bucky sighed and continued watching TV. Steve tapped Bucky’s shoulder and handed him the book after some time.  
“Are these the two babies you saw?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“In my dream these were our children. Amerikiss and Tobias.” Bucky graced the page with his metal fingers feeling a tear drop from his eye and onto the page. Steve cuddled around Bucky’s arm and kissed Bucky’s shoulder.  
“Pink eyes? The bruise? Strength? The dream? Your head vision? Steve I think we need to visit Tony.”  
“Why?”  
“Just give me your phone.” Steve handed Bucky his cellphone that was sitting on the counter and dialed Stark. There were a total of four rings before anyone answered.  
“Hello?” It was Frigga who picked up the phone.  
“Hey there sweetie, can we talk to Tony?” There was a pause on the line,  
“Well, Mommy and Daddy are making the bed shake in the next room so you might have to wait a while.” Bucky was in awe about what he just heard come out of the little girl’s mouth and handed the phone to Steve.  
“Frigga, honey can you tell them it is an emergency.”  
“Please hold.” Frigga said. Bucky and Steve listened closely to what was happening on the other line. Frigga was holding the phone in her hand and walked over to the bedroom door. There was a quiet squeak from the door as it opened.  
“Daddy?”  
“Shit, Loki I told you to lock the door.” Tony quickly and urgently covered Loki with a blanket and wrapped one around his lower half.  
“Yes baby.” Tony said sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
“Mr. Steve and Bucky are on the phone. They said it is an emergency.” Tony cussed under his breath and took the phone from her.  
“Rogers, can I not have a day to myself?” Tony’s voice was snarky.  
“Look we need JARVIS to scan Bucky because there are some abnormalities with one of the babies or both of them, we are not quite sure,”  
“Fine be here in thirty minutes and met us in the lab.” Tony hung up the phone and Steve smirked.  
“Ok get up get ready, I will pick out some clothes.” Steve went over to his closet and took out a pair of black jogging pants and a black shirt. Steve picked out a pair of jeans, boots, and his red shirt. Steve and Bucky got ready as quick as they could and dashed off to Stark tower. The two of them went up the elevator and were greeted by Frigga who had her bear dragging behind her. Bucky and Steve followed her down the stairs to the lab and saw Tony and Loki waited on them.  
“Alright Barnes just sit up right here and JARVIS will scan you.” Bucky sat down in a metal chair and had a blue line go over him.  
“Scan complete sir.”  
“Results?”  
“Mr. James Buchanan Barnes, Age 81, weight 185 pounds, eyes blue, hair brown, pregnant with twins. Male and Female.”  
“Give me their diagnostics.” Jarvis scanned Just Bucky’s stomach this time and held a loading circle.  
“Male, Age six months, Weight five point five, Eyes blue, hair brown, Has many aliments including: asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, sinusitis, chronic or frequent colds, high blood pressure, palpitation or pounding in heart, easy fatigability, heart trouble, nervous trouble of any sort, tuberculosis patient diabetes, cancer, stroke or heart disease.” Steve let out a depressing sigh.  
“So he is just like me before Howard gave me the serum.” Bucky clutched Steve hand tightly giving him reassurance that it will be okay.  
“Next child, female, age six months, weight seven point two, eyes ice pink, hair blonde, Powers include: telekinesis, psychic abilities and visions with regeneration. Full scan complete.”  
“Stark what does he mean powers?” Loki got up and pressed a few buttons of the screen.  
“It seems as of the serum that you tow both got injected transferred thorugh your DNA to her.” Bucky got up and hugged Steve as tight as he could.  
“Thank you Tony.” Bucky could feel Frigga hugging his leg.  
“Hey it’s ok, this is a happy hug.” Bucky looked down at Frigga.  
“I know, I’m happy too!” They all laughed at Frigga’s adorableness.  
“Well we better let you two get back to loving.” Steve and Bucky left awkwardly and went home. When they arrived Bucky sat down on the couch and placed his hands on the sides of his bump.  
“Hey, it’s not like we haven’t handled this before right? We know what to do. And there is modern medicine now.” Steve kissed Bucky who had tears streaming down his face.  
“Baby, why are you crying?”  
“Because I have seen your file remember, when you were born you had a twenty percent survival rating. Do you know how much that rate has had to gone down by now?”  
“But what if it has gone up? What then..? Bucky, it will be fine. I promise you that we will have two beautiful children to call ours in three months and they will be happy, healthy kids.” Bucky wiped away his tears and Steve crawled up next to him wrapping his arms around Bucky letting him sink into him. Steve knew that Bucky was more emotional but he understood the pain he was feeling.  
“Bucky calm down, please, do you want to help me pack?” Bucky and Steve got up and packed two suitcases. One for Bucky the other for Steve, each had their suit, shoes, ties, and everything they needed for tomorrow.  
“Ready to go?” Bucky nodded and Steve took his hand. Steve loaded everything into the car and drove to the Paris hotel that was five minutes away from the Manor. Steve gave Bucky his suitcase and they walked in together.  
“We need two rooms please.”  
“Would you like them to be connected?” Before Steve could answer the receptionist. Bucky interjected with a strong yes. Steve nodded and paid for the rooms while taking the keys.  
“Now, I want you to get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow morning at our wedding.” Bucky kissed Steve for the longest time before he disappeared into his room. Bucky changed and laid down in the pure white bed. In the other room Steve had done the exact same but had taken out a drawing he had of Bucky and set it on the counter next to him. Bucky and Steve went to sleep longing for the warmth of each other next to them but knew they would never have to be apart when they feel asleep.  
Later that night Bucky was having trouble sleeping he was still as ever but could not sleep. He knew exactly why and this is why he asked for a conjoined room. Bucky glanced at the door that combined the rooms and saw no light coming from the other side. Now was his chance hopefully. Bucky grabbed a blanket that he packed with him and wrapped it around his shoulders. Bucky silently walked over to the door and opened it enough for him to slip into the room. Steve was soundly asleep curled up in his blankets and Bucky smiled. He knew this was not right but he didn’t care. After all it was just some silly wives tale and he knew it could never break their love. Bucky shut the door behind him and walked over to the empty side of the bed. Bucky lifted up the white cover and laid down next to Steve gently trying not to wake him. Bucky laid down on his side, his back facing Steve. Bucky let out a breath and relaxed knowing he could sleep. Bucky then felt Steve wrap his arm around him and kiss his back shoulder.  
“Damn it.” Bucky whispered.  
“You can’t sneak past me, but it’s ok, stay.” Bucky snuggled deeply into Steve’s warmth and went to sleep with Steve in content.


	33. Chapter 33

“Steven Rogers and James Barnes! You two are not supposed to fucking see each other!” Rosie and Natasha were first to arrive and find the couple sleeping in the same bed. Natasha threw a towel over Steve’s face while Rosie rushed Bucky back over to his own room.  
“What is wrong with you!” Rosie made Bucky sit down in the stool in front of the mirror.  
“Rosie it is a silly superstition. You know me and Steve love each other and nothing can ruin it.”  
“Bad luck still. Now let me fix your mess of a hair.” Rosie took out her blue bridesmaid gown and hung it up beside Bucky’s red suit.  
“Are you excited?” Rosie messed Bucky’s short hair trying to get it to a decent standard.  
“Where is your hair gel?” Bucky pointed over to his suitcase being quiet as ever. Rosie took out the jar of slightly used hair gel and applied very little to her brother’s hair. Bucky watched every movement Rosie made styling his hair with the little curve of hair in the front. Bucky’s face looked tense as if he was getting kicked but it was more powerful than that. A slight contraction was beginning on Bucky and he covered it up pretty well. Bucky had no idea it was even a contraction he just brushed it off as a kick. Rosie was busy digging out the jewelry from her bag and setting it on the counter.  
“Steve Grant Rogers! Get your ass back here and let me fix your hair!” Bucky and Rosie watched the door listening to the yelling on the other side.  
“Natasha my hair is fine just leave so I can get dressed.” They heard a door slam after that and Natasha came into the room letting out an irritated breath. Bucky wanted to go in the next room and just calm Steve down. He knew that Rosie should have worked with him but being as Natasha is an Avenger they agreed to let her. Bucky got up and went into the shared bathroom and leaned against the door blocking Steve from his view.  
“Bucky don’t you go in there.” Rosie rushed behind him.  
“Stevie? Steve listen to me just get ready and calm down we will see each other soon enough.” Steve leaned against the closed door smiling.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, now get ready so we can get married.” Bucky walked away from the door and turned on the shower which was already wet from Steve. Bucky made sure to lock the door leading to Steve before hopping into the shower. Bucky made sure not to mess up his sister’s handy work on his hair and cleaned himself. Bucky held the bottom of his bump while another contraction started and ended quickly.  
“Ok guys today is a big day, so you two are going to have to be gentle.” Bucky stepped out of the shower and covered himself with a towel.  
“Ok Nat., Rosie out I need to get dressed.” Bucky looked at the red suit that was hanging and carefully took it off piece by piece. He slipped on his black underwear and the red pants with the black undershirt. Bucky buttoned up black vest and slipped on the jacket. He looked at himself up and down in the mirror, his nerves were everywhere.  
“Hey Rose, Can you help me with the bowtie?” Bucky held up the red and black checkered bowtie and smiled at her. Rosie took it and tied it around Bucky’s neck.  
“This is a lot of red.”  
“Well I like it, now you and Nat. get dressed because we have to leave for the manor in a few.”  
“Oh well Nat. might need your help with the back of the dress, Steve already left with Tony, Thor, Pietro, and Bruce.” Bucky walked over to the other room leaving his sister to get dressed and saw Natasha struggling with the zipper.  
“Here let me.” Bucky grabbed the sliver zipper and pulled it up to the top of Natasha’s back. She had curled her scarlet hair and pinned the bangs back with a gemmed clip.  
“You look beautiful.” Bucky uttered while Natasha put on her heels giving him a smirk. Rosie came into the room a short time later.  
“Everybody ready?” Rosie cellphone dinged alerting her of a text.  
“Jane and Loki are waiting in a limo downstairs.” They grabbed their things and departed downstairs into the limo. Jane had on her red dress and Loki had on the light blue suit Steve ordered for him. The driver drove to the mountain manor and parked outside Bucky saw Tony holding Frigga, Thor, Pietro and Bruce standing around with guests scattered about. Natasha opened the limo’s door and everyone but Rosie and Bucky got out.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Everyone can’t see you yet silly. They take us around back and let us out there.” Rosie took Bucky’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Hey, I’m right here just breathe ok?” The limo stopped and Rosie led Bucky out into a white door. Bucky’s hand was shaking and sweating. Rosie led Bucky to a room that was on the side of the building.  
“Now when you hear the wedding march you need to walk out of this door, okay Steve should be coming out of the other room across from here and you two will met in the middle and walk down the stairs. Now I have to get to my room I will see you in the ceremony.” Rosie kissed Bucky’s forehead and walked out of the room. Bucky ate a few peppermints while he waited and he stood up as he saw the door knob start to turn.  
“Bucky?” Steve came into the room quickly so he wouldn’t be noticed. Bucky rushed up to him kissing him abruptly.  
“What are you doing in here?”  
“Seeing you idiot. I never got my morning kisses.” Steve kissed Bucky passionately calming his nerves. Bucky placed his hand on the back of Steve’s neck pulling him closer.  
“Okay. Save some for the wedding baby.” Bucky and Steve rested their heads together just hugging. All of the sound seemed to fade away from them which it was because the wedding was starting.  
“I have to go.” Steve uttered before kissing Bucky one last time and sneaking out the door. Bucky’s nerves were calm now; they had nothing to worry about. Bucky heard music playing and several doors opening and closing followed by footsteps. Bucky was standing holding the doorknob and let out a deep breath before the wedding march started. Bucky opened to door and saw Steve across the balcony. Bucky and Steve walked toward each other stopping a few inches away from each other. Steve took Bucky’s hand, intertwining his fingers within his own; the apple blossoms that Frigga had laid out down the stairs were perfectly placed. Steve and Bucky walked down the stairs and past the guests who were all standing watching them intently. As they stopped at the altar staring into each other’s bright eyes.  
“Let us begin, We are gathered here today on the beautiful manor to bind Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes as they share their everlasting love with you all. May their marriage bring them peace, joy, love and many blissful years to come. Steve and James may your love grow deeper with every passing day, but the important thing to remember is that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for one another. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points as well as their weak ones. The vows you each have written and are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one…but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. At this time Steve has asked one of his good friends to sing a song about his feelings for James.” Steve picks up the mic behind him and hands it to Tony. Tony stands in the middle of the altar as the music to “You make me smile” starts to play.  
“Alright everyone I’m gonna sing some lame ass song by a country dude, even though I think ACDC can express your love just fine Steven, I will do it. Just because you couldn’t find the ‘right words’apparently. You’re better than the best, I’m lucky just to linger in your light, cooler than the flipside of my pillow that’s right.” Tony sang with grace and nobody knew he had that in him. Bucky was shocked at the voice that was coming out of this man but never broke his gaze from Steve who had started to mouth along to the lyrics. Everyone was silent as Tony sang the ending of the song. Tony took his place back at the front of the line of groomsmen and the continued with the ceremony. Before Tony finished singing Bucky felt a more forceful contraction and hid the pain very well from Steve.  
“Thank you Mr. Stark. At this time I will ask you James, Will you take Steve to be your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” Rosie tapped Bucky’s shoulder handing him a blue and silver ring.  
“I will.” Bucky slipped the ring onto Steve’s left ring finger.  
“And do you Steve take James to be your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”  
“I will.” Steve took out a small gold ring with a ruby and obsidian little gems in the middle of it, slipping it onto Bucky’s left ring finger.  
“If anyone here has any reasons why these two should not be joined in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. As the power invested in me by the state of New York I hereby pronounce you, husband and husband. You may now seal the deal as they would say.” Steve pulled Bucky close ramming his lips into Bucky’s with force. Bucky felt the pressure against him and generously returned it. The clapping from the guests had faded and it was just Bucky and Steve it seemed before Bucky felt Frigga hug the bottom of his leg. Bucky pulled away and held her head against his leg. Everyone was standing along the aisle holding little baskets they had placed under the seat. Loki moved Frigga while everyone in the bridal party followed behind Steve and Bucky as the guests tossed out a mix of red and blue colored flower petals into the air. Bucky and Steve climbed into the black limo that was waiting for them and headed somewhere so the guests could settle into the ballroom where the reception was being held. Steve pressed a button on the limo’s door that brought up a separator between the driver and them. Steve pressed Bucky up against the locked door on the other side kissing him powerfully. Bucky kissed back with the same force Steve was delivering to him, and cupped his face. Bucky pushed Steve off for a moment and held his bump while trying to hide it.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing they have just been kicking a lot today. No big deal.” Steve kissed Bucky one last time before they felt the limo stop.  
“Come on, Were taking you dancing.” Bucky remember that phrase he used it the night before he left. Steve exited the limo with Bucky and walked slowly holding each other’s hand tightly and entered the ballroom.  
“Please welcome the newly married Mr. and Mr. Steve and Bucky Rogers!” Tony was blasting rock music when the entered earning a glare from Steve notifying Tony to switch it to the music he had picked out. There were drapes hanging from the ceiling that were colored either blue or red. There were black and silver tables and there was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room. ‘Kiss Me’ by Ed Sheeran started to play as Steve pulled Bucky out to the dance floor. Steve and Bucky rested their foreheads against each other and swayed gently, Steve begin conscious of Bucky’s pains.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.” Steve gently kissed Bucky holding back the full force of how he wanted to kiss Bucky. Steve noticed Tony and Loki joining the dance next to them and soon after Thor, Janes with Bruce and Natasha started as well. Nothing could ruin this moment, it was perfect. Steve and Bucky were forever bonded and nobody was going to ever break it. As the song ended ‘Lucky’ by Jason Mraz played and Steve swung Bucky out pulling him back in swaying. Bucky cherished the moments like this and loved every second. Bucky stopped Steve from swaying and clenched. Bucky eyes were alerted and pained, this was the worst contraction by far and if Bucky had done his research right then he knew that he would go into labor very soon. He grabbed Steve’s hand and whispered in his ear.  
“Steve. We have to go now.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Babies?” Bucky shook his head in reply to Steve and he had the DJ turn off the music. Steve had alerted the guests that himself and Bucky were going to have to cut this reception short and head out early.   
“Damn Steve you and Bucky can’t wait for your honeymoon. Huh?” Natasha blurted out with Bruce holding her from behind. Steve ignored that comment and tried to rush Bucky out to the nearest car with a driver but he feel halfway. Steve picked Bucky up and put him into the car gently while giving the driver orders. Steve called the hospital on the way there and everyone was ready. Steve was sure they would at least make it through the wedding night but he was happy nonetheless. Bucky screamed in pain causing the driver to go as fast as he could, Bucky clenched Steve’s hand from each contraction he had. Steve had a planned C section for Bucky in the nearest hospital from their home but this did not go as planned. As the driver reached the hospital they had a wheelchair waiting for Bucky when they arrived and Steve helped him into it. Steve tried to keep up with the rate they were rushing Bucky with but a nurse pulled him aside. Steve had to stay out of the surgery room because it was an urgent call and they could not get Steve cleaned and changed in time for the C section. Steve was worried about Bucky he knew that he needed him during this but what was he supposed to do commit a crime just so he could see his kids being born? No.   
“Sir, we are bringing your partner out before he goes into surgery say what you need to now.” Steve saw Bucky being rolled into double doors and caught up to him.   
“Ok, I can’t go in with you but you can do this just think of the best thing you can. They are just going to numb you enough for the birth. I love you.” Steve got pushed back by a doctor and watched as they took Bucky behind a set of metal doors. Steve paced and forth in the hallway as he heard the operation start. Meanwhile the doctors had given Bucky a spinal block and numbed the area, a nurse given Bucky some antacid to calm his stomach and to not damage the tissue. The nurse raised a blue screen above Bucky’s chest to avoid him seeing the incisions being made. Bucky felt a wet wipe being rubbed against his bump and held the nurses hand that was next to him. The doctor made a small horizontal cut right about the pelvic bone and slowly worked her way to the underlying tissue at Bucky’s inner uterus. Bucky could barely feel anything except for the contractions happening every three minutes now. A she reached Bucky’s abdominal muscles she separated them carefully. Bucky’s eyes were closed as the doctor made another horizontal cut in the lower section of his inner uterus. The doctor had to perform a classic cut because the babies were supposed to be born in three months and the uterus lining was not thinned out enough. The nurse asked Bucky id he wanted to see the children and he opted for a no. The doctor made on more small cut and gently grabbed the first small child. He was frail and disabled just like JARVIS had stated.   
“It’s a boy.” She said snipping the umbilical cord and handing him off to the nurse that was waiting to clean him off. Bucky heard the loud crying coming from the baby.   
“Girl.” Bucky was crying, not from pain but from sheer joy. The doctor handed off the children to the two waiting nurses and stitched up Bucky’s cuts with dissolving stitches. While Bucky was being stitched up Steve had sat down in one of the three black chairs in the hallway.   
“Steven Rogers?”   
“Yes?”   
“Please come with me.” Steve followed the nurse back down the short hallway and passed by a window.   
“Look in there.” Steve stopped and looked in the window. It was the nursery and there were about twenty babies all together. They brought them here after observation to get the mother rested while the father could see them. Steve knew instantly which set were his. There were two babies next to each other one wrapped in pink the other in blue.   
“There are certain things we are worried about with your baby boy. He has several aliments and we are worried he might not survive.”   
“He got it from me before I was healed. He can make it through.” Steve smiled not taking his eyes off of the children   
“Where’s Buck? I mean James.”   
“Follow me, we will bring the children in shortly just have to observe them slightly.” Steve understood and followed the nurse down a stretch of rooms. His hands were still but a tiny bit sweaty. He knew that Bucky could do it without him and loved him. Steve turned his new ring around his finger a few times before stopping in front of room 283. Steve thanked the nurse and quietly went into the closed room.   
“Bucky.” Steve saw Bucky laying down in a bed with cords hooked up to his arm with an IV.   
“Hey Steve.” Bucky was surprisingly calm after the ordeal he went through. Steve took Bucky’s outstretched hand and kissed it gently.   
“How are they? Have you seen them yet?”   
“They are wonderful and beautiful children. They are bringing them in soon just have to observe a little longer. Bucky looked restlessly at Steve and couldn’t stop smiling, Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky’s dry lips and jerked back quickly.   
“God what is that?” Steve wiped the residue off of his lips while Bucky was laughing gently.   
“It’s antacid. They gave it to me for something.”   
“Well it’s gross ever.”   
“Yeah I know.” Steve felt a vibration in his shirt pocket and picked out his phone.   
“Hello? Yeah were here everything’s fine. Well come on meet the newest addition to the Avengers.” Steve hung up the phone.   
“So Rosie, Pietro, Tony, Loki , and Natasha are on their way here.”   
“Well now’s a good time as any right? Do you think we should tell Tony and Loki about what we are doing?”   
“Yeah let’s go ahead and…” Steve was cut off by the door opening, revealing two small clear boxes on a rolling stand entering the room.   
“Here they are!” The nurse said ecstatically. Bucky sat up the best he could and waited. The nurse picked up the girl first and set her down gently in Bucky’s folded arms. While Bucky paid attention the little girl Steve held the little boy.   
“Now I will give you a moment to think but we need to name the children. Boy first.” Bucky nodded to Steve giving him the go ahead.   
“Tobias Anthony Rogers and the girl is Amerikiss Victoria Barnes.” Steve and Bucky had talked about this several times before they married and decided to keep their family names. Each of the names were very important to them and they wanted their children to have one of each. The nurse had left to go make the names final while Steve and Bucky had their first interaction with their children. Amerikiss and Tobias were exactly as JARVIS had described them. There was not a change in appearance except they did not believe in Amerikiss’s supposed powers. Both of the babies were cooing lightly and they couldn’t help but reply back with soft smiles and gentle whispers.   
“Knock knock guess who?” Tony and everyone else came into the room quietly and saw them holding the children. Rosie couldn’t help but rush over to her brother’s side and see Amerikiss, while Loki watched Tobias.   
“Okay okay guys. Now before everyone gets comfortable we have news. Bucky would you like to do the honors?”   
“Well Tony, Loki we would like to meet your new godchildren.”   
“Steve is catholic?” was the only thing Tony could mutter out which came as a shock to Steve.   
“Stark, you don’t have to be catholic to have godparents.”   
“Well good cause I’m not going to any damn religion.”   
“Language Stark, babies.”   
“I must apologize for Tony’s slight drunkenness, he had a few extra glasses at the reception.”   
“Well Tony can hold either of them when he is sober.” Bucky uttered out.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Tony waved his arm, before sitting down in the extra chair. Everyone was awed by the babies and it was a cute silence over the room.   
“Can I hold her?”  
“Of course. Careful support her head.” Bucky handed Amerikiss over to Rosie gently. Bucky laid his head down on his pillow. Steve had handed Tobias off to Natasha; and took Bucky’s hand again. I love you. Steve mouthed to Bucky and he returned the words. Rosie and Pietro were fawning over Amerikiss while Loki and Natasha had Tobias. Everything was perfect, except for the fact about Tony. A short while later everyone had left leaving Bucky and Steve together with the babies.   
“You two just couldn’t wait could you.” Bucky laughed at Steve comment to the children before fading off to rest. Steve rolled the stroller over in between him and Bucky so if anything happened he could easily reach them. Steve made himself comfortable in a leather chair and getting some much needed rest.


	35. Chapter 35

A month had passed after the birth of Steve and Bucky’s children, Bucky had noticed a few things about the children. Amerikiss’s hair as it was growing it also was changing colors. The hair added two brown streaks into itself, Bucky thought it added character however Steve was a little wary of her. The nursery had been painted with several different colored polka dots ranging from a bright red to a dark black. They had a blue rocking chair set against the wall with the monogrammed polka dots. Steve had moved the two cribs into the room with Tony’s help. Tobias had the dark stained oak wood that was placed on the left side of the door while Amerikiss had the light cherry blossom wood crib placed opposite of Tobias’s crib. They placed the changing area against the back wall in between the cribs for easy access. One of their wedding gifts contained two different mobiles to hang over the cribs. Bucky had chosen the Japanese themed mobile for Amerikiss. It had pink and yellow bids swinging from a cherry blossom branch with the painted bright pink blossoms on the ends. While Bucky selected the hot air balloons hanging from white clouds for Tobias. Steve had the cute idea to let the Avengers monogram a polka dot on the empty wall of their choosing. Natasha wrote a capital NR in red letters on a black polka dot with curls on the end of each letter. Tony picked out a red dot and put GTS in yellow standing for Godfather Tony Stark which matched Loki’s green and blue GLLS. Thor, Bruce, and Hawkeye came in together and selected a red with silver monogram, a purple with a green monogram and a black with a purple monogram. Steve and Bucky had monogramed two dots above each child’s crib and two separate ones on the wall with the others. They had a blue rocking chair set against the wall with the monogrammed polka dots. Everything was complete for the babies and they had been settled in for about two weeks. It was now two in the morning and a splitting cry came blasting thorugh the baby monitor that was rested on the counter in Steve and Bucky’s room. Bucky was the first awake and he walked down the hallway into the nursery. Tobias was the one crying and Bucky gently picked him up, bringing him into a cradling position. As soon as Bucky brought Tobias to his chest he hushed nuzzling into Bucky’s warmth. Bucky rocked Tobias gently as he glanced over at Amerikiss who was soundly asleep, cuddling a little stuffed penguin that Tony had gotten for her. Bucky yawned silently and set down in the rocking chair in the corner to make sure Tobias wouldn’t wake anymore. Bucky was still recovering from surgery and he was doing well. The inner incisions had healed up fully and he was just waiting for the outside ones. As Bucky began to rock gently he felt himself drifting off to sleep. As much as he tried to stay awake he couldn’t hold his heavy eyelids open any longer.   
“Well I think papa needs some extra rest don’t you Tobias?” Steve picked up Tobias from Bucky’s arms. Bucky had faded off holding his son and it was now morning. Steve’s voice had a velvety structure when he talked to the children, Bucky secretly enjoyed it. Bucky fluttered his eyes to see Steve bouncing Tobias while keeping a watchful eye on Amerikiss. Bucky stood up sleepily and smile at Steve.   
“Morning.” Steve moved Tobias a little in order to kiss Bucky.   
“Can you get Amerikiss, they need to be fed.” Steve wanted to be a great first parent but Bucky didn’t think the babies needed to eat at a certain time. He went along with it anyway, however he knew that something was bound to go wrong. Bucky picked up Amerikiss and followed Steve into the kitchen. Bucky had set up a little playpen in the living room for the children when they had to either fix their bottles or for their evening nap. Bucky sat down on the couch with Amerikiss while Steve laid Tobias down in the play pen and began warming up some milk. Steve and Bucky had bought several tins of Enfagrow for Amerikiss but due to the ailments that Tobias would grow up with he had a special formula called Similiac that would give him extra doses of iron to help support his weak immune system. Steve made two bottles with the babies’ formula mixed with heated milk.   
“Here.” Steve handed Bucky a sea foam green bottle for Amerikiss while he set down an amber yellow bottle on the table before he cradled Tobias out of the playpen.   
“Okay. Oh don’t cry Tobias.” Steve bounced Tobias in his arms as he sat down next to Bucky, grabbing the bottle.   
“Here baby girl, Papa needs to take your brother for a while.” Bucky and Steve switched children and bottles. Bucky pushed down Tobias’s little bib and felt him hold onto one of his metal fingers.   
“No baby, you have to eat this.” Bucky picked up the bottle and held it up to his little puffed lips. Tobias shook the bottle away from his face.   
“Tobias you have to eat baby.” Bucky attempted a few more times but Tobias rejected the milk. He always had a difficult time feeding Tobias but after a few more times he finally started to drink it. By this point Steve had already burped Amerikiss and she was now playing with the plastic keys she had. As Bucky finished feeding Tobias, Steve fixed some coffee for the both of them paired with a bagel split in half with honey cream cheese smeared on them. Bucky finished burping Tobias and handed him the other set of plastic keys sitting him down near Amerikiss in the pen. Steve set down two mugs and a plate on the table and sat down while turning on the television.   
“Okay you two play nice, Daddy and me are going to have some breakfast of our own…Is that coffee?” Bucky hadn’t had coffee since he discovered he was pregnant, and Steve knew how much he must have been craving it. Bucky picked the mug up and took a big sip. Bucky was fawning over the fresh coffee and in no time had finished it off.   
“Best coffee ever.” Bucky nuzzled against Steve and watched the babies play in the pen. As Steve watched the news and Bucky watched the babies, Steve snaked his arm around Bucky’s waist happily pulling the solider closer. Bucky smiled as he sexily straddled Steve’s waist running his finger through Steve’s blonde hair. Bucky passionately kissed Steve as he wrapped his hands around Bucky’s lower back and pulled him closer. Steve and Bucky locked their lips, tousling their tongues against one another’s. This was the first time in weeks they had been even this intimate and Steve could tell by the force of Bucky’s kissing he wanted more but Steve was of course going to refuse for the babies sake. Steve moved Bucky to lay down on the couch, not breaking the passionate kisses. There was no gap in between them and Steve could feel Bucky’s growing erection as he nipped at his neck. Bucky closed his eyes and gently gripped Steve’s shoulders. Bucky and Steve regained the kiss and almost as an effect of that Amerikiss started to cry a bit.   
“Fun’s over Stevie.” Bucky moved out from under Steve and picked up Amerikiss out of the pen where Tobias had fallen asleep.   
“What’s wrong baby girl? Do you need a diaper change?” Bucky rushed off to the nursery to change her as Steve cooled down on the couch. He ate his half of the bagel and continued to sip on his coffee until Bucky returned with Amerikiss.   
“I don’t think she is sleeping anytime soon.” Bucky sat down cooing at her. Steve was still cautious of what JARVIS had stated during his scan, and watched if anything happened that wasn’t supposed to. The only thing that was abnormal about her was her development with her skills. She could already almost crawl while Tobias had just learned that he could shake his arm and hit various things. Bucky had noticed that Amerikiss had formed a bond with Bucky that she had not with Steve. The most likely thing is Tobias would bond with Steve and he hoped that would work. Bucky was bouncing Amerikiss on his knee watching her giggle at the random faces Steve was making.   
“You want to sit with Daddy?” Bucky handed Amerikiss to Steve while he went to the bathroom. Steve loved Amerikiss’s faint pink eyes but he was very cautious of her after what JARVIS had stated. Amerikiss clutched onto Steve’s while shirt and giggled slightly. Steve wiped some of the drool that was dribbling down her chin. Steve dabbed Amerikiss’s chin with her bib she had on and she clutched his wrist. Steve immediately felt this immense pain in his head, he closed his eyes, and saw Tony and Loki smiling as Bucky opened their front door, handing them the children. Steve quickly snapped out of the vision and looked at Amerikiss.   
“Stevie, What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing, It’s fine.” Bucky sat down next to Steve and layed his head on Steve’s shoulder. The news was rambling on and on about the stocks markets and war and other things, none of which was making a dent in either of their minds. Steve stared at Amerikiss in confusion, was that her idea or was it the future she was seeing. Steve brushed it off like nothing because he was actually proud of her for being talented.   
“Hey Buck. Want to go take these two to see Peggy?”   
“Wonderful.” Steve handed Bucky Amerikiss and he picked up Tobias from the crib, waking up the little one.   
“Let’s go get these two dressed.” Steve and Bucky went back to the nursery and Steve picked out two different outfits for the children. A white and grey outfit with moose all over the main shirt and pants paired with a grey hat and some grey footies, while he handed Bucky a little dress with a flower bottom and a powder blue top that buttoned down ending with a bow. Bucky picked up a pair of white sandals. Bucky and Steve changed the babies into their clothing, and while Bucky packed a bag to take with them Steve went and picked out some clothes for them to wear.   
“Hey, blue shirt or black!?”   
“Black.” Bucky was strapping Amerikiss and Tobias into their car seats as Steve came back dressed in black pants with an unbuttoned red shirt.  
“Hey Bucky have you seen my dark blue cap?”   
“You don’t need a cap Steve.” Bucky buttoned up his shirt and pushed past him to get ready.   
“Watch the babies.” Bucky pecked Steve’s cheek and went off the get ready. Steve checked the bag and made sure the babies were strapped in securely before carrying them into the living room. Bucky was slipping on his shirt as Steve sat the babies down on the floor and grabbed his keys, wallet and his phone.   
“Ready? Grab Tobias I’ve got the bag and Amerikiss.” Bucky picked up Tobias’s car seat by the handle and carefully carried them out to the car, helping Steve as well. Bucky opened the car door and clicked Tobias into the base and Steve did the same with Amerikiss, sitting the bag in-between the seats. Bucky and Steve got into the front seats and started the car, Bucky clicked the radio onto 89.9 and classical music started to play.   
“Really Buck?”   
“It helps with their development.” Steve sighed at the music but started to drive to the hospital anyway. Bucky kept glancing back at the babies in the back as they drifted off to sleep.   
“Sweeties don’t go to sleep now, we are almost there.” Steve drove a few more miles and parked into the hospital Peggy was placed into. Steve got out the bag while Bucky got out Amerikiss and Tobias. Steve closed the doors and walked side by side to Bucky who was carrying the two sleeping children.   
“They better wake up before we get to Peggy.” Steve pressed the elevator button to go onto the floor Peggy was on and smiled. Steve was always happy to see Peggy, she is his best friend other than Tony which he counted as his best teammate. Anything that bothered him he could go to her about and he had wished she could have been there at the wedding but she was very sick at that time. As the elevator door opened he took Tobias’s car seat from Bucky’s hand and excitedly walked with Bucky to the closed door.   
“Are you guys ready to meet your aunt Peggy?” Steve opened the door to reveal an empty room, clean bed, no pictures, flowers anything. Steve sat Tobias down next to the empty bed and walked quickly out to the nurse’s desk on that floor.   
“Excuse me, where is Ms. Peggy Carter located?”   
“I’m sorry sir, Peggy Carter is not here anymore?”   
“Well do you know what hospital she was moved to or was she allowed to go back to her home?”   
“No sir she passed last week and we have been saving her things hoping someone would come by and pick them up.” The nurse picked up a box labeled PC and sat it on the counter in front of Steve. He nodded his head in thanks not able to mutter a single word as he picked up the box and took it into the empty room where Bucky was entertaining the awake Tobias.   
“So, where is Peggy?” Bucky glanced at the small box of things Steve had as he sat down on the bed. Steve held his head in his hands but quickly knocked off the crying.   
“She can’t see you today little ones, we will just go back home.” Steve picked up the babies seats and they quickly left the hospital with the things. Bucky sat everything in the back while Steve strapped in the kids.   
“Steve maybe you should let me…”   
“I’m okay.” Steve and Bucky went directly home and Steve vanished into the nursery with the babies, while Bucky sat down and looked thorough the items. Bucky picked up picture frames and sat them down carefully. Steve walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed not wanting to disturb Bucky.  
“Steve? Stevie?” Bucky knew how close he and Peggy were and he knew that Steve held back at the hospital. Bucky headed toward the bedroom and saw Steve curled into a ball on the bed.   
“Steve, baby. Everyone has a time to go.” Bucky laid down next to Steve and felt Steve cuddle against him. Steve sniffled periodically while a few tears ran down his face. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and rubbed his upper arm.   
“Hey, hey. It’s okay at least you know that she is painless and she is better.”   
“Yeah I know Buck.”  
“It’s okay go ahead and cry.” Bucky kissed Steve head and listened to him talk on and on about anything that he remembered about Peggy.


	36. ending

Dear readers:   
I apologize for being slow on updating my fics. But I have had no motivation to write for the past few months. My concern is with this certain writing I am afraid that I have written it to its completion. I thank you all for reading and enjoying it. But I will be writing a new installment of Stucky but in the 40s before and after the war I have not yet decided. If all of you wouldn’t mind putting in your opinion on which I should write.


End file.
